Junior High School Time
by Vocaloid Author Indonesia
Summary: ANTOLOGI- Pernah menjadi anak SMP atau masih duduk di bangku SMP? Ringkat itu harus dilalui kita semua untuk menuju jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Apa kalian pernah berpikir, apa hal yang menarik dalam kehidupan singkat itu? /azukihazl, Sae Kiyomi, SarahAmalia, shirohane viren, chounojou, anonim, Hikari Kengo, firaxarika, Lily Kotegawa, Yugami Yoru, Viona Zhang, Panda Dayo/
1. Chocolate Ball and Bazaar - Yugami Yoru

10 November XXXX

Disalah satu kelas - tepatnya salah satu diantara semua kelas 8 - terdengar suara yang cukup gaduh. Sepertinya karena bazaar setiap tahun datang lagi.

Dan, setelah 'terlalu banyak' ide yang datang, ketua kelas memutuskan mereka hanya akan menjual kue-kue kecil, suvenir, dan minuman.

* * *

 ** _Judul : Chocolate Ball and Bazaar_**

 ** _Author : Yugami Yoru_**

 ** _Character :_** **Olivia, Gakuko, Galaco, Lily**

 ** _Genre : Comedy, Slice of Life, Friendshi_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Vocaloid not belong to us_**

* * *

"Akhirnya bazaar yang-udah-lama-banget-kayak-dua-abad dateng lagi~" kata Olivia duduk di kursinya seperti semula, setelah 'perbincangan'nya yang cukup banyak dengan ketua kelas.

"Bukannya kita Bazaar setiap tahun ya?" Gakuko menoleh kearah Olivia yang duduk dibelakangnya dengan muka yang seakan mengatakan 'lebay-dah'.

"Sshh.. udah diem. Iyain aja." kata Olivia melirik Gakuko tajam. "Iya iya.. terserah.." gugam Gakuko sebelum duduk ke posisi semula dan kembali membuka bukunya lagi.

"Kita cuma jual makanan lagi ya.. kenapa gak yang lain aja sih? Masa sama lagi kayak bazaar yang kemaren.. kelas lain pasti ganti deh.." protes Olivia pada angin. Sebagai seseorang yang 'suka mencoba hal baru', ia kurang setuju dengan ketua kelasnya yang tidak menyetujui usulannya

"Lagian.." Olivia menghela nafas. "Kenapa usulku ditolak sih?" gugamnya lagi. Gakuko dan Galaco yang duduk didepannya langsung menoleh ke belakang. Gakuko menutup buku yang ia pegang dan memukulkannya ke kepala Olivia dengan 'agak pelan'.

"Inget gak sih?! Tahun lalu kamu bikin blender buat booth. Dan pas dipake sama Lily, tiba-tiba rusak terus airnya tumpah semua! Gimana udah gak ada yang percaya sama usulmu sih!?" kata Gakuko kesal. "Dan, untungnya aku gak kena!" gugam Galaco sambil mengangguk antusias dan menyendokan puding ke mulutnya lagi.

Saat Lily mencoba blender yang dibuat Olivia itu, ia berdiri disebelah Lily. Alhasil, Gakuko ikut tersiram air dan bahan-bahan lain. Sejak saat itu, ia tidak pernah percaya pada mesin handmade buatan Olivia lagi. Dan, Galaco yang baru saja datang kesekolah langsung bersyukur datang agak telat. Tamat. Hm, belum tamat sih..

"Kan aku bilang jangan dituang air!" kata Olivia menyingkirkan buku tadi dari atas kepalanya. Gakuko menarik tangannya dan langsung _facepalm_. "... terus gimana cara bikinnya?" tanya Galaco menghentikan aktifitas memakan puddingnya sejenak.

"Baca buku petunjuknya..." Olivia mengeluarkan sebuah buku tipis dari sakunya. "Lagian, males banget sih, baca doang!" lanjutnya kesal.

Seharusnya Gakuko ingat, semua barang buatan Olivia tidak bekerja dengan 'cara normal'. Kadang ingatannya memang tidak bsia diandalkan sih. Salah satu contoh 'barang-tidak-normal' selain blender tadi, ya lampu yang harus dinyalakan seperti telepon umum, dengan cara memasukan koin. Entahlah kenapa bisa ada barang seperti itu.

"K-kan biasanya cara ngeoperasiin blender tuh biasanya normal-normal aja! Siapa suruh bikinnya aneh!" bantah Gakuko agak malu. "Lagian.. kan yang make mesinnya itu Lily, bukan aku! Dia kan gak bi-"

Setelah menyadari colekan dipundaknya, Gakuko menoleh kebelakang. I hanya bsia terdiam lalu tertawa kecil sebentar saat ia menemukan Lily dengan wajah yang seperti mengatakan, 'gua-disini-cuy-plis-jangan-ngomongin-gua'.  
Suasanapun menjadi kaku. Tidak ada yang bicara selama 2 menit. Hingga, Lily angkat bicara. Bukan, tidak ada teman sekelas mereka yang namanya bicara, dan Lily tidak-bisa-dan-tidak-berani mengangkat orang lain. Ini hanya kaisan.

"Kalian mau bikin apaan buat bazaar?" tanya Lily, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Setiap murid boleh nyumbang ide sih katanya.. nanti dananya dikasih Ketua.." lanjutnya. Pekerjaannya sebagai salah satu pengurus kelas kadang membuatnya terlihat.. lebih rajin dan bertanggung jawab. Haha, padahal aslinya tidak sama sekali.

"Hm..." gugam Olivia pelan. "Aku mau Makaron.. sama, apapun yang berbau coklat.." lanjutnya. "Susah gak bikinnya, Gak?" tanyanya pada Gakuko yang didalam grup, paling ahli memasak.

Gakuko melepaskan pandangannya dari bukunya - yang ia mulai baca lagi setelah keheningan tadi - dan terdiam sesaat. "Ah, makaron ya? Gak juga tuh.. cuma, kamu pasti makan semuanya.." kata Gakuko datar sambil menatap Olivia. "Kamu udah makan banyak minggu ini.." lanjutnya lagi. "Dan aku yakin pasti kamu bakal makan lagi."

"Haha.. makasih udah ngingetin.." tawa Olivia datar. "Jadi kita mau bikin apaan?" tanya Galaco yang sudah menghabiskan pudingnya. "Kalau soal coklat, mending kita bikin Chocolate Ball aja.." usul Lily.

Gakuko menutup bukunya antusias dan tersenyum lebar. "Bagus tuh! Aku udah lama gak bikin, kangen rasanya! Simpel lagi!" ucapnya semangat. "Yaudah, itu aja!" timpal Olivia yang senang karena mendengar kata kata 'simpel'. Ia tak mau kena masalah lagi karena 'membuat simpel' suatu resep.

"Tanteku pernah bikin tuh, pake Marsmallow gitu.." kata Galaco. "Enak menurutku!" lanjutnya lagi. Lily tersenyum bangga. "Heh, senang membantu kalian! Kapan mau beli bahan-bahannya?"

Gakuko terdiam sebentar. "Besok aja ya! Aku udah gak sabar mau bikin!" kata Olivia antusias mendahului Gakuko yang sedang berpikir. "Kalau semuanya bisa, yaudah. Aku sih, bisa.." kata Gakuko menghela nafas melihat semangat Olivia.

"Hm.. jam berapa? Yang penting gak sampe malem deh!" tawa Lily. "Besok ya? Kosong kalau aku!" timpal Galaco. "Oke. Kalau gitu, besok kita kumpul.." kata Gakuko.

Dan, perbincangan di grup itu berakhir dengan tmditentukannya tempat pertemuan serta jamnya untuk besok.

Ah ya, grup tadi.. berisi 4 orang. Olivia, Kamui Gakuko, Galaco, dan Lily. Grup yang.. ya, tidak bisa dibilang grup. Mereka hanya.. sedikit menempel satu sama lain..? Entahlah.

* * *

 **Chocolate Ball and Bazaar**

* * *

Esoknya..

Olivia melangkah masuk kedalam salah satu Mall terbesar di kota itu, melalu pintu utama. "Udah lama aku gak ke mall.. gara-gara PR sih.." gugamnya menatap sekelilingnya sambil tersenyum dan bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hm, Gakku, Gala, sama Lily mana ya? Harusnya kan udah pada kumpul.. kumpulnya jam setengah sembilan kan..?" lanjutnya masih bicara sendiri. Ia menatap jam tangan digitalnya yang sekarang menunjukan angka sembilan dua lima pagi. Ya, dia memang agak telat. Karena rumahnya tergolong dekat dengan Mall itu, ia 'terlalu lama bersantai'. Jika bukan karena kakaknya yang mengingatkannya, ia mungkin masih bermain 'game' dirumah.

Walau ia sudah datang.. ia tak bisa menemukan 'teman-temannya'.

"J-jangan bilang mereka.. udah pada bubar?" gugamnya takut. "T-tapi gak mungkin ah.. pasti, Galaco sama Gakuko bakal labil banget milih barang.. terus, Lily main ilang kemana gitu.. pasti mereka belum selesai.. haha, iya.. belum.." lanjut Olivia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan, ditengah kegalauannya itu, telepon genggamnya berbunyi.

DRRRTTT

Dengan sigap, ia mengambil telepon genggamnya. Sebelum, orang yang ada diujung telepon sana marah padanya karena lama merespon.. tapi, memang agak terlambat..

'... toki ni wa kandari shite-'

Lagu Ifuudoudou mengalun dari telepon genggamnya. Dan membuat beberapa penginjung lain menatapnya aneh.

"Pasti ini kerjaannya kakak.." gugam Olivia kesal sebelum menjawab panggilan tadi. Lagipula, mana mungkin ringtone yang awalnya hanya salah satu OST Anime berubah menjadi... lagu yang membuatnya-dilempari-sepatu-oleh-gakuko? Ah, abaikan saja bagian ini.

"... ini siapa?" tanya Olivia pelan ke telepon.

 _"Gak baca namanya ya!?"_

Oke. Hanya dengan mendengar nada suaranya, Olivia bisa tahu, itu Gakuko. Tapi, ia masih harus segera menghilangkan kebiasaan 'langsung-mengangkat-telepon'nya itu.. agak bahaya..

"Gakku? Masih pada ngumpul kan? Kamu dimana? Lily sama Gala mana? Udah dapet bahan belum? Masih-"

 _"Plis Liv, santai. Daritadi kita nungguin kamu.. jadi belum mulai belanja.."_

"Terus, kalian dimana?"

 _"Di stasiun! Kan kita janjinya disana! Emang kamu di-"_

Sebelum bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, percakapan ditutup oleh Olivia, yang sekarang sudah terburu-buru berlari ke stasiun.

* * *

 **Chocolate Ball and Bazaar**

* * *

Beralih ke Gakuko, Galaco, dan Lily.

Gakuko menatap telepon genggamnya bingung. Olivia memutus teleponnya tiba-tiba. Tapi, bukan karena itu dia bingung.. ia hanya bingung, sebenarnya tadi Olivia sedang ada dimana..

".. yaudah, tinggal nunggu dia dateng aja.." gugam Gakuko pelan sebelum memasukan telepon genggamnya ke dalam tasnya dan melangkah ke tempat Galaco dan Lily sedang berbincang menunggu dirinya menghubungi Olivia barusan.

Lily yang menyadari Gakuko sudah kembali berjalan ke arah mereka, menyapanya pelan. "Gakku, Si Olivia mana?" tanya Lily. "Paling dia bentar lagi dateng, kayaknya tadi dia 'agak nyasar'.." jawab Gakuko.

"Nyasar?" tanya Galaco agak bingung. "Kok bisa? Bukannya rumah dia deket dari Mallnya ya? Terus, kalau kesini cuma 2 atau 3 menit?" lanjutnya. "Meh, entahlah. Mungkin dia lupa kita kumpul disini.." jawab Gakuko.

Galaco, Gakuko, dan Lily kembali mengobrol sebentar, soal PR yang kemarin baru diberikan salah satu guru mereka. Ya, agak susah, jadi mereka bertiga berniat mengerjakannya bersama nanti sore.

Dan, mereka tidak menyadari, gadis berambut _blonde_ yang mencoba menghampiri mereka debngan terburu-buru.

"GAKKU!"

Serentak, 'mereka' bertiga dan nyaris semua orang di stasiun menoleh kearah suara.

"Liv, jangan teriak.." kata Gakuko saat gadis tadi berhenti berlari didepannya. Gakuko merasa kurang nyaman banyak orang yang menatapnya, maksudnya, menapa Olivia yang ada didekatnya. Walau rasnaya sama sih.

"Oi, Liv, cape gak?" tanya Lily agak khawatir. Olivia hanya diam dan mencoba mengambil nafas. "Kenapa lari sih?" tanya Galaco ikut-ikutan. Dan, Olivia juga tetap diam.

"A-aku.." gugam Olivia pelan. Gakuko, Galaco, dan Lily mendekat untuk mencoba mendengarkan lebih jelas kelanjutan kalimat Olivia. Olivia masih terdiam. "Iya, apaan Liv?" tanya Gakuko tak sabar.

"..."

".. Liv?"

"Olivia? Jawab oi.."

".. Olivia.."

"Liv, kamu kenapa-"

"A-AKU HARUSNYA TADI NGESAVE." kata Olivia frustasi.

"..."

Keheningan melanda, sejenak. Hnaya, sekitar dua atau tiga detik.

"APAAN?"

Dan seisi stasiun kembali melirik ke arah mereka. Gakuko kembali sadar dan meminta maaf pelan pada semua orang di stasiun. Dan mereka kembali melakukan kegiatan seperti semula.

"Kenapa.. di save?" tanya Lily agak bingung.

"A-aku lupa kita kumpulnya di stasiun! Aku kira langsung di mallnya.." jawab Olivia. "Apa hubungannya sama di save?" tanya Galaco.

"Soalnya pas aku main game sebelum berangkat, kejadiannya juga sama! Aku lupa harus ketemuan dimana, dan akhirnya-"

BRAK

"JADI TADI KAMU TELAT MAIN GAME YA? UDAH TELAT, LUPA LAGI. GAK BENER YA."

Dan, ketiga kalinya seisi stasiun melirik ke arah mereka, ah, lebih ke arah Olivia malang yang kepalanya dihantamkan dengan tas Gakuko yang isinya lumayan berat.

"Gakku. Sakit. Maaf. Tolong. Ini. Aduh."

Gakuko menghela nafas dan menyingkirkan tasnya dari atas kepala Olivia yang sekarang jatuh terduduk dilantai. Olivia berdiri seperti semula dan menarik beberapa perban dimata kirinya yang rasanya nyaris lepas setelah peristiwa tadi.

"Tck tck tck.. Olivia, kamu kerjaannya main game terus ya.." kata Lily 'menasehati' Olivia. Olivia menatapnya agak kesal, sebelum menyeringai. "Iya deh Lily.. yang kerjaannya bikin 'cerita' yang tokohnya kamu sama-"

"Diem plis." kata Lily kesal sambil menatap Olivia kesal. Olivia hanay tertawa pelan.

"Um, kita kapan belanjanya ini?"

"Oh ya. Nyaris lupa alasan utamanya.." gugam Gakuko sambil menatap Galaco. "Makasih Gala.". "Gak masalah."

* * *

 **Chocolate Ball and Bazaar**

* * *

"Oke. Semua bahannya udah ada kan?"

Lily mengangguk. "Coklat, Biskuit, sama Meses kan?" tanya Galaco sambil menatap semua bahan-bahan. Gakuko mengangguk.

"Sekarang, Liv, tolong ambilin mangkuk sama peralatan lain didapur. Yang tadi udah kusiapin."

"Okei!" Olivia berlari kedapur rumahnya dengan cepat. Meninggalkan temannya yang lain diteras depan rumahnya.

Ah ya, tadi, ada 'sedikit' Time skip ke sore harinya. Sekarang, mereka sudah mengumpulkan semua bahan, dan, mereka bersiap membuat Chocolate Ball, dirumah Olivia.

Kenapa dirumahnya? Karena rumahnya paling dekat dengan Mall. Dan, kenapa harus di teras rumahnya? Karena Olivia tak mau barang 'pribadinya' diacak-acak. Atau, begitu katanya.

"Ini, silahkan!" kata Olivia sambil menyerahkan beberapa mangkuk dan peralatan lain pada Gakuko.

"Taro dibawah aja, Liv."

"Oke!"

Olivia meletakan semua peralatan tadi dilantai, ditengah-tengah mereka semua.

"Jadi, pertama.. diancurin dulu.." jelas Gakuko sambil mengambil, er.. 'penggiling', dari tumpukan peralatan tadi. "Li, mau nyoba gak?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan 'penggiling' tadi ke Lily. Lily mengangguk dan mengikuti petunjuk Gakuko.

"Terus diapain lagi?" tanya Galaco saat melihat biskuit yang sudah dihancurkan sepenuhnya oleh Lily dan 'penggiling'nya.

"Kita lelehin co.."

"..."

Hening. Selama 10 detik.

"LIV, JANGAN DIPEGANG-PEGANG COKLATNYA. AKU TAU KAMU MODUS MAU MAKAN."

"APAAN SIH. AKU GAK TERTARIK YA, MAAF."

"TAPI KAMU PEGANG-PEGANG COKLATNYA."

"A-AKU BISA JELASIN."

"GAK PERLU PENJELASAN. UDAH SINIIN COKLATNYA."

Dan, dimulailah drama kecil saat Gakuko melihat Lily 'menyentuh' - lebih tepatnya, memeluk - coklat untuk bahan selanjutnya.

"Liv, kamu mau bikin Choco Ballnya gak?" pinta Gakuko sambil menghela nafas. Olivia mengangguk. "Kalau mau, kasih ke aku coklatnya.." lanjut Gakuko. Dan, dengan berat hati, Olivia menyerahkan coklat tadi.

"Oke, lanjut. Kita lelehin coklatnya dioven." kata akuko dengan nada agak memerintah. Akhirnya mereka semua pergi ke dapur Olivia untuk mencairkan coklatnya.

Gakuko memasukan coklat tadi ke mangkuk, dan meletakkannya di dalam oven.

"Liv, nyalain tuh." katanya sambil menatap Olivia yang masih agak sedih melihat coklat tadi sudah berpindah tangan. Olivia mengangguk pelan dan mulai 'mencoba' menyalakan oven.

"..."

"... Gakku, gak bisa.."

"Kok gak bisa?" tanya Gakuko penasaran. Olivai menggelengkan kepalanya. Gakuko mendekati oven itu dna mulai mengatur suhu dan menekan tombol powernya. Tapi, tidak terjadi apapun.

Sementara Olivia dan Gakuko sibuk mencoba menyalakan oven, Lily dan Galaco berkeliling dapur Olivia yang.. agak luas.

"Olivia, ini colokan apa?" tanya Galaco saat menemui sebuah colokan didekat lemari. Colokan itu 'kosong', tapi ada ujung kabel didekatnya.

Olivia menghampiri Galaco dan mulai 'meidentifikasi' colokan tadi. llau Olivia tersenyum.

"Ooh! Ini tuh colokan oven!"

"..."

"LIV, INI OVEN GAK DICOLOK. PANTES GAK NYALA."

Olivia tertawa hambar sebelum mencolok ovennya dan mencoba menyalakannya kembali. Yap, kali ini berhasil menyala.

"Tck tck tck.. Olivia, tuan rumah yang gak bener.."

"Tapi aku 'nyonya rumah', Kak Lily.."

"Iya juga ya."

"Hm.. lagian, kenapa gak beli susu coklat aja sih? Biar gak ribet.." tanya Lily lagi. Galaco mengangkat kedua pundaknay, tanda ia juga tidak tahu. Dan Gakuko menghela nafas. "Nanti kalau kita beli susu cair, sisanya diminum sama Liv.."

"KOK AKU LAGI- AKU GAK ADA SALAH APAPUN PERASAAN-"

"TADI KAMU NYARIS MAKAN COKLAT YANG HARGANYA-MAHAL-BANGET ITU."

Dan, yak. Drama kecil dimulai lagi. Dengan Lily dan Galaco yang _facepalm_ menjadi hiasan backgroundnya. Kadang, Galaco bingung, kenapa mereka berdua bisa 'agak dekat' padahal mereka 'agak jauh'.

Mengerti? Kalau tidak, berarti sama seperti Lily. Walau sudah beberapa kali Galaco memberitahukanya tenatng hal tadi, ia tak pernah mengerti.

* * *

 **Chocolate Ball and Bazaar**

* * *

"Udah jadi!" kata Lily senang saat melihat kumpulan Chocolate Ball didepannya. "Aku bangga sama diriku sendiri.." kata Olivia seolah mengusap air mata dari mata kanannya. "Bangga kenapa?" tanya Galaco.

"Bangga dia berhasil nahan diri untuk gak makan hasil karyanya, haha."

"GAKKU. PLIS."

Eh? Time skip lagi? Iya. Karena, sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan cara membuat Choco Ball secara keseluruhan. Kebanyakan orang pasti tahu resepnya, dan kalau gak tahu, masih ada 'search engine' yang siap membantu.

"Oh ya.." gugam Olivia pelan. "Kenapa?" tanya Gakuko yang meletakan semua 'kue-kue' tadi diatas beberapa nampan.

"Bukannya kata Gala, ada marshmallownya? Tapi daritadi kita gak pake sama sekali.."

Gakuko _facepalm_. Begitupula dengan Galaco dan Lily. "Liv, maksudnya, luarnya. Tapi disini kita pakenya meses, bukan marshmallow.." penjelasan Gakkuo membuat Olivia mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi.. kenapa gak pake marshmallow?" tanya Lily. Gakuko menatap Lily dengan 'agak dramatis'.

"Karena aku, 'gak suka' mereka."

"O-oh, oke.."

Setelah 'memindahkan kue' selesai, mereka hanya perlu membungkusnya dan semuanya selesai. Tapi, ada masalah.. kecil...

"... plastik pembungkusnya mana..?" tanya Galaco pelan. Ia sudah mengamati dengan seksama diseluruh tempat, tapi ia tak bsia menemukan 'plastik pembungkus' yang akan mereka pakai.

Lily terdiam dan baru menyadarinya juga. Ia mengambil beberapa uang dari saku bajunya dan menyerahkannya pada Olivia.

"Olivia, beliin pembungkusnya. Dua puluh lima biji ya."

Olivia hanya mengangguk agak kaku, lalu segera berangkat untuk memulai 'petualangan mencari plastik pembungkus kue'.

Sementara Olivia dengan kebingungan mencari toko yang menjual plastik pembungkus kue, Gakuko memberikan Choco Ball hasil karya Olivia kepada Lily dan Galaco. Sebagai 'tester' katanya.

Tapi, ia hanya tidak ingin kelas mereka disalahkan karena ada pengunjung yang sakit, karena memakan Chocolate Ball buatan mereka. Jujur, Gakuko agak sedikit ragu dengan kemampuan memasak Olivia.

* * *

 **Chocolate Ball and Bazaar**

* * *

14 November XXXX

Bazaar sudah dimulai sejak jam delapan pagi tadi. Dan sekarang, sudah banyak pengunjung yang datang. Kebanyakan booth kelas pasti dijaga tiga sampai lima orang, tapi.. booth ini..

"Eh?" gugam Olivia pelan saat melihat tidak ada seorangpun dibooth kelasnya. Harusnya ada yang menajaganya kan? Sebelum ai ke kamar mandi tadi, masih ada Lily, tapi.. sekarang Lily menghilang.

Olivia mungkin akan berteriak 'OI GAKKU, LILY, GALA. KALIAN DIMANA.' jika ia tidak mengingat jumlah pengunjung yang ada. Akhirnya, ia duduk sendirian menjaga booth.

"..."

"Hm, sepi juga.." gugamnya setelah sekitar setengah jam menjaga booth. "Cuma ada beberapa yang dateng sih.." lanjutnya bergugam lagi. Masih ada beberapa barang suvenir, kuenya nyaris habis, dan minumannya masih ada banyak.

"Oke. Aku tungguin setengah jam lagi. Siapa tahu yang lain bakal dateng.."

"..."

Jam 12 siang. Panas. Terik.

Olivia sudah meminum beberapa gelas sirup yang tersedia dibooth mereka, dan hanya membayar setengah dari ayng harus ia bayar. 'Ada diskon buat kita kan? Haha.' pikirnya.

Dan, tiba-tiba..

"Kak, aku beli sirupnya satu.". "Tolong susu coklatnya ya dek..". "Aku mau es kelapanya dong!". "S-susu coklatnya berapa kak?".

Booth mereka ramai. Booth kelas lain sudah kehabisan minuman, dan mungkin hanya booth mereka yang masih memiliki minuman.

Oke. Jadi, Olivia harus menlayani semua pembeli ini. Denagn pengetahuannya tentang harga yang cukup sedikit. Haha, terdengar seperti game yang akan laris.

"..."

"Olivia!"

Olivai menoleh kearah suara, menemukan Galaco yang berjalan ke arahnya membawa nampan kosong.

"... kamu dari mana?" tanya Olivia malas. "Dari kelas.. yang lain pada jualan disana.. sekalian nyalain AC.." jelasnya. "Kamu nungguin disini? Sendirian?"

Olivia rasanya ingin memarahinya karena telat datang. Tapi, ia sudah agak kehabisan tenaga. Semua pembeli sudah ia layani. Sendirian. Ya, Olivia bukan orang yang bisa melayani pembeli sebanyak itu. Ia kurang suka kontak langsung dengan pembeli.

Lagipula, selagi ia sibuk melayani pembeli dan berpanas-panasan disini, 'teman-temannya' malah memutuskan 'berjualan' didalam kelas. Dengan AC yang menyala. Terdengar nyaman.

"Minumannya abis. Kalau mau cari minuman, udah abis semua." jelasnya sambil menyingkirkan beberapa helai poninya yang menempel ke dahinya. Galaco menghela nafas dan meletakan nampan tadi diatas meja.

"Masih ada susu coklat cair gak?" tanya Galaco. Olivia mengangguk malas dan menunjuk laci meja booth. "Kalau air putih?" tanya Galaco lagi. ".. cuma ada air dari es yang udah cair.. mau?" tawar Olivia sambil menyerahkan segelas air kepada Galaco. Galaco mengangguk senang dna mulai 'membuat sesuatu'.

"... eh, susu coklat ya?"

Olivia menatap gelas air tadi yang sekarang sudah Galaco aduk sehingga mnjadi warna coklat. "Tapi gak ada esnya.. emang enak rasanya?" tanya Olivia. "Gak masalah kalau cuma es doang.. yang penting, masih ada rasanya.." kata Galaco sambil meletakan kembali sendok yang tadi ia pakai.

"Sedotan dimana?" tanya Galaco. "Ada dideket gelas-gelas plastik.. coba cari aja.." jawab Olivia sambil menujuk tumpukan gelas plastik dibawah meja booth.

Sementara Galaco mencari sedotan, Olivia mulai agak panik saat melihat ada pengunjung lain yang mendekati booth mereka. Padahal booth mereka hanya punya beberapa barang lagi. Dan, sepertinya.. mereka sudah tidak punya uang kembalian.

"Um, kak.."

"Iya?" tanya Olivia semanis mungkin saat seorang gadis yang sepertinya lima atau enam tahun dibawah lebih muda darinya itu menatap segelas susu coklat buatan Galaco tadi.

"Itu.. boleh aku beli gak?"

Ia menunjuk gelas yang tadi ia tatap serius. Membuat Galaco ayng sudah menemukan sedotannya terdiam ditempatnya. Olivia yakin Galaco berteriak dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya, Galaco tak tega memberikan hasil 'kerja keras'nya kepada.. anak kecil yang belum ia kenal. Tapi, melihat matanya.. ukh..

"M-mau dibeli berapa?" tanya Galaco agak ragu. Gadis cilik tadi meletakan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Segitu boleh?"

"Boleh.. boleh kok.." kata Olivia mencoba menahan tawanya. Sebenarnya ia agak prihatin dengan temannya yang harus mengalah demi seorang anak kecil, tapi, ia masih ingin menertawakannya.

Olivia mengambil sedotan dari tangan Galaco dan tersenyum paksa pada Galaco yang terlihat 'sedih'. Olivia menutup gelas plastik tadi, meletakan sedotan, dan memberikannya pada gadis cilik tadi. Gadi tadi berterima kasih dan berjalan menjauh.

"..."

"O-olivia.."

"Aku tau Gala, uang dia emang kurang.. tapi, dia udah bayar yang kurang pake senyumnya.."

".. t-tapi.. itu kan.."

"Udah, udah.." kata Olivia sambil menepuk pundak Galaco pelan. "Kamu kan bisa bikin lagi.. susu coklatnya masih ada dikit.. air putih juga masih ada..".

Dan akhirnya, Galaco berhasil membuat segelas susu coklat lagi.

"Nah, untung masih ada bahannya.. walau ini yang terakhir sih.." gugam Olivia saat melihat Galaco yang mulai menuang susu cair kedalam gelas plastik. "Tinggal diaduk!" kata Galaco senang sambil mencari sendok yang tadi ia pakai. Tapi, ia tak bisa menemukannya. Saat mencari di bawah, ia menemukannya.

Sendoknya. Jatuh. Di tanah.

Rasanya Galaco ingin menangis. Tapi, harus ai tahan sekuat mungkin. Karena, rasanya tidak lucu jika seseorang seperti Galaco menangis hanya karena sendok yang jatuh.

"Aku.. cuci dulu sendoknya.." gumam Galaco pelan sambil memungut sendok tadi dan melangkah kearah kamar mandi. Olivia melambaikan tangannya dan kembali menjaga booth.

Dan, seseorang datang lagi.. sepertinya, salah satu kakak kelasnya dari klub basket.. ah, dia memakai baju latihannya kan?

"Itu susu coklatnya boleh dibeli gak?"

Galaco. Oh, Galaco. Bertapa malang nasibmu.

Olivia terdiam sebentar. "Er, tapi.. ini belum diaduk.." kata Olivia mencoba mencari alasan. 'Senpai' tadi menggeleng smabil tertawa.

"Gak papa.. nanti bisa aku aduk pake sedotannya.."

Dan Olivia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Disaat-saat kritis itu, Galaco kembali setelah 'mencuci sendok'. Dan ia hanya bisa terdiam saat mengalami kejadian yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku ada uang segini.. boleh gak?" tawa 'senpai' tadi sambil meletakan sejumlah uang diatas meja. Tawanya yang tersengar 'manis', dan kalimatnya lembut.

"Y-yaudah kak.. silahkan.." kata Galaco masih agak ragu. Olivia memberikan susu coklat tadi dan menyimpan uang yang diberikan.

"..."

"Gala. Aku turut sedih sama pengorbanan kamu. Maaf ya, ini demi booth kita."

* * *

 **Chocolate Ball and Bazaar**

* * *

"Bazaar kadang-kadang repot juga ya, haha.." gugam Olivia sambil mengemas barang-barangnya.

"Tapi lumayan, dapet juara booth terbaik.." kata Gakuko yang duduk disebelah Olivia.

"Iya. Bagus ya kita menang. Siapa coba yang jaga booth?" tanya Olivia menyindir.

"Udah ah, kalian.. jangan ribut terus.." kata Lily mencoba melerai drama-kecil-yang-akan-dimulai oleh Gakuko dan Olivia. "Kalian duluan yang gak jaga booth.." balas Olivia menatap Lily tajam. Lily hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ada yang mau beli es krim dulu gak?" tanya Galaco sambil menatap jam tangannya. "Mumpung masih jam segini..".

"Boleh kalau aku!" kata Olivia senang. Ia mengangkat tasnya dan menepuk pundak kiri Galaco dengan senang. "Hm, aku gak masalah.." kata Gakuko sambil membersihkan roknya dari debu-debu atau apapun diatasnya. Lily hanya tersenyum dan menggugamkan 'oke'.

Mereka berempat berjalan keluar kelas, dan menuju toko es krim terdekat dari sekolah mereka.

Selama perjalanan, Olivia menceritakan 'kisah perjuangan' Galaco terhadap minumannya, juga tentang salah satu game yang sedang ai mainkan.

"..."

"Olivia, mau tanya deh.." gugam Galaco pelan. "Hm? Apaan Gala?" tanya Olivia balik.

"Kamu main game apaan sih? Kok kayaknya.. agak gitu ya?"

Hening. Olivia tak berani menjawab.

"H-haha, masa.. gak tahu sih aku main apaan.." tawa Olivia gugup.

"Dia terlalu polos untuk game kayak gituan Liv.." sindir Gakuko.

"Iya deh Gakku.. yang setiap hari baca buku novel.. judulnya sih kayak misteri, padahal aslinya romance.." balas Olivia lagi.

Gakuko menatap Olivia kesal, dan Olivia hanya tertawa. Saat Gakuko mempersiapkan tasnya untuk dilempar ke Olivia, Olivia juga sudah bersiap untuk 'perang' dengan tasnya juga.

Lily mencoba melerai mereka berdua yang akan memulai 'perang-dunia-2.5' dengan susah payah. Ia mencoba menenangkan Gakuko yang terlihat sangat marah, dan Galaco yang-masih-bingung menarik Olivia agak menajuh dari Gakuko. Ya, biar kita lihat, apa mereka berhasil berperang atau tidak.

* * *

 **End.**


	2. Idiotic Friends - shirohane viren

"U-umm.." Seorang perempuan berambut honeyblonde dengan mata biru azure meneguk ludahnya. Ia sedang berdiri di depan kelas, memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia adalah satu-satunya murid baru di kelas itu.

"N-namaku Kagami Lenka! A-aku.. Aku memiliki hobi bermain alat musik dan membaca manga. Yoroshiku o-onegaishimasu!" Lenka membungkuk.

"Kagami-san?" sebut seseorang.

* * *

 ** _Judul :_** ** _Idiotic Friendss_**

 ** _Author :_** ** _shirohane viren_**

 ** _Character_** ** _:_** **Kagami Lenka, Kamine Rinto** **, Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Mikuo**

 ** _Genre_** ** _: Friendsship, Humor_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Vocaloid not belong to u_**

* * *

Lenka pun langsung menengok ke arah orang itu.

"K-Kamine-san?" Lenka mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"Iya! Aku Rinto! Kalau tak salah kita pernah bertemu di sebuah tempat les musik!" kata Rinto, Kamine Rinto. Warna rambut dan matanya sama seperti Lenka, bedanya ia adalah laki-laki.

"I-iya!" kata Lenka.

"Kalau begitu, Kagami-san, kau duduk di sebelah Kamine-san ya!" kata guru di kelas Lenka.

"Baik!" Lenka berjalan menuju meja Rinto.

Gaya jalan Lenka lincah tetapi tampak anggun. Mata semua orang tertuju padanya, menandakan bahwa mereka terpesona melihat Lenka, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki. Mereka merasa bahwa mereka belum pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti Lenka. Rambut pirang dan mata biru, serta sifat anggun dan terlihat royal. Bukankah itu tipe perempuan di mata laki-laki? Hmm, Rinto biasa saja sih ngeliatnya.

"Baiklah, karena sekarang tempat duduk sudah ditentukan, saya akan pergi dulu ke ruang guru! Hari ini 'kan, hari pertama masuk sekolah. Jadi tidak ada pelajaran!" Semua murid berteriak gembira.

"S-Salam kenal!" kata Lenka. Siswa laki-laki di situ menatap Rinto penuh dengan kecemburuan.

"Salam kenal Lenkacchi!" kata Rinto senang. Gantian perempuan yang menatap Lenka penuh kecemburuan. Yah, Rinto adalah murid terkenal di sekolah ini.

"L-Lenkacchi?!" Lenka tak terima namanya diubah-ubah.

"Kau tahu, aku akan mengubah sifatmu yang pemalu itu menjadi terbuka dan ceria!" kata Rinto.

"A-Apa?"

* * *

 **Idiotic Friends**

* * *

KRING! TENG NONGGG! NENG NENG NONG NENG NONG NANG NONG NENG NENG NONG NENG~

"Yes pulang!" Rinto berteriak kegirangan. Ia berdiri di atas kursi, satu kaki di kursi dan satu kakinya lagi ditaruh di atas meja.

Melihat sifat Rinto yang kekanak-kanakkan itu, Lenka hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Kamine-san, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Panggil aku Rinto!" kata Rinto tegas.

"Iya, R-Rinto," kata Lenka.

Rinto turun dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Lenka. "Mau pulang bersamaku? Ada teman-temanku juga! Nanti kukenalkan mereka berdua padamu!"

"H-hah?" Lenka lagi-lagi kaget. "Y-Yaudah, deh."

Lenka pun berjalan mengikuti Rinto. Hampir semua orang yang melihat Lenka terpaku, sehingga membuat Lenka sedikit takut dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Hei, kenapa semua orang melihatku seperti itu?" Lenka berbisik.

Rinto pun melihat ke sekeliling. Tak lama, ia tersenyum aneh(?). "Artinya, kau akan menjadi popular girl, Lenkacchi."

"Apa? Aku tak mau!" kata Lenka.

Rinto hanya bisa menghela napasnya. "Menjadi popular di sini itu takdir. Aku, Miku, dan Mikuo pun bahkan tak mau menjadi popular,"

"M-Miku dan Mikuo?" kata Lenka, bingung.

"Iya, dan, itu mereka!" Rinto menarik tangan Lenka dan berlari menuju ke sepasang makhluk berambut tosca dan mata sama.

"Miku! Mikuo! Ini temanku, Kagami Lenka! Ia murid baru di sini," ucap Rinto.

Lenka terpesona melihat Miku, tapi ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"H-Hajimemashite! Namaku Kagami Lenka, a-aku pernah bertemu Rinto di sebuah tempat les musik," kata Lenka.

"Salam kenal juga! Boleh kupanggil Lenka saja?" tanya Miku.

"Boleh k-kok!" kata Lenka.

"Baiklah! Kau tahu Lenka, kelihatannya kau akan menjadi popular girl juga di sini!" kata Miku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Lenka heran.

"Karena kau dilihat semua orang! Biasa mereka akan mengerubungimu," kata Mikuo.

"Dan karena sekarang empat orang yang dibilang popular berkumpul, akan terjadi sesuatu sekarangggg!" teriak Rinto, bersamaan dengan sekumpulan orang yang berlari ramai-ramai menuju mereka.

"APAAAAAAAA?!" teriak Lenka.

* * *

 **Idiotic Friends**

* * *

"Kau tak apa-apa, Lenka?" tanya Mikuo. Mereka berempat berhasil melarikan diri dari orang-orang tersebut.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Tapi, apakah semua yang dibilang terkenal di sini, selalu dikerubungi seperti itu?" tanya Lenka.

"Iya! Dan cara menghindarnya hanya satu, yaitu melarikan diri!" kata Miku.

"A-apa? Sifatku yang pemalu begini, bahkan tak cocok menjadikanku popular.." gumam Lenka.

"Makanya! Sekarang kau ikut ke rumahku, dan kita akan bermain-main di situ!" kata Rinto.

"Sekarang? Bagaimana dengan M-Miku dan Mikuo?" tanya Lenka.

"Mereka juga ikut! Ayo!" Rinto pun berjalan di depan mereka seperti pemimpin.

"Lenka, apakah kau tahu bahwa Rinto itu punya 2 sifat buruk?" bisik Mikuo kepada Lenka.

"Apa? T-tidak, aku tidak tahu," bisik Lenka juga, takut ketahuan Rinto.

"Rinto itu kadang terlalu percaya diri dan juga malas belajar, sehingga nilainya.. err, bisa dibilang tak begitu bagus," bisik Miku.

"Malas belajar?" bisik Lenka. Mukanya menampakkan bahwa ia tak percaya dengan fakta itu.

"Iya, dia sangat malas belajar! Ia bahkan suka tidur di kelas," bisik Mikuo.

Mereka pun lalu berjalan seperti biasa sehabis bergosip tentang orang yang ada di depan mereka itu, sedangkan Lenka masih mengherankan sifat buruk Rinto itu.

'Kalau percaya dirinya aku percaya, tapi sepertinya Rinto tidak kelihatan malas belajar! Karena saat di les musik, ia selalu mendengarkan kata-kata guru dan jadi salah satu murid teladan di sana," batin Lenka.

"Kita sudah sampai!" teriak Rinto.

Lenka pun langsung melihat ke sekeliling.

"Eh? Ini cukup dekat dengan rumahku," kata Lenka.

"Benarkah? Di mana di mana?" kata Rinto senang.

"Di sini." Lenka menunjuk ke sebuah rumah tepat di depan rumah Rinto.

"Itu mah bukan cukup dekat Lenka! Itu sangat dekat!" kata Miku sweatdrop.

"Tapi baguslah rumahnya dekat, jadi kita bisa sering bermain bersama-sama!" kata Rinto. "Dan kau juga bisa mengajariku belajar!"

"Mengajarimu belajar?" Lenka heran.

"Iya! Aku 'kan, bukan masuk anak teladan dalam bidang sekolah ini!" kata Rinto, yang entah kenapa malah bangga.

"B-baiklah," kata Lenka. Ia menengok ke arah Miku dan Mikuo yang tatapan mukanya seperti 'tuh-kan-kami-benar!'

* * *

 **Idiotic Friends**

* * *

"Rumah Rinto serba oranye, ya," kata Lenka.

"Iya, aku 'kan, suka jeruk!" kata Rinto. "Yuk ke kamarku!"

"K-Ke kamarmu?!" Lenka kaget.

"Iya! Tak apa-apa, Miku juga sering ke kamarku 'kok!" kata Rinto.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar Rinto. Kamarnya rapi, tak seperti kamar laki-laki biasa.

"Rinto, kenapa kamarmu rapi?" tanya Lenka.

"Eh? Bukannya bagus kalau rapi?" Rinto bertanya balik.

"Ya iya sih.. Cuma aneh aja," kata Lenka jujur.

"Pfffft, AHHAHAHAHAA!" Miku dan Mikuo pun tertawa.

"Eh?" Lenka memiringkan kepalanya ke arah sepasang kembar negi itu.

"G-Gomen Lenka, pffftt, cuman menurutku kau terlalu jujur, pffffttt," kata Miku, berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Tapi dugaan Lenka benar sebenarnya, pffft," kata Mikuo. "Biasa kamar Rinto gak rapi kayak gini! Tapi emang Rinto kayak cewe gitu sih,"

"Yeh, kalau mau berubah kan juga boleh!" kata Rinto. "Dan sekarang, Lenka harus berubah juga jadi percaya diri!"

"Jangan!" kata Mikuo sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rinto.

"Nanti kalau Lenka diajari Rinto, yang ada Lenka malah percaya diri berlebihan, atau istilahnya, ke-PEDE-an, kayak Rinto! Kami gak mau," kata Miku, ikut tertawa juga.

"Hei! Kalian jahat banget sih! Rasakan kekuatan bantal jerukku!" Rinto melempar dua bantal berbentuk jeruk kepada Miku dan Mikuo, dan bantal itu kena tepat di muka mereka.

"Ah, cuman bantal doang," kata Miku, menyepelekan yang barusan terjadi.

"Bekas iler-ku loh," kata Rinto tersenyum licik.

"...Wut?" kata Mikuo.

"TIDAKKKKKKKK!" Miku dan Mikuo berlari-lari tanpa arah.

"MUKAKU!"

"KITA TERNODAI!"

"ABIS INI AKU MAU CUCI MUKA PAKE 5 SABUN!"

"AKU JUGA!"

"Hahahaha." Lenka tertawa kecil.

"Eh?" Rinto, Miku, dan Mikuo menengok ke arah Lenka. "Kami baru pernah melihatmu tertawa."

"Hei! Kau kira aku apa sehingga tak bisa tertawa?" Lenka mengambil selimut Rinto dan menebarkannya pada mereka bertiga sehingga mereka semua terperangkap di dalam selimut itu.

"Hei, ini selimutku!"

"Ini gak bekas iler kan?"

"Uhm.. kayaknya bekas ilerku semalem,"

"APA?! SEKARANG SEMUA BAGIAN BADANKU KENA ILER!"

"MIKUUUUU, DI BALIK RAPI-RAPI GINI TERNYATA KAMARNYA MASIH KOTOR BEKAS ILER!"

Setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari sana, mereka pun mencari-cari Lenka.

"Lenka mana?" tanya Mikuo.

"Loh, kok kamarnya gelap?" tanya Miku.

"Kita ga bisa liat apa-apa! Ada hawa dingin gitu lagi," kata Rinto. Bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Hihihihii.. Lenka sudah kubawa.. Sekarang giliran kalian!" seru seseorang, atau bisa dibilang seru sebuah makhluk.

"L-Lenka, i-itu kau kan?" tanya Rinto.

"Suara Lenka gak setinggi itu! Dan kalian di mana sih? Kita kepisah-pisah!" kata Miku, takut.

"Hmm.." Mikuo tampak berpikir.

Keheningan pun terjadi untuk sesaat.

"HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" teriak makhluk itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Miku dan Rinto.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Lenka tertawa lepas. Lampu pun kembali nyala.

"Lenka?!" Rinto terkejut.

"Apa?" Lenka berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Tangannya memegang sebuah hape.

"Kau.. mengerjai kami?" tanya Miku.

"Iya! Saat kalian terperangkap di dalam selimut itu, aku mematikan lampu dan menyalakan AC sehingga menjadi gelap dan dingin. Lalu aku berdiri di dekat pintu dan menyalakan aplikasi yang bisa membuat suaramu berubah," jelas Lenka.

"YA AMPUN LENKA!" kata Rinto.

"Saudaraku yang satu ini tapi tenang-tenang saja, kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Hmm.. sudah kuduga," kata Mikuo.

"Eh? Kok malah jadi kayak meme yang lagi booming itu?" tanya Rinto dan Miku.

"Enggak, aku sudah menduga kalau Lenka yang merencanakan ini!" kata Mikuo.

"Kau pintar juga, Mikuo!" kata Lenka.

"Iyalah! Aku 'kan, juara satu umum di sekolah!" kata Mikuo bangga.

"Kenapa kau jadi percaya diri seperti Rinto, Mikuo?" tanya Miku.

"E-eh.." Mikuo tak berkata-kata.

"Oh iya, sifatmu sudah berubah ya, Lenka? Sekarang kau jadi lebih percaya diri," ucap Rinto.

"Eh?"

"APA? CEPAT SEKALI!" seru Miku dan Mikuo.

* * *

 **End.**


	3. Ini Guruku, Mana Gurumu? - chounojou

Hai, namaku Chika, kelas 2 SMP Anu. Kalau kalian tanya apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang ini, menatap jam kelas dengan tatapan galau dan penuh harap maksimal, aku akan jawab: "Aku galau". Ya, galau. Saat ini jam pelajaran fisika yang notabene pelajaran nemesisku. Sampai aku mati pun aku tidak akan bisa menyukai fisika. Jadi saat aku melihat jam dan kusadari bahwa 15 menit lagi pelajaran ini akan selesai, aku langsung bahagia. Lah, terus kenapa galau, katamu?

Masalahnya adalah pelajaran setelah ini. Pelajaran apakah itu? Olah raga. Ya. Aku adalah tipe manusia indoor yang tidak pernah bisa melakukan olah raga apapun dengan baik dan benar. Bukannya aku benci pelajaran ini, sih, masalahnya aku hanya gugup karena aku tidak bisa olah raga.

Masalah lain dengan pelajaran olah raga adalah; gurunya. Pak Kamui, guru olah raga kami, adalah guru yang aneh. Ceplas-ceplos saja, sepertinya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak melalui proses penyaringan sekali pun. Selain itu, dia juga ganteng. Teman-temanku sih yang bilang. Tapi nih ya, mau seganteng apapun, kalau mulutnya seenaknya begitu, siapa yang tahan, sih?

Eh? Memang Pak Kamui kalau ngomong bagaimana? Kamu mau tau?

"Yak, yang berbeha di lapangan satu, yang tidak berbeha di lapangan dua, ya."

Yah… gitu deh.

* * *

 _ **Judul : Ini Guruku, Mana Gurumu?**_

 _ **Author : chounojou**_

 _ **Character :**_ **Chika, Yuki Kaai, Gakupo, Oliver**

 _ **Genre : Humor, Friendship**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Vocaloids belong to their respective studios**_

* * *

Demi apapun, hari ini panas sekali. Saking panasnya, gejala darah rendahku langsung muncul dan tadi aku hampir saja pingsan saat penilaian senam lantai. Untung saja, aku sudah selesai penilaian jadi aku bisa beristirahat di pinggir lapangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chika?" tanya Yuki, si ketua kelas, lalu duduk di sebelahku. Aku mengangguk.

"Kepalaku masih terasa sedikit ringan," jawabku. Dia tersenyum, lalu terdiam. Sepertinya dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Kami memang tidak terlalu dekat, sih….

"Yuki, kamu sakit juga?" terdengar suara Pak Kamui berteriak. Yuki terkesiap, refleks menjawab, "TIDAK, PAK!"

"Kalau begitu jangan duduk-duduk saja! Nanti pantatmu jadi besar, loh."

Pak… kata-katamu Pak….

Yuki langsung berdiri, pamit padaku dan bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain. Pak Kamui membawa bola basket dan sepertinya setelah ini mereka harus bermain basket?

"Yak, kalian semua, lempar bolanya dari luar garis _three point_. Yang lemparannya masuk boleh istirahat," jelasnya, diikuti sorakan berbagai respon dari teman sekelasku.

Guru satu ini memang ajaib. Aku geleng-geleng saja deh.

"Oke, Yuki, kamu boleh istirahat!"

* * *

 **Ini Guruku, Mana Gurumu?**

* * *

Hai, namaku Yuki, dan aku sial hari ini. Aku salah naik kereta, parahnya lagi aku ketiduran di kereta itu dan baru sadar setelah kereta sudah berjalan jauh. Akhirnya, aku terlambat ke sekolah. Sial, kalau aku tidak ketiduran, pasti masih bisa keburu. Harusnya tadi malam aku memang tidak nonton sepak bola semalaman. Tapi tidak masalah, sih. Ini World Cup! Ya harus ditonton lah! Dan lagi, kemarin tim jagoanku menang! Saat aku mencapai gerbang sekolah, kulihat Pak Kamui yang giliran menjaga gerbang hari ini. Hmm, mungkin hari ini aku tidak terlalu sial juga.

"Oh, Yuki! Tumben telat," sapa Pak Kamui. Aku mengatur napas sejenak, efek berlari sekuat tenaga dari stasiun kemari.

"Salah kereta, pak. Ketiduran pula," kataku, masih terengah-engah. Pak Kamui menawarkan minumannya padaku. Demi Tuhan, guru satu ini baik sekali! "Terima kasih, pak," kataku, lalu menyesap sedikit.

"Kok bisa ketiduran? World Cup ya?" Aku tahu Pak Kamui tidak sekedar menebak. Pak Kamui tahu aku suka menonton olah raga seperti itu meskipun aku perempuan. Kami sering mengobrol soal bola bersama-sama. Aku bahkan ikut ekstra basket di sekolah ini. Aku mengangguk, lalu wajah Pak Kamui berubah masam.

"Sialan, kemarin bapak taruhan untuk Italia, loh…" kata Pak Kamui lemas. Aku tertawa langsung.

"Sayang sekali, pak! Ya pasti Inggris yang menang, lah!"Aku tertawa keras. Pak Kamui hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan sambil menuliskan surat keterangan terlambat untukku.

"Lain kali jangan terlambat! Meskipun kalau World Cup… memang susah sih," kata Pak Kamui lagi sambil memberikan surat keteranganku. Aku terkekeh, lalu bergegas masuk ke kelas.

"Nanti kamu ada kelas bapak ya!" teriak Pak Kamui, yang langsung kurespon dengan bahagia.

Benar, 'kan? Hari ini aku tidak begitu sial juga, 'kan? Pak Kamui memang penyelamatku!

* * *

 **Ini Guruku, Mana Gurumu?**

* * *

"Yak, jadi ini Oliver, dari tim SD. Mulai sekarang dia akan berlatih dengan tim SMP," jelas Pak Kamui, tiba-tiba membawa anak dari divisi SD untuk berlatih bersama kami.

"Uh, Pak, tidak apa-apa nih?" tanyaku. Pak Kamui langsung mengangguk, dan senyum bangganya itu kok rasanya menyebalkan.

"Seratus persen tidak apa-apa, Yuki. Dia memang masih kelas lima, tapi dia bisa menyamai kalian, kok," katanya. Oliver lalu memperkenalkan diri dan langsung masuk ke salah satu tim.

"Yak, kalian sudah selesai pemanasan?" Kami mengiyakan. "Baguslah, sekarang, putri _lay up_ 20 kali, _shoot under ring_ 20 kali, _free throw_ 10 kali! Putra, _lay up_ 30 kali, _shoot under ring_ 30 kali, _free throw_ 15 kali! Hitung masing-masing berapa kali bola masuk! _Go_!"

"YA!" dan kami pun mulai berlatih basket. Satu persatu anggota klub menyelesaikan porsi latihan mereka, dan yang mengagetkan adalah Oliver berhasil menyelesaikan porsi itu dengan lumayan cepat. Setelah semua anggota menyelesaikan putaran ini, kami langsung berlatih _dribble_ melewati rintangan yang sudah Pak Kamui pasang, dan sekali lagi, Oliver menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

"Dia punya _speed_ yang bagus, tekniknya juga lumayan, jadi harus terus dipoles," kata Pak Kamui suatu hari saat aku bertanya soal Oliver.

"Jadi," kataku, "masuk SMP nanti, dia akan ke sini, ya?" Pak Kamui mengangkat bahu.

"Banyak yang sudah menawari dia beasiswa olah raga, jadi saingan kita banyak."

Pak Kamui ini, kalau soal menilai bakat olah raga orang, paling top deh.

"HEI, KALIAN TIM PUTRA, _RING_ KALIAN BUKAN DI SANA!" teriak Pak Kamui, melihat ada anak tim putra yang _nyasar_ ke daerah tim putri.

"Dasar, kalau kalian mau ke sana, pakai beha dulu!"

Yah, meskipun kata-katanya itu….

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Eeehhh hai? Waktu pertama kali lihat tema antaloginya, yang pertama kali lewat di otak saya adalah guru olah raga saya zaman SMP. Iya, guru saya kayak begitu orangnya. Yang tertulis di sini semuanya kejadian nyata. Pengalaman pribadi. Walaupun yang bagian Yuki telat itu saya karang, sih…

Yang bagian Oliver itu juga kejadian nyata loh. Guru saya itu kan pengajar ekstra juga, dan dulu saya ikut ekstranya, terus beliau beneran ngajak anak SD latihan bareng. Dan si "Oliver" itu memang jago, sih...

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membiarkan saya ikut challenge ini, dan maaf kalau aneh. Maklum, yang nulis juga aneh OwOa


	4. Kentutlogic - anonim

Gue punya teman bernama Tadayuki Yohio, atau lebih sering gue sapa dengan Hio. Dia adalah teman sekelas gue waktu SMP. Orangnya sebetulnya lumayan ganteng. Ia tinggi dan kulitnya putih bersih karena punya darah bule dari orangtua. Beda halnya dengan kulit gue yang dekil karena hobi main layangan setiap pulang sekolah. Tapi yang namanya manusia pasti punya kekurangan. Dan hal yang kurang dari Hio, menurut gue, cuma satu: dia dongo.

Dongo di sini bukan berarti Hio senang melakukan hal-hal tolol seperti mencoba kayang sambil makan pisang goreng, tapi karena dia senang sekali berkomentar sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Gue berikan satu contoh kasus. Dulu, waktu gue dan Hio lagi asyik main _Tekken_ , gue pernah kelepasan buang angin. Bunyi. _Pret_ , begitu. Pendek, sih. Tapi cukup kencang untuk didengar telinga Hio dan gue yakin dia juga dengar.

Gue sebetulnya nggak tahu apa penyebab gue kentut waktu itu. Mungkin karena serangan Hio begitu kalap, sampai-sampai gue terlalu tegang kemudian, dari rasa tegang itu, perut gue menciptakan gumpalan gas yang berontak minta dikeluarkan.

Sebagai anak yang dididik sopan santun, gue paham buang angin sembarangan adalah perbuatan yang tidak sopan. Jadi, gue pun berinisiatif minta maaf. Tapi niat mulia gue rontok karena tiba-tiba Hio berkomentar.

"Kentut elo bunyinya kurang vibra, Meito."

"…"

Saat itu, gue curiga sudah berteman dengan seorang pengamat kentut.

* * *

 _ **Judul :**_ _ **Kentutlogic**_

 _ **Author :**_ _ **anonym (permintaan dari sang penulis sendiri untuk tidak ditunjukkan pennamenya)**_

 _ **Character :**_ **Yohioloid, Meito**

 _ **Genre :**_ _ **Humor, Friendship, Drama**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Vocaloid not belong to us**_

 _ **Author Personal Note:**_ **[ sometimes the most disgusting thing, could be the most beautiful thing—well, not always, tho' ]**

* * *

Jika ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa gue memberi contoh soal kentut, jawabannya sangat sederhana: persahabatan gue dan Hio diwarnai oleh beragam bunyi kentut. Beberapa mungkin menganggap ini sangat jorok, gue sendiri juga merasa gitu. Tapi, gue nggak bisa bohong kalau memang sesuatu yang oleh banyak orang dianggap jorok dan hina itulah yang membuat kami semakin dekat. Bahkan, gue pertama akrab sama Hio karena hal mistis bernama kentut tersebut. Dan harus gue akui, itu adalah salah satu momen paling hina seumur hidup gue.

* * *

 **Kentutlogic**

* * *

Pertemanan gue dan Hio bermula di kelas satu SMP, ketika gue tidak sengaja buang angin di pelajaran Matematika (iya, di cerita ini gue memang kelihatan sering sekali buang angin. Dan ketahuan. Tapi, percayalah, gue tidak sesering itu mempermalukan diri di depan publik).

Setelah letupan singkat dan berisik itu keluar, seisi kelas memandang gue dengan hina. Termasuk guru yang sedang mengajar. Penjelasan Beliau tentang diagram vein terpaksa _pause_ sejenak akibat bunyi sesuatu mirip tikus yang sedang sekarat. Yang reaksinya paling parah mungkin teman sebangku gue. Dia menatap gue dengan campuran syok dan jijik, seolah-olah gue baru saja melakukan dosa tak termaafkan. Kemudian, anak itu menuding gue dengan keji. Berkata tanpa dosa, "Hiiii! Meito kentut!"

Rasanya gue mau loncat dari atap saat itu juga.

Hening _awkward_ selama beberapa detik.

Gue sudah memprediksi akan ada banyak tawa meledak setelah ini, namun sebelum itu terjadi, ada bunyi kentut lain menyusul. Gue masih ingat bunyinya. _Piyuuuuut_ , mirip suara abang-abang tukang kue putu waktu lagi lewat.

Suara itu tidak berasal dari gue, tapi dari bangku paling belakang. Di sana, salah satu teman perempuan gue sedang menutup hidung sambil menatap teman sebangkunya dengan jijik. "Hio jorok!"

* * *

 **Kentutlogic**

* * *

Yang terjadi selanjutnya; gue dan Hio dihukum. Berdiri di luar kelas sampai jam Matematika selesai. Lumayan capek juga karena kami mesti berdiri kira-kira empat puluh lima menit.

Awalnya, selama dihukum, gue berniat diam saja. Kalau bisa, jangan ada percakapan apa pun dengan anak ini. Selain karena masih syok dengan kejadian barusan, gue sendiri tidak begitu akrab dengan dia. Waktu itu, gue hanya itu namanya adalah Hio. Punya darah orang luar. Cukup terkenal di kalangan siswi karena ia kulitnya putih dan wajahnya ganteng, mirip personil One Direction. Gue nggak terlalu suka dengan dia karena hal ini. Bisa dibilang, gue cemburu. Biasalah, perasaan laki-laki yang kalah saing. Gue bahkan suka menjelek-jelekan dia di belakang. Biasanya, gue bilang kalau kulit putih mulus Hio yang bak model iklan obat lulur itu tidak alami. Itu pasti panu yang menyebar.

Dengan latar belakang di atas, wajarlah kalau gue cukup malas untuk mengajak Hio bicara. Tapi, berdiri di depan kelas selama nyaris satu jam itu membosankan. Lelah pun datang lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Pada akhirnya, gue pun menyerah dan mencoba mengajak anak itu ngobrol untuk mengejar waktu.

"Elo kok jorok." Adalah kalimat pertama yang gue katakan. Gue tahu, kata-kata gue barusan terdengar sangat tidak tahu diri. Gue melabel seseorang jorok, padahal gue sendiri baru mempermalukan harkat dan martabat dengan buang angin di kelas.

"Elo lebih jorok," jawabnya. "Yang duluan, 'kan, elo. Gue cuma nerusin."

Jujur, gue bingung harus menjawab apa. Gue tidak pernah menyangka perbuatan memalukan gue menginspirasi salah satu teman sekelas gue untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Entah gue harus merasa malu atau bangga karena ini.

"Kayaknya yang kayak begitu nggak perlu diterusin, deh," kata gue, pada akhirnya.

Hio terdiam sebentar, sepertinya sedang merenungi kata-kata gue barusan. "Iya, sih. Yang kayak gitu sebetulnya nggak perlu diterusin."

"Nah."

"Tapi gue nggak bisa diem aja."

"Hah?"

Jeda.

"Gue cuma merasa nggak bisa biarin elo aja."

"Kenapa?" Gue bertanya, heran. "Kenapa elo nggak bisa? Elo punya banyak alasan buat biarin gue."

"Yaaaa gue merasa nggak betul aja." Gue terdiam mendengar jawaban ini. Terhenyak. Tidak menyangka bahwa anak yang sering gue bilang panuan secara sembunyi-sembunyi ini ternyata punya sedikit rasa peduli terhadap gue.

"Lagian, gue nggak bisa lihat elo malu sendirian, Meito."

Kalimat yang terakhir sukses membuat gue kehilangan kata-kata, bersamaan dengan jungkir baliknya pandangan gue terhadap Hio.

Selama ini, belum ada yang menaruh terlalu banyak atensi pada gue. Bahkan mereka yang sering gue panggil teman sepermainan, biasanya mereka tidak terlalu memerhatikan gue. Mereka hanya tertawa ketika gue kedapatan melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Belum ada yang pernah maju, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama memalukan agar kemudian kami tertawa bersama-sama—bukannya menertawakan salah satu dari kami.

Hio adalah orang prtama yang melakukannya. Dan dia bahkan belum menjadi teman gue ketika itu.

Makanya, waktu Hio bilang begitu, gue langsung merasa Hio keren banget. Tidak banyak anak yang usianya masih di bawah lima belas tahun, tapi bisa mengucapkan hal sederhana tapi punya makna yang bijak. Kalau gue cewek, mungkin muka gue sudah merona saat ini, kemudian langsung jatuh bertekuk lutut. Gue akan bersedia menjadi pacar dia, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Hio baru saja kentut di kelas. Kemudian, kita akan jadian, lalu mulai belajar memahami satu sama lain dengan lebih dalam. Kita akan menciptakan sandi baru bernama _Sandi Kentut,_ di mana rasa senang dilambangkan dengan bunyi kentut yang bersemangat dan bertenaga, sementara perasaan sedih diwakili oleh letupan kecil yang lemah. Setelah itu, kita akan menikah dan punya dua anak kembar yang lucu-lucu, yang nantinya akan diajarkan sandi tersebut sebagai pegangan hidup.

Indah sekali.

Sayangnya, gue bukan cewek. Gue juga bukan homo. Jadi, gue nggak bisa mencoba mengerti Hio dengan cara yang romantis. Tapi, gue paham bahwa ada cara yang lain. Dan gue mengawali itu dengan sodoran tangan serta ucapan sederhana, "Makasih."

"Sama-sama."

Tangan kami berjabat.

Dari sana, tanpa gue sadari, pertemanan kami pun dimulai.

Kesimpulan: Kentut dapat membawa teman,

Kesimpulan 2: Jangan remehkan kekuatan kentut.

* * *

 **Kentutlogic**

* * *

Setelah hukuman itu, gue jadi lebih sering bersama Hio. Saat gue butuh teman belajar, gue akan menghampiri Hio. Saat ke kantin, gue pergi bersama Hio. Saat pulang, gue bareng dengan Hio. Kami jadi terlihat seperti Doraemon dan Nobita saking lengketnya.

Menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Hio pun membuat gue sadar satu hal; bahwa Hio tidak seperti yang apa yang ada di pikiran gue sebelumnya. Dulu, Gue selalu berpikir bahwa Hio adalah anak yang baik dan pendiam. Tipikal karakter sampingan di film horor yang biasa gue tonton di laptop abang. Dia baik, dia ramah, dia tak banyak bicara, dia mati paling pertama.

Hio, di sisi lain, punya kejutan sendiri.

Misalnya saja, setelah sekian lama mengenal Hio, gue baru tahu jika Hio memaknai kehidupan dengan sebuah filosofi unik. _Filosofi kentut_. Filosofi ini melahirkan sebuah logika yang kemudian gue sebut sebagai _Logika Kentut,_ karena isinya memang cuma beragam analogi yang dikaitkan dengan kentut. Gue nggak pernah tahu, dari mana Hio bisa mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat analogi semacam itu. Anak itu amat memahami kentut, seperti seorang pengentut profesional yang sudah memiliki jam terbang tinggi.

"Hidup ibarat kentut. Kadang ternotis, kadang juga nggak ketahuan sama sekali."

"Cinta seperti kentut. Ditahan sakit, dikeluarin malu."

"Soal ulangan Matematika dan kentut itu mirip. Kalau dateng, kadang seperti senapan mesin. Bertubi-tubi."

"Gajah mati meninggalkan gading. Kentut bunyi meninggalkan bau."

"Elo ngomongin kentut mulu dari tadi!" Gue protes. Lelah sudah setengah jam mendengarkan ocehan yang isinya cuma tentang kentut.

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Lama-lama gue jadi pingin kentut!"

* * *

 **Kentutlogic**

* * *

Selain biasa menggunakan logika-logika kentut, Hio juga bisa mengeluarkan komentar ketika mendengar suara kentut. Komentarnya pun beragam. Mulai dari, "bunyinya fals," sampai, " _pitch control_ -nya kurang." Kadang, dia juga memberi masukan seperti, "coba deh, di bagian ini elo _ngeden_ sedikit. Biar nanti suara yang keluar bisa lebih panjang." Ini agak aneh, mengingat biasanya orang-orang akan menatap jijik atau menjauh ketika mendapati kita buang angin. Bukannya protes apakah bunyinya kurang enak didengar atau bagaimana.

Jika ada yang menggelar kontes kentut merdu, gue yakin, Hio pasti jadi juri kehormatan.

Sekali, gue pernah meminta Hio berhenti memberikan komentar-komentar konyol seperti di atas. Dia menatap gue, bertanya kenapa.

"Jijik, tau!"

"Jijik, ya?"

"Iyalah!" kata gue. "Ya, gue sih sebetulnya nggak keberatan elo ngomongin itu sepanjang hari juga. Gue takutnya elo kelepasan aja sama orang lain."

Hio tertawa. "Elo mulia juga, tenyata."

Gue tidak merasakan Hio menganggap apa yang tadi gue bicarakan sebagai sesuatu yang penting. Sebuah tendangan pun segera gue arahkan pada anak itu, main-main. Dia menghindarinya dengan mulus, nyengir lebar.

Gue inget, ketika itu kami baru selesai menjalani ujian tengah semester hari kedua dan dalam perjalanan pulang. Gue baru saja bercerita bahwa soal Bahasa Inggris tadi amat sulit, sampai-sampai perut gue kebelet kentut. Kali ini, gue nggak ketahuan. Hio menanggapi gue dengan, "Kalo ada bunyinya juga, paling fals."

"Kenapa sih, elo sering banget komentar begitu?"

"Gimana?" Hio menoleh, bertanya balik.

"Yaaa begitu. Fals-lah. Kurang vibra-lah. Emang gunanya apaan?"

"Buat lucu-lucuan aja, Meito."

"Oh…." Karena jawaban yang gue dapet sangat simplisitik, maka gue pun menanggapi dengan singkat juga.

Ada jeda selama beberapa saat. Gue menendang kerikil kecil di depan gue, pelan.

"Tapi," kata Hio, "kalo mau mau pertimbangin saran gue yaaa nggak bakal gue larang."

"Hah?" gue menatap dia dengan tidak percaya. "Buat apaan?"

Gedikkan bahu. "Ya, kali aja masukan gue bisa membuat kentut elo lebih enak didengar."

Saat gue mendengar jawaban itu, gue bilang, "Elo sarap, ya?" Besoknya, gue mengikuti saran-saran Hio.

Sejak saat itu, setiap ada di rumah dan merasa ingin buang angin, gue selalu mengambil ancang-ancang, mencari posisi pantat yang tepat agar menghasilkan bunyi angin yang merdu.

* * *

 **Kentutlogic**

* * *

Di pertengahan semester tahun kedua, gue tahu bahwa Hio bercita-cita menjadi arsitek. Cita-cita yang sama dengan yang gue miliki. Gue sendiri ingin jadi arsitek karena melihat abang gue yang merupakan seorang mahasiswa arsitektur semester menengah. Sering melihat abang berkelut dengan denah dan maket, membuat gue berpikir bahwa profesi ini keren banget. Hio sendiri memilih cita-cita sebagai arsitek karena sesuatu yang, di telinga gue, terdengar sangat melankolis. Dan yang perlu kalian tahu, alasan ini tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan kentut.

"Gue mau bikin gedung pencakar langit, Meito. Yang banyak." Telunjuknya mengacung, mencoba meraih langit biru musim semi. Syal merah marun melilit leher Hio, perlindungan dari udara yang masih lembab."Gue mau tahu, rasanya seolah-olah nyentuh langit itu gimana."

Gue hanya mendengarkan Hio bicara.

Ajaibnya, gue tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar anak itu ingin jadi arsitek. Gue pernah meminjam buku PR-nya untuk menyalin jawaban dan kadang, di lembar-lembar belakang, gue menemukan goresan pensil yang membentuk gambar kumpulan gedung pencakar langit. Yang gue nggak tahu adalah kenapa anak itu menjadikan pencakar langit sebagai tujuannya. Tapi, gue tidak terlalu peduli dengan jawabannya. Karena, gue sudah menemukan hal menarik lainnya.

Pencakar langit itu tinggi. Kokoh. Menjulang, seolah-seolah ia menantang langit itu sendiri. Sebuah metafora yang bagus untuk seseorang yang punya perspektif tinggi, optimistik. Seseorang yang seperti Hio.

Waktu itu, gue nggak paham apa yang dimaksud perspektif. Namun, gue mengerti: bahwa cita-cita itu _Hio banget._ Makanya, gue pun menepuk kepala anak itu.

"Iya, deh," kata gue. "Nanti kita jadi arsitek bareng-bareng!"

Hio tertawa sebentar, sebelum menjawab gue dengan, "Glasgow School of Art."

"Eh?"

"Setelah lulus SMP, gue kayanya bakal pindah ke Swiss, negara nyokap gue. Terus, kita pisah. Tapi, gue akan jadi mahasiswa arsitektur di sana." Dia menyodorkan kepalan tangan kanannya pada gue. "Kita ketemu lagi di Glasgow, oke?"

Gue terdiam sejenak, agak terkejut mendapati Hio yang sudah matang merencanakan hidupnya. Sejujurnya, waktu itu gue belum mempersiapkan apa pun. Boro-boro kepikiran mau kuliah di mana, mau masuk SMA ke mana pun gue masih belum peduli. Pikir gue waktu itu, masih kelas dua SMP ini. Masih banyak hal yang mungkin terjadi di depan. Maka itu, gue mengulur-ulur waktu memikirkan segalanya.

Kini, dengan Hio yang masih menunggu _fist toss_ -nya gue balas, hanya kebingungan yang menghampiri diri gue. Tanpa persiapan, jelas gue tidak bisa menjanjikan apa pun. Namun, melihat kilat antusias serta optimis dari kedua bola mata rubi Hio, justru membuat gue tersenyum.

"Kita ketemu lagi di Glasgow."

 _Fist toss_.

Kami tertawa.

Kami telah membuat janji.

* * *

 **Kentutlogic**

* * *

Waktu masih sekolah, gue ingat sering sekali pura-pura sakit supaya bisa bolos. Terutama di hari yang ada pelajaran Matematika. Selain karena malas, gue juga ingin merasakan bagaimana sensasi membolos. Gue memang belum pernah membolos satu kali pun sejak kelas satu. Hal ini disebabkan oleh stamina gue yang fit serta ibu yang cenderung _strict_ dalam pendidikan. Gue nggak pernah diijinkan nggak masuk kalau gue sakitnya nggak parah. Cuma pusing-pusing sedikit atau sekedar pilek bukan alasan untuk tidak sekolah, begitu kata Beliau.

Ibu gue juga termasuk orang yang susah dibohongi. Berkali-kali gue pura-pura sakit, berkali-kali juga dia berhasil menyeret gue keluar dari tempat tidur. Terakhir kali, gue pernah berpura-pura sakit panas. Gue akting demam, sambil memasang pose seperti mayat Fir'aun yang dibalsem. Gue pun kejang-kejang untuk menambah efek realistis. Begitu masuk ke kamar, ibu gue histeris. Dia mengira gue kerasukan roh halus dan langsung menelpon dukun.

Hio sendiri juga bukan siswa yang angka kehadirannya seratus persen. Buku absensi dia selalu saja pernah kotor oleh tanda tidak masuk. Biasanya sekitar satu atau dua hari. Saat masuk kembali, biasanya anak itu akan melewati jam pelajaran olahraga selama beberapa pertemuan. Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai seterusnya. Gue awalnya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Tapi, lama-lama gue penasaran juga.

Pada suatu hari, Hio main ke rumah gue untuk menyalin catatan. Waktu itu, Hio sudah absen selama seminggu penuh. Agak lebih lama dari biasanya. Makanya, ia butuh catatan untuk mengejar ketertinggalan. Dia nggak takut dengan catatan gue yang tidak lengkap, karena gue sendiri sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda perkembangan. Memang betul sih, sejak gue membuat janji dengan Hio, gue merasa punya tujuan dan jadi lebih terpacu belajar lebih dari sebelumnya.

Di tengah-tengah sesi mencatat, gue tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya mengenai alasan Hio kerap tidak masuk sekolah. Saat ditanyai, Hio hanya menjawab kalem, " _Medical check-up_ rutin."

"Tapi kemaren elo nggak masuknya lama."

"Kalo kemaren emang sakit."

"Sakit apa?"

"Gula darah gue rendah."

Mendapat jawaban yang cukup bisa masuk nalar, gue pun berhenti menanyai Hio dan membiarkan anak itu melanjutkan mencatat hingga selesai, kemudian pulang ke rumahnya. Gue berpapasan denga ibu gue di ruang tamu usai mengantar Hio sampai depan pagar. Ibu gue bertanya, "Temen kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Siapa? Temen Meito, 'kan, banyak."

"Yang barusan."

"Oh…. Hio." Gue memberi anggukan, tanda mengerti. "Nggak apa-apa. Emang kenapa?"

"Kayaknya agak kurusan, ya, sekarang?" perlu diketahui, ini memang bukan pertama kali Hio datang ke rumah gue. Dia pernah main ke sini beberapa kali sebelumnya. Hanya saja, dalam rentang waktu yang jarang sekali.

"Masa'?" tanya gue balik.

"Iya. Pipinya agak tirus."

Dihadapkan pada pernyataan ini, gue bingung. Gue hampir setiap hari melihat Hio dan tidak tahu apakah memang ada perubahan signifikan darinya atau tidak. Gue pun hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu dan menjawab sekenanya, "Ladi diet OCD, kali." Kemudian berlalu ke kamar.

Gue tidak pernah membicarakan mengenai kondisi Hio setelah itu. Kalau bertemu dengan dia, gue hanya bercanda seperti biasa yang kami lakukan. Sampai akhirnya kami naik ke kelas tiga dan terpisah kelas. Dia di kelas 3-2, gue di 3-6.

* * *

 **Kentutlogic**

* * *

Setelah kelas kami terpisah, kami jadi agak jarang bertemu. Setengahnya karena jarak kelas kami yang memang lumayan jauh, setengahnya lagi karena Hio memang sudah jarang masuk sekolah. Setiap kali gue berinisiatif ke kelasnya, anak-anak kelas 3-2 mengabarkan bahwa Hio tidak masuk. Kalaupun Hio masuk, kadang ia pulang duluan dengan alasan tak enak badan. Hal ini terus-menerus terjadi sampai memasuki semester dua—waktu yang sangat sibuk untuk kami, para siswa tahun akhir. Karena kami mesti merencanakan kemana kami akan melanjutkan sekolah sekaligus mempersiapkan nilai-nilai agar nanti dapat masuk ke sekolah menengah pilihan kami.

Gue pun bertanya-tanya, apakah memang penyakit kekurangan gula darah Hio separah itu? Beruntung, nasib baik berpihak pada gue.

Seseorang menepuk pundak gue di suatu sore, ketika gue berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Saat menoleh, gue menemukan mantan senior gue dengan seragam SMA-nya. Kami berbasa-basi sebentar, sebelum akhirnya dia memberitahu gue kabar yang tak mengenakkan, yang amat jauh dari perkiraan gue. Hio tengah dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Kakak tau dari mana?" gue bertanya, refleks.

Senior itu menjawab, bahwa ia adalah tetangga Hio. Rumahnya berada tepat di depan kediaman Hio.

Setelah mendapat info tersebut, malamnya gue langsung menelepon salah satu temen gue yang berada di kelas 3-2. Meminta semua fotokopi catatan pelajaran dan menyuruhnya membawa besok pagi. Setelah menerima semua itu, gue langsung pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Hio dirawat begitu bel pulang berbunyi.

* * *

 **Kentutlogic**

* * *

Rumah sakit tempat Hio dirawat berjarak kira-kira lima belas menit dari sekolah, jika gue pergi menggunakan bus. Kompleksnya cukup luas dan pekarangannya ditanami pohon yang gue nggak tahu apa namanya.

Gue berjalan lurus menuju resepsionis, bertanya tentang kamar seorang anak bernama Tadayuki Yohio, dan seorang perawat yang bertugas pun mengantar gue ke ruang rawat di lantai tiga. Dari sana, ia menyuruh gue mendatangi seorang wanita bule yang tengah duduk di lobi. Gue menuruti instruksi, meski agak cemas juga karena bahasa inggris gue masih sebatas " _yes_ " dan " _no_ ". Cupu, memang.

Waktu gue melangkah ke arahnya, gue semakin menyadari bahwa wanita ini punya bentuk wajah dan warna mata yang sama dengan Hio. Gue pun mengerti bahwa dia adalah kerabat Hio. Kemungkinan ibu, karena setahu gue Hio tidak punya saudara. Ya, gue memang belum pernah melihat bagaimana rupa kedua orangtua Hio. Gue bahkan tidak pernah tahu di mana anak itu tinggal. Bukannya gue nggak peduli, tapi Hio sendiri yang selalu menolak setiap gue meminta main ke tempatnya.

Dengan gugup, gue menyapa. Dan wanita itu mengagetkan gue dengan membalas sapaan gue dalam bahasa yang sama. Bisa gue simpulkan jika ia sudah fasih berbahasa Jepang. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tinggal di sini.

Gue pun memperkenalkan diri sebagai teman sekolah Hio dan mengatakan maksud gue datang adalah untuk menjenguk dia.

Wanita itu menaikkan alisnya, agak terkejut. "Saya kira Hio nggak punya teman," katanya sambil berdiri. Tangan kirinya memberikan gestur agar gue mengikuti dia.

Gue mengabaikan apa yang wanita itu katakan, lebih memilih berjalan mengikuti.

Dia membawa gue ke depan sebuah ruangan berpintu warna putih. Ruangan yang gue yakin merupakan tempat Hio dirawat. Saat gue bertanya, apakah ibu Hio juga mau ikut masuk. Wanita itu menggeleng dan kembali ke ruang tunggu. Gue pun masuk sendirian.

* * *

 **Kentutlogic**

* * *

Saat gue masih membuka pintu, sejujurnya gue membayangkan Hio sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur sambil menonton televisi yang dipasang di sudut ruangan. Atau bisa juga sedang menggerutu karena harus berkutat dengan selang infus. Karena, di pikiran gue, Hio si Tukang Kentut bukanlah anak yang bisa duduk diam terlalu lama. Terbayang masa-masa waktu gue asyik bercanda sama dia.

Begitu pintu terbuka, seluruh bayangan itu rusak.

Yang gue lihat di atas bangsal, Hio sedang terbaring. Diam. Hening. Mata menatap langit-langit. Kosong. Semua cahaya yang dulu ada di matanya lenyap. Badannya jauh lebih kurus dari yang terakhir gue lihat. Dan gue merasa seperti ditampar saat mengingat bahwa ibu gue sempat menanyakan kondisi Hio.

Dengan susah payah, gue menelan ludah. Gue singkirkan rasa ragu yang sedikit demi sedikit menggelayuti, berjalan mendekat.

"Hio!" Gue mengusahakan nada suara gue terdengar amat normal, seperti biasanya.

Perlahan-lahan Hio menoleh sampai akhirnya gue bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Lebih pucat dari biasanya. Gue bahkan bisa mendapati bekas kehitaman melingkar di kelopak mata teman gue tersebut.

"Gue denger dari senior yang tinggal di depan rumah elo, kalo elo sakit." Gue merogoh tas, mengeluarkan plastik putih berisi lembaran kertas fotokopi. "Gue bawain fotokopi catatan dari ketua kelas elo. Biar elo nggak ketinggalan pelajaran. Karena kita beda kelas, kayanya catatan kita beda. Jadi, gue pinjam dari anak kelas elo aja. Gue taruh di meja, ya!"

Tanpa merasa perlu menunggu persetujuan Hio, gue meletakkan kertas fotokopi itu di meja dekat bangsal. Tepat di sebelah vas bunga berisi lili putih yang kelopaknya sudah hampir mengering. Dalam hati, gue mengingatkan diri gue sendiri untuk membeli setidaknya setangkai bunga setiap akan berkunjung ke sini.

"Makasih."

Gue terkekeh. "Sama-sama."

Bibir Hio menarik senyum lemah—sesuatu yang tanpa sadar gue syukuri. Setidaknya, dia masih bisa senyum. "Gimana sekolah?"

"Biasa." Gue menarik kursi ke dekat bangsal, mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di sana. "Bulan besok udah mulai ujian semester. Terus kelulusan. Haaah. Cepet banget."

"Heee gitu."

Gue tidak menjawab lagi. Lebih senang membiarkan ada jeda yang menyusup. Gue mencoba berpura-pura tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu dicemaskan. Tapi setiap detik yang berlalu malah membuat gue semakin penasaran.

"Elo sakit apa?" pada akhirnya gue berani bertanya. "Nggak ada hubungannya sama gula darah, kan?"

"Kanker paru-paru."

Awalnya, gue kira anak itu bercanda. Tapi, jawaban Hio ketika itu terdengar lugas, dan gue pun langsung meragukan bahwa anak itu sedang bercanda. "... Parah?"

"Stadium empat." Ia menelan ludah. "Dan kita tahu nggak ada yang namanya stadium lima."

Gue bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Jawaban yang keluar benar-benar jauh dari prediksi. Hio nggak pernah bilang apa pun tentang kanker. Dia nggak pernah cerita apa pun. Beragam pertanyaan menumpuk di kepala gue. Tentang bagaimana caranya semua ini bermula, sampai ke alasan mengapa Hio bungkam. Tidak satu pun jawaban yang bisa gue temukan. Gue terlalu kaget. Otak gue buntu.

"Kenapa nggak bilang elo sakit?"

Kali ini, Hio menaikkan bahu. "Ngerasa nggak perlu aja."

Tangan gue mencengkeram celana, berusaha menahan diri. Jelas gue merasa marah. Kecewa dan tidak terima, sebetulnya. Selama ini, gue cerita apa pun pada Hio. Dari hal aneh seperti gue pernah bermimpi diculik alien berwujud mutan kaktus raksasa, hingga ke hal-hal yang memalukan dan sifatnya lebih rahasia, seperti kenyataan bahwa gue lebih takut dengan ayam ketimbang komodo lepas. Hal-hal itu dulunya gue simpan seorang diri, tapi pada akhirnya gue bagi pada Hio. Sekarang, gue menerima kenyataan bahwa teman dekat gue tidak seterbuka yang gue kira.

"Gue tersinggung lho, Hio." Pada akhirnya, gue memilih untuk mengatakan ini. "Gue selalu cerita sama elo tiap gue lagi susah—cuma ngingetin aja, sih. Barangkali elo lupa."

Hio meringis. "Kalo cerita pun, gue bisa apa?"

Kali ini, Hio mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas. Menghalangi sinar lampu yang jatuh ke wajahnya. Nada suaranya, gue sadari, agak berubah. Biasanya, ada kejenakaan di sana. Sekarang, yang gue rasakan dari sana cuma rasa lelah dan frustasi.

Waktu itu, usia gue mungkin belum sampai enam belas tahun. Tapi, gue tahu bahwa api optimistis yang Hio punya padam pelan-pelan. Bersamaan dengan waktu yang mulai menghitung mundur di dalam tubuhnya.

Sebuah hal asing menemukan kawan baik gue, yang biasanya ngomong ngalor-ngidul berdasarkan logika kentut, menjadi seseorang yang depresi.

"… Gue masih mau jadi arsitek, Meito." Gue mendengar suara Hio merendah, diiringi isak tertahan. "… Gue mau jadi arsitek dan bikin gedung tinggi…."

Di dalam kepala, gue memutar sebuah proyeksi. Di mana ada Hio dan pencakar langit. Hio berdiri di antara gedung-gedung itu, kemudian terjatuh. Dan gedung-gedung itu runtuh tak menyisakan apa pun selain hitam.

"… Gue mau jadi arsitek…."

"…"

Gue diam. Mendengarkan.

* * *

 **Kentutlogic**

* * *

Ujian semester datang. Selayaknya anak yang bersiap menyongsong masa depan lebih baik, gue pun mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin.

Sejak seminggu sebelum masa ulangan dimulai, gue berhenti mengunjungi Hio setelah sebelumnya rutin menjenguk. Bukannya gue tidak mau menemui dia, tapi dia yang melarang gue. Katanya, kami akan menjalani ujian masing-masing. Gue, dengan kelulusan. Sementara Hio dengan operasi serta setumpuk jadwal kemoterapi. Karena itu, kita butuh waktu untuk fokus.

"Kalo kita berdua berhasil lewat," kata Hio waktu itu, "kita akan ketemu lagi di Glasgow. Masih inget janji kita, 'kan?"

Gue nyengir, lantas mengacungkan ibu jari. "Oke. Kita ketemu di Glasgow!"

Kondisi Hio, semakin hari semakin menyedihkan. Kanker menggerogoti badannya. Rambutnya, yang dulu pirang, pelan-pelan rontok. Badannya juga tinggal tulang berlapis kulit.

Gue, yang melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri perubahan itu, tidak bisa memungkiri jika gue merasa sedih. Tapi gue berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak memperlihatkannya. Sekali, gue pernah kelepasan menatap Hio dengan kasihan, dia langsung membalas dengan hardikan.

Hio bukan orang yang rela dikasihani. Bahkan meski badannya hancur sekalipun, Hio tidak akan mengijinkan siapa pun menatapnya seperti ia memerlukan belas kasih.

Mungkin itu sebabnya, meskipun ia didiagnosis kanker, sewaktu masih bisa berdiri dulu ia tidak menceritakan kondisinya pada siapapun. Sebaliknya, dia membuat semua orang, termasuk gue, tertawa. Untuk membuat semua orang yakin, bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bahwa tidak ada yang rusak di tubuhnya.

Memikirkan Hio kadang membuat gue melankolis, memang.

Gue mengerjakan ujian dengan sebaik-baiknya. Karena gue ingat, di rumah sakit, Hio juga lagi berjuang keras. Kami sama-sama berjuang untuk bisa menepati janji yang kami buat.

* * *

 **Kentutlogic**

* * *

Gue langsung pergi ke rumah sakit begitu ujian hari terakhir selesai. Mengabaikan ajakan makan-makan yang menggiurkan dari salah satu teman sekelas gue. Biasanya, gue langsung tancap gas kalau sudah berhubungan dengan makanan, tapi sekarang beda cerita.

Dengan langkah cepat, gue mendatangi resepsionis, bertanya mengenai pasien kanker bernama Yohio.

"Ah? Dia dibawa pulang ke Swiss oleh ibunya dua hari lalu."

 _Ke Swiss?_ Gue bingung, sebab gue tidak pernah mendengar apa pun perihal pemindahan Hio ke rumah sakit di negara lain. "Pengobatan di sana?"

Perawat yang bertugas tersenyum kasihan melihat gue. "Untuk dimakamkan."

"…"

Selama sedetik, telinga gue seperti tuli.

* * *

 **Kentutlogic**

* * *

Kabar kematian Hio adalah salah satu pukulan terbesar yang pernah gue alami di masa akhir masa SMP gue. Gue bahkan nggak pernah merasa seterpukul itu saat mengetahui kakak laki-laki gue terjaring razia polisi akibat dikira komplotan begal. Hio adalah salah satu teman terbaik gue. Dan dia pergi begitu saja.

Gue lupa berapa lama gue berkabung. Pokoknya tidak sampai seminggu. Sebentar? Iya. Karena gue paham, gue nggak boleh terpuruk terlalu lama. Hio juga nggak akan senang melihat gue begini.

Gue bangkit. Gue meneruskan pendidikan gue. Gue mencoba mendaftar beasiswa ke Glasgow School of Art—iya, gue masih menganggap apa yang telah gue ucapkan sebagai sebuah janji yang mesti gue tepati. Gue akan jadi arsitek dan bikin gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi, menjulang. Seperti yang ingin Hio lakukan.

Jenuh, mungkin. Karena demi mencapai itu semua, gue perlu belajar lebih keras dari siapapun. Tapi semua jenuh itu langsung hilang saat gue berbaring, mengingat masa SMP gue. Tentang _kedongoan_ Hio dan logika kentutnya. Gue ketawa.

Mungkin punya masa lalu hina nggak seburuk yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Karena ketika elo _flashback_ ke belakang, elo akan menemukan betapa lucunya momen hina itu. Dan elo akan tertawa-tawa sendiri. _Mood_ elo pun akan membaik sebanyak satu _bar_.

Dan jangan pernah percaya sama kata-kata para labelis yang mengatakan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan hanya karena elo aneh. Lihat gue dan segala keidiotan yang gue lakukan di masa lalu. Kini, yang ada di tangan gue adalah ijazah. Gue resmi menjadi sarjana arsitektur dari Glasgow School of Art.

Sebuah momen membanggakan yang tidak pernah gue sangka akan gue raih.

Dan itu berkat teman gue.

Hio, si penemu _kentutlogic_.

* * *

 **End** **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo, sebenarnya ini bukan author note penulis yang menulis fict ini, maka saya, Sae Kiyomi akan mengambil alih. Ini permintaan sendiri dari penulis untuk tidak menunjukkan pennamenya. Silakan isi kolom review, ufufu~


	5. Klub Jurnalistik - SarahAmalia

"Nakajima Gumiya, nggak punya waktu buat nerima tantangan kalian. Sekian.."

Rin hampir saja tersedak minumannya sendiri ketika mendengar perkenalan diri yang aneh dari sosok hijau lumut bernama Nakajima Gumiya itu.

"Sebentar.. apa?"

* * *

 _ **Judul : Klub Jurnalistik**_

 _ **Author : SarahAmalia**_

 _ **Character :**_ **Megpoid Gumiya, VY2 Yuuma, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine**

 _ **Genre : Humor**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Vocaloid not belong to us**_

* * *

Rin mengerjapkan matanya, hei yang benar saja. Memangnya ada perkenalan diri semacam itu? Dan lagi.. apa maksudnya coba dengan 'menerima tantangan kalian'? Mereka kan nggak akan berperang.

"Budeg ya?"

Entah berasal dari mana suara petir menggelegar itu, yang pasti rasanya Rin ingin sekali menabok pemuda di hadapannya itu. _Sembarangan_...

"Ish, nggak punya sopan santun," di sebelahnya Len protes. Oh akhirnya ada juga yang membelanya. "Dia itu bukan budeg, tapi bego."

—atau mungkin tidak.

Dengan sekali helaan nafas yang berat, Rin berdiri dari kursinya, menatap Gumiya dari atas ke bawah, dari atas ke bawah, dan terus seperti itu hingga beberapa menit.

"Yakin ikut?" tanya Rin sambil berkacak pinggang, "kamu nggak kelihatan seperti orang yang bisa menjadi jurnalis."

"Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, mbak."

Apaan? Mbak? Nggak salah? Dia masih muda oy! Umurnya masih genap empat belas tahun, masa dipanggil mbak oleh yang sepantaran? _What the hell is that_?

"Punya contoh tulisan yang kamu buat nggak? Apa kek, cerita, artikel, apa aja deh."

"Nggak punya, _sir_."

Rin menepuk keningnya, lalu kembali duduk sambil menghela nafas. Ini adalah kedua kalinya dia bertemu dengan calon anggota klubnya yang aneh, walau tidak seekstrim _kouhai_ nya yang berambut pink itu sih.

"Len, ambil alih..." ujar Rin sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arah pemuda pirang yang tengah asyik membaca buku di pojok ruang kelas.

"Oke," Len bangkit berdiri, menaruh kembali bukunya yang berjudul 'SEMANGAT MASA MUDA' dengan gambar sampul yang aneh karya seorang guru nyentrik bernama Maito Guy dari fandom sebelah.

"Komando saya ambil alih... SIIAAAAAAAAP—"

Brak.

"Ini bukan klub Pramuka, kampret!"

"Oh iya." Len berkata sok imut dengan wajah yang ia miringkan sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Belum pernah dicakar cacing nih anak.

"Ya, oke.. kamu yakin mau masuk klub kami? Kamu juga nggak punya sesuatu yang membuktikan bahwa kamu berbakat untuk menjadi seorang jurnalis. Masih mau masuk? Coba kasih bukti kalau kamu itu memang pantas untuk menjadi bagian dari klub kami." tanya Len panjang lebar dengan bahasa yang sedikit berbelit-belit.

Sedikit informasi, di SMP Hitohari ini terdapat beberapa klub. Di antaranya adalah Marching Band, Futsal, Pramuka, Taekwondo, Paskibra, dan Jurnalistik. Di antara seluruh klub tersebut, klub Jurnalistik dapat dikatakan sebagai klub paling 'gila' dan unik.

Anggota yang akan masuk direkrut secara langsung oleh ketua klub— yang tak lain adalah seorang Kagamine Rin —apabila tulisan yang mereka buat dapat mengambil hatinya. Ah, bahkan pembinanya saja tidak tahu menahu soal perekrutan anggota klub. Dengan kata lain, sang pembina hanya _nyante_ di kursinya dan tinggal meng-iyakan apa saja yang diajukan oleh sang ketua.

Kembali ke cerita. Gumiya tetap terdiam, matanya menatap lurus Len. Tiba-tiba Rin terkekeh, seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi gadis itu bangkit berdiri lalu menepuk pundak Gumiya. Wajahnya tampak bahagia.

"Baiklah Miya- _chan_ , sepertinya kau memang..."

"Suatu hari aku pernah menonton sebuah acara televisi. Film itu menceritakan sosok ayah yang kehilangan anaknya dan berusaha mencari sang anak hingga ke ujung lautan bersama seorang wanita yang mengidap kelainan mental."

"E-eh?"

"Itu adalah film yang sangat mempotek _kokoro_ ku. Mungkin.. kau juga akan menangis menonton film itu wahai teman-temanku sekalian."

"Rin.. dia gila."

"Yah, walaupun aku tidak menangis saat menontonnya."

"Se-sebentar, film apa itu? Aku jadi penasaran.'

"Itu..."

"Itu?"

"Itu adalah film..."

"Ya ya?"

"... _Finding Nemo_..."

Dan sejurus kemudian sebuah sepatu kets melayang tepat ke wajahnya. Rin terengah, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, di belakangnya Len tersenyum canggung, bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Len..."

"I-iya _Kaichou_?"

Jujur, Len paling takut saat melihat Rin marah seperti ini. Yah, tak disangka orang macam Akari Len yang serampangan bak preman pasar ternyata takut pada seorang gadis yang tengah PMS. Perempuan Menjadi Singa.

"Panggilkan Yuuma."

Seketika petir menyambar. Dalam hati Len bertanya-tanya heran. Gila kali ya, satu orang aneh macam Nakajima Gumiya saja sudah merepotkan saat ini, ditambah lagi dengan si kouhai polos tapi nyebelin berambut pink itu pasti akan menambah sakit kepala. Kagamine Rin sudah gila ternyata.

"Serius?!" Len berpura-pura kaget.

"Iya iya, serius!"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sirius Black?! Apa Voldemort kembali mencelakainya?! Biar aku selamatkan dia! Eh tunggu, bukannya dia sudah mati di tangan Bellatrix Lestrange? Nah, kalau begitu, buat apa aku ke sini?"

Len terdiam _sweatdrope_ melihat orang yang tadinya akan dia panggil sudah berada di depan pintu kelas. Berteriak bagai orang kesetanan sambil mengacung-acungkan sebuah ranting. Sejak kapan anak itu muncul coba?

"Nak," Gumiya tiba-tiba memegang bahu Yuuma— sang _kouhai_ yang masih ribut soal Sirius Black dari fandom sebelah. Tunggu, kenapa ada banyak sekali fandom sebelah? Oke, abaikan.

"Sadarlah nak... kita harus melindungi Potter nak. Ingatlah apa yang diucapkan Dumbledore di saat terakhirnya, aku yakin kau pasti masih mengingatnya."

"Ya, om. Tentu."

"Maka dari itu, mari kita perangi kelinci kuning penghancur mimpi yang di sana it—"

BLETAK. BLETAK.

"KALIAN TUH NGAPAIN SIH?! KALAU MAU MAIN SIHIR-SIHIRAN SANA PINDAH KE FANDOM SEBELAH!"

"Ternyata, seorang Kagamine Rin telah kehilangan kesabarannya teman-teman. Gadis aneh itu telah membuat seorang Nakajima Gumiya dan _kouhai_ nya— Hayashi Yuuma tepar seketika hanya dengan satu pukulan telak di wajah. Jika ini adalah kisah—"

"DAN BERHENTI MENJADI NARATOR GADUNGAN, LEN SIALAN!"

* * *

 **Klub Jurnalistik**

* * *

Hening, baik Rin maupun Len kini tengah menatap lekat-lekat ke arah sosok Nakajima Gumiya— yang melamar menjadi anggota klub namun belum juga disetujui —dengan tatapan yang tajam mengintimidasi. Di sebelah keduanya, seorang Hayashi Yuuma juga ikut menatap Gumiya dengan aura peperangan yang sangat kental, belum lagi jubah _assassin_ -nya terus berkibar tertiup angin menambah kesan gimana gitu pada bocah pink satu itu. Tunggu— darimana jubah itu muncul? Hanya Yuuma dan Tuhan yang tahu, Author nggak ikut-ikutan.

"Sekarang. Katakan, kenapa kau ingin masuk ke dalam klub?" tanya Len— yang akhirnya bisa serius.

"Kau masuk ke dalam klub kami bukan karena ingin menjadi terkenal kan?" Rin ikut melontarkan pertanyaan. Memang benar, klub Jurnalistik dapat dikatakan sebagai klub yang terkenal akibat tulisan-tulisan yang dibuat para anggotanya di mading sangat menarik perhatian.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu Nakajima Gumiya- _nii_." abaikan yang satu ini.

Hening kembali melanda. Gumiya tampak menerawang, seakan tengah mencari jawaban yang tepat. Dengan sabar Rin menunggu pemuda itu menjawab. Mengabaikan dua orang lainnya yang menatap keduanya bergantian. Dua lawan dua.

"Aku..." Gumiya membuka suaranya, menatap Rin dengan pandangan yang serius. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Jujur, aku ikut klub ini karena ingin belajar menjadi seorang reporter. Karena kudengar klub ini selalu melakukan wawancara dan mencari berita unik di sekolah setiap harinya."

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi seorang reporter?"

"Karena dunia ini penuh dengan kebusukan yang membuat orang-orang tak bersalah terkena imbasnya akibat kemunafikan berita yang ditayangkan hanya demi peningkatan rating. Hingga tanpa sadar, mereka membuat hidup banyak manusia tak bersalah hancur berkeping-keping."

Rin terhenyak, tak disangkanya sosok yang beberapa menit lalu melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan dapat berkata seperti itu. Rin menoleh, menatap dua anggota lainnya yang paling ia percaya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya gadis pirang itu.

"Aku sih oke."

"Aku suka Gumiya- _nii_ kok, tapi aku tetap tak akan membiarkan dia merebut kekuasaan ku!"

Mendengar hal itu Rin tersenyum. Ditatapnya kembali Gumiya yang masih terdiam menunggu jawaban. Lalu gadis itu mengangguk.

"Mulai hari ini, kau resmi menjadi anggota klub kami."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Len, kok sepertinya aku pernah mendengar pernyataan yang hampir mirip seperti yang Gumiya katakan tadi pagi ya?"

"Bukannya itu dari drama korea Pinocchio ya?"

"Kampret. Kukira itu murni dari dirinya sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang penting aku sudah membuat mereka terpukau kan? Hahahahahaha..."

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yah, saya nggak tahu jadi apa fic gaje yang satu ini. Rasanya ini malah jadi fic humor paling pendek yang pernah saya buat (dengan ketidakhumoran dan ketidakjelasan yang ada). Dan tentang Finding Nemo, itu saya ambil sedikit dari sebuah foto yang entah berasal darimana (dia lupa lagi /plak).

Best regards,

SarahAmaliaq


	6. My First Client - firaxarika

Di sebuah sekolah yang sangat terkenal,sekolah itu merupakan sekolah menengah pertama yang sangat disukai di Tokyo. Setiap lulusan sekolah itu,selalu dapat nilai yang memuaskan dan masuk sekolah menengah akhir yang terkenal juga, sekolah itu juga memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap mulai dari ruang kelas, perpustakaan, lapangan sekolah, lapangan basket, kolam renang, ruang dojo, dll.

Vocanami Junior High School lah nama sekolah itu.

tapi, selain prestasinya, sekolah itu juga memiliki kekurangannya yaitu…

* * *

 _ **Judul : My First Client**_

 _ **Author : firaxarika**_

 _ **Character :**_ **Furukawa Miki, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Furukawa Mikiya**

 _ **Genre : Friendship**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Vocaloid not belong to us. Cerita terisnpirasi oleh Nishimura Tomoko [My Lovely Class Leader]**_

* * *

Disebuah jalan yang sangat sepi, terlihat dua orang siswa. Yang satu laki-laki, dan yang satu lagi adalah seorang perempuan, laki-laki tersebut merupakan _banchou_ yang berada di sekolah yang letaknya berada di sebelah Vocanami Junior High School, dan cewek tersebut merupakan Siswi dari Vocanami Junior High School.

"Cepat, serahkan uangnya!" bentak sang cowok yang kelihatannya memaksa gadis itu.

"Tidak aku tidak punya uang," kata sang cewek yang kelihatannya sangat ketakutan.

"Ayo cepat serahkan," paksa sang cowok.

"Tidak," kata sang cewek.

"STOP" kata seseorang.

Orang itu adalah seorang cewek yang menguncir rambutnya kebelakang, rambutnya bewarna merah seperti batu ruby. Seragamnya sangat acak-acakkan, yaitu bagian lengannya yang digulung sampai sesikut, bagian kerahnya yang berantakan, dan rompinya yang di buka. Dia tidak gemuk,dan juga tidak kurus. Wajahnya sangat manis dengan mata yang bewarna merah, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir yang kecil. Jarinya lentik, dan dia terlihat garang dengan sorot matanya menampakkan kemarahan yang sangat.

"Fu… Furukawa Miki?!" kata sang cowok, yang mulai ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak ini, hah?!" kata sang gadis yang bernama Furukawa Miki.

Ya, kekurangan dari sekolah itu adalah sang banchou yang bernama Furukawa Miki, dia adalah banchou yang sangat ditakuti dan dihormati oleh semua banchou yang pernah melawan dia. Dia, merupakan seseorang yang sangat tidak menyukai terhadap penindasan. Jadi, jika ada orang yang melakukan penindasan pasti akan dihajarnya. Karena itulah yang membuat nama sekolah itu sedikit tercoreng.

"Aku..aku tidak melakukan apa…apapun kok," kata sang cowok.

"Ohh,tidak melakukan apapun yaaa?" kata Miki,dengan sebuah senyuman, lebih tepatnya seringaian, yang sangat manis.

"?!" sang cowok kebingungan dengan ekspresi Furukawa Miki yang tiba-tiba berubah..

* * *

 **My First Client**

* * *

"huh, dasar payah beraninya sama perempuan saja!" kata Miki kepada cowok itu.

"Ukh," desis sang cowok yang memegang perutnya yang sakit, akibat tendangan khas milik Furukawa Miki.

"maaf… Furukawa-san…" kata cowok itu.

"baiklah kali ini kau kumaafkan tapi awas saja jika kau mengulangi peristiwa ini!" kata Miki.

"i..iya," kata sang cowok yang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua..

"arigatou, Furukawa-san," kata sang cewek yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kejadian tadi.

"Douita, lainkali kalo ada yang macam-macam padamu bilang padaku yaa," kata Miki sambil mengusap kepala gadis itu.

"Ha'i" kata cewek itu dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Nah sekarang kamu pulang, hari keburu malam," kata Miki

"Iya, arigatou Furukawa-san," kata gadis itu.

Gadis itu pun pulang sambil berlari,dengan senyuman yang tersungging dari wajahnya.

Miki pun hanya menghela nafas.

" _Ada-ada saja"_ batinnya. lalu Miki pun berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

* * *

 **My First Client**

* * *

Langit pun sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga, dan waktu pun sudah menunjukan waktu pukul 5 sore. tokoh utama kita Miki, pun sampe di depan rumahnya.

Rumah yang sederhana, dengan cat yang bewarna merah jambu. Di depan rumahnya Miki, ada halaman yang tidak begitu luas. Rumah itu memiliki dua tingkat, tingkat pertama terdiri dari ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur, kamar mandi, dan ruang makan. sedangkan tingkat kedua terdiri dari dua kamar satu merupakan kamar kakaknya Miki, dan yang satunya kamar Miki sendiri.

Miki pun menghela nafas,lalu membuka pagar rumahnya,dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Tadaima" kata Miki ketika dia membuka pintunya.

"Okaeri Miki-chan," sambut laki-laki yang warna rambutnya sama seperti Miki. Dia lebih tinggi dari Miki beberapa cm, bahkan model rambutnya hampir mirip dengan Miki, yaitu dibelah pinggir dengan skala 6:4, cuman rambutnya lebih pendek daripada Miki.

"Eh, tumben Mikiya-nii udah di rumah, biasanya masih dikampus…" kata Miki kepada lelaki yang menyambutnya, dan diketahui sebagai kakaknya Miki yang bernama Furukawa Mikiya.

"Soalnya tadi sekolah kakak pulang cepat" kata Mikiya dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Oh, gitu.." balas sang adik yaitu Miki.

"Eh, Miki sini sebentar.." kata Mikiya.

Miki pun menghampiri kakaknya, kakaknya memegang wajahnya Miki, dan menemukan beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya Miki.

"Tuh kan, kamu pasti berantem lagi, ya?" Tanya kakaknya Miki,dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Iya," kata Miki,dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kan sudah aku larang untuk berantem Miki, lagipula kau kan perempuan, tidak bagus ah kalau adikku ini diketahui jago berantem," kata Mikiya yang memarahi adiknya.

"Habis kak, tadi aku melihat ada murid yang dipaksa sih aku kan tidak tahan melihatnya." bela Miki.

"Hmm, kalau begitu gimana kita adakan lomba," kata Mikiya.

"Lomba?" kata Miki.

"Iya, lombanya adalah makan keripik kentang sampai puas, dan siapa yang berhenti duluan dia yang kalah,dan kalau kamu menang kamu besok boleh seperti ini, dan kalau kamu kalah kamu harus mau kudandani seperti seorang cewek yang sangat feminim, gimana?" kata Mikiya.

"BOLEH KALAU ITU MAUMU," kata Miki,dengan aura yang sangat bersemangat.

"Baiklah ini," kata Mikiya,sambil memberi Miki sekantong besar keripik kentang.

Miki menerima keripik itu dan membukanya.

"Sudah siap?" kata Mikiya,yang juga telah membuka keripik tersebut.

"Sudah," kata Miki.

"1..2..MULAI" kata Mikiya.

* * *

 **My First Client**

* * *

Kesokan harinya…

Miki sudah siap dengan seragamnya yang rapi, yaitu bagian lengannya yang dibiarkan panjang sampai pergelangan tangannya, bagian kerahnya yang rapi,dan rompinya yang di kancingi,rambutnya yang awalnya dikuncir kini digerai,dia kini terlihat manis dengan seragam yang ia kenakan.

Kenapa Miki berubah menjadi seperti ini?

Itu karena semalam….

* * *

 **My First Client**

* * *

"Hahh, aku sudah tak kuat makan lagi, " kata Miki, yang meletakkan keripiknya diatas meja.

Mikiya yang melihat adiknya berhenti makan, langsung menghentikan lombanya.

"Yee, aku menang! Dan kau harus menuruti apa yang kusuruh!" kata Mikiya.

"Huh, baiklah," kata Miki.

* * *

 **My First Client**

* * *

"Ahh, manisnya adikku yang satu ini," kata Mikiya sambil menyiapkan bekalnya.

"Puas, kau sekarang?!"ketus Miki.

"Sangat puas gak kusangka adikku kalau jadi feminim begini jadi makin cantik," kata Mikiya.

"Huh!"dengus Miki.

"Nah ini bekalnya, sono berangkat," kata Mikiya.

"Iya,ittekimasu," kata Miki.

"Itterashai," kata Mikiya.

* * *

 **My First Client**

* * *

KRINGGGGG

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi berbunyi, semua murid keluar untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing termasuk Miki, yang masang muka kesal dan aura suramnya yang membuat semua orang tak berani untuk mendekatinya.

' _Awas saja kau onii-chan,yang sudah membuatku seperti ini!'_ batin Miki,dengan aura suramnya.

Bagaimana tidak kesal sejak tadi semua orang di sekolahnya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran yang membuatnya kesal, selain tatapan itu. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah ledekan teman-teman sesama preman yang mengejeknya, -dan tentunya semua preman itu masuk rumah sakit karena amukan Miki-.

' _Seharusnya aku tidak menerima tantangan onii-chan kemaren,'_ sesalnya.

Di tengah perjalanannya dia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Ja..jangan…"

Miki pun mendengarkan baik-baik suara tersebut.

' _Sepertinya ada yang tertindas,'_ batinnya.

"Ja..jangan!"

setelah ia mendengar suara itu dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa suara itu adalah suara orang yang tertindas, setelah dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu suara orang yang tertindas, dia langsung pergi untuk mencari arah suara itu.

* * *

 **My First Client**

* * *

Di sebuah gang dijalan yang sepi terlihat ada tiga orang cowok yang satu dia dipojokkan sama temannya wajahnya sangat ketakutan, cowok itu memakai kacamata Zoff dengan jenis ZS92001A. Rambutnya bewarna eboni dan sisanya merupakan preman yang berasal dari sekolah yang kemarin salah satu siswanya dihajar sama Miki.

"A…aku tak punya uang…." kata cowok yang berkacamata.

"Aah kau bohong,"hardik salah satu dari preman tersebut.

"Sungguh aku tak punya uang," kata cowok yang berkacamata itu.

"Gimana kalau kita ambil dan jual saja kacamatanya," kata temannya si preman tersebut.

"Ja…jangan! ini satu-satunya peninggalan ayahku," kata cowok yang berkacamata.

"Ayo ambil saja kacamatanya," kata cowok itu.

"Ja..jangan!" kata cowok yang berkacamata.

"STOPP!"teriak Miki yang berada diluar gang itu.

"Kalian jangan sembarangan yaa!" kata Miki yang melindungi cowok berkacamata itu.

"Pfft memangnya kau bisa apa,hah?! Gadis manis," ledek preman itu.

TWICHT

perkataan preman itu sukses membuat Miki semakin kesal sama penampilannya yang sekarang.

"APA KATAMU?!" bentak Miki dan sekarang auranya makin hitam dari yang sebelumnya.

"?!"preman itu mulai takut dengan aura Miki yangauranya makin suram.

' _Kayaknya aku pernah lihat cewek ini deh tapi dimana,ya?'_ batin salah satu dari preman itu,tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah,kamu kan, MIKI FURUKAWA?!" kata preman itu dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan.

ternyata salah satu dari preman tersebut adalah orang yang dihajar Miki kemarin.

"Jadi, dia itu Furukawa Miki?!" kata temannya.

"Iya, aku masih mengingatnya dia itu preman banchou terkuat itu!" katanya lagi

"Kau serius kan?!" kata temannya.

"Iya, aku serius," katanya.

"Hmm,sepertinya aku mengingatmu. Kamu yang kemarin itu kan, mau kuhajar lagi?" kata Miki dengan nada yang sangat menggoda.

"Ti…tidak," kata preman itu yang mendadak ketakutan.

"Apakah yang satunya lagi mau kukasih pelajaran?" kata Miki.

"Ti..tidak…" kata temannya.

"Kalo gitu PULANG KALIAN!"bentak Miki.

Kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ano,kamu gak apa-apa kan?" kata laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok," kata Miki

"Hmm, syukurlah," kata cowok berkacamata tersebut.

"Aturan kalo gak bertengkar sama senpai pasti tak merepotkanmu," kata cowok itu, dengan mimik yang sedih.

"Eh memangnya ada apa?"Tanya Miki

"Hmm gak ada apa-apa," kata cowok itu.

Miki memegang pundak cowok itu.

"Tidak apa, kalau kau ada masalah cerita saja sama aku. Oh ya, namaku Furukawa Miki, kalo kamu?" kata Miki dengan senyuman yang manis.

"A..aku Hiyama Kiyoteru,aku berasal dari Hachigata Jou Gakuen," kata cowok berkacamata yang bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"Di sekolah, ada seorang senpai, dia tegas, baik, dan mudah bergaul. Dia juga selalu melindungiku dari para penindas di sekolahku. Aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai kakakku sendiri, selain itu kami juga pulangnya selalu bareng, tapi sekarang kami sedang bertengkar, karena waktu itu aku menuduhnya dan membentaknya…" lanjut Kiyoteru.

"Kenapa?" kata Miki.

"Karena waktu itu, uang kas klub musik hilang, dan orang yang terakhir di kelas itu adalah dia. Padahal bukan dia orangnya, dan sejak kejadian aku membentaknya, dia tak menemuiku akhir-akhir ini… aku ingin minta maaf tapi tak tahu gimana caranya…"jawab Kiyoteru.

Miki yang mendengarkannya pun mencari solusi buat masalah Kiyoteru, tiba-tiba seulas senyuman tersungging di bibirnya dan…

"TENANG SAJA, SERAHKAN MASALAH ITU KEPADA MIKI FURUKAWA!" kata Miki.

* * *

 **My First Client**

* * *

di sebuah jalan ada laki-laki yang berjalan sendirian, dia wajahnya juga murung sama seperti Kiyoteru.

' _Apa aku keterlaluan ya?'_ katanya pada dirinya sendiri

TAP

Kiyoteru pun berada tak jauh dari pria itu masih ragu-ragu dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.

" _Kau mengerti Kiyoteru?"_

"Ngg" dia teringat dengan apa yang Miki katakan.

* * *

 **My First Client**

* * *

"Untuk meminta maaf, kau harus melakukannya dengan sopan, yaitu pertama ucapkan dulu salam lalu minta maaflah dengan tulus serta jelaskanlah alasan kenapa engkau melakukan Hal itu." Jelas Miki.

"Minta maaf yang tulus akan mendapatan kesan yang baik,dan dia pasti akan memaafkan mu~" kata Miki dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

* * *

 **My First Client**

* * *

Kiyoteru menngepalkan tangannya.

"Senpai," kata Kiyoteru.

"Kiyoteru," kata pria itu sambil menengok ke arah Kiyoteru.

"Konnichiwa senpai,"sapa Kiyoteru sambil membungkuk.

"Konnichiwa mo,"balas pria itu.

"Ngg senpai aku ingin minta maaf," kata Kiyoteru.

"Memangnya kenapa?"balas pria itu.

"Karena waktu itu membentak senpai dan menuduh yang macam-macam. Padahal bukan senpai yang melakukannya… makanya itu aku ingin minta maaf pada senpai…" jelas Kiyoteru.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, senpai!" kata Kiyoteru sambil membungkuk.

"Sebelum kamu minta maaf aku sudah maafin kok,maafkan aku juga ya Hiyama." kata orang itu.

"Eh, kenapa?"tanya Kiyoteru.

"Karena gara-gara aku mendiamkanmu,kamu jadi murung. Oh ya,ini terimalah." kata orang itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kepada Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru membukanya dan didalamnya adalah sebuah buku novel "just be friends".

"eh ini," kata Kiyoteru.

"hari ini kamu ultah kan? otanjoubi omedetto, Hiyama." kata laki-laki itu.

"senpai tahu darimana kalau aku ingin novel ini dan tahu kalo hari ini aku ultah?"tanya Kiyoteru.

"teman-temanmu yang kasih tahu aku soal ultahmu sedangkan novel aku tahu karena aku pernah lihat kamu di sebuah toko buku yang menunjukan poster kover novel tersebut,dan berkata 'aku pasti bisa membelinya' karena teringat akan hal itu, aku segera membeli novel itu dan hampir saja aku kehabisan"jelas senpainya Kiyoteru.

"SENPAI!" kata Kiyoteru sambil memeluk senpainya.

"Kau tak perlu begini karena aku sudah menganggapmu adikku sendiri, Kiyo." kata senpainya.

"Aku juga telah menganggap senpai sebagai kakakku sendiri. Arigatou senpai." kata Kiyoteru.

"Douita Kiyo,"balas senpainya sambil membalas pelukannya Kiyoteru.

"Yokatta Kiyoteru…!" kata Miki yang melihat kejadian itu dari sebuah pohon.

' _Ternyata jadi feminim itu tidak buruk juga'_ batin Miki,lalu dia membalikkan badannya dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

* * *

 **My First Client**

* * *

Di sebuah sma yang bernama Vocauta Gakuen, ada seorang ketua kelas yang terkenal akan kemanisannya,dan kebaikan hatinya,dia tinggal di kelas 2-6.

Ketua itu juga menerima konsultansi bagi siapa saja yang mengalami masalah seperti kecantikan, percintaan, dan sebagainya dia juga menerima konsultansi bagi siapa saja yang ingin seperti dirinya.

Dan orang yang kita maksud ada di kelasnya, dan terlihat sedang menunggu sesseorang.

Orang itu tidak gemuk, dan juga tidak kurus. Wajahnya sangat manis dengan mata yang bewarna merah, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir yang kecil. Rambutnya panjang, lebat dan bewarna merah seperti batu ruby. Setiap hari bagian depan rambutnya selalu dikuncir ke bagian samping kanan. Orang itu baik,manis,dan juga ceria. Dia tidak terlihat seperti mantan preman padahal waktu dulu ia adalah sang preman yang sangat ditakuti.

Dia sedang menunggu seseorang dengan duduk di meja guru, diapun menengok ke arah jendela yang berada di sebelah kanan.

Seakan teringat sesuatu,dia tersenyum kecil.

"kKien pertamaku" katanya.

tiba-tiba seorang gadis masuk, ke kelas 2-6. Dia seperti terburu-buru, sang ketua kelas tersenyum melihat gadis itu.

"Maaf apakah ini ruang konsultansi apa saja dengan ketua kelas?"tanya gadis itu.

.

.

"Iya, selamat datang di ruang konsultansi apa saja! Aku, Miki Furukawa, akan berusaha menyelesaikan masalahmu!"

* * *

 **End.**


	7. Opinion Bully - Hikari Kengo

Sekolah Menengah Pertama?

Mungkin menurut kebanyakan orang, jenjang pendidikan ini adalah jenjang transisi dari anak-anak menuju remaja. Sama, sih. Aku juga seperti itu. Tapi lebih spesifiknya, kalau yang lain mulai belajar tentang, contoh, ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis. Aku lebih memilih mengamati keadaan sosial di sekitarku.

* * *

 ** _Judul : Opinion [Bully]_**

 ** _Author : Hikari Kengo_**

 ** _Character :_** **Akita Nero**

 ** _Genre : General_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Akita Nero isn't mine and I don't take any commercial profit from this fanfic._**

 ** _Author Personal Note : Setting sekolah yang dipakai adalah keadaan sekolah di Indonesia. Berhubung saya sendiri selaku author tidak pernah sekolah di luar negeri dan sama sekali tidak mengerti sistem sekolah di luar sana ataupun keadaan di sana seperti apa. Oke, happy reading!_**

* * *

Yah, aku memang salah satu siswa yang bisa dibilang ' _introvert_ ', mungkin? Karena aku lebih suka menutup diriku sendiri dibanding bergaul dengan yang lain. Tapi, hei! Biarpun aku ini tertutup tapi aku masih peka dengan keadaan sosial di sekitarku. Dan dari sekian banyak kejadian pada saat aku bersekolah di jenjang SMP, ada satu hal yang masih tidak bisa diterima dengan hati nuraniku –agak berlebihan, memang. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencari kata yang lebih pas untuk hal itu.

Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang kenal dengan istilah dari _bully_. Ini dia yang masih tidak bisa kutolerir sampai sekarang.

Aku yakin. Di sekolah apapun, model apapun, dan di manapun letaknya, pasti ada saja terjadi penindasan baik secara fisik maupun mental. Percaya, 'deh. Sekolah yang katanya 'Bebas _Bullying_ ' pun ternyata masih kejadian juga hal seperti itu.

Sejauh pengamatanku sewaktu SMP, aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau _bullying_ ini terbagi menjadi dua –oleh senior dan teman seangkatan tahun ajaran. Yang pertama 'sih hanya akan terjadi di awal kau masuk ke SMP –dalam bentuk masa orientasi sekolah –dan durasinya pun hanya mungkin hanya sekitar tiga sampai tujuh hari. Sedangkan kasus yang kedua yang kukhawatirkan.

Kasus yang kedua ini menurutku lebih parah karena yang menjadi 'korban' akan terus ditindas sampai dia lulus. Bisakah kalian membayangkan kalau kalian ditindas selama tiga tahun sampai lulus sekolah? Belum lagi kalau si 'korban' ini ternyata satu sekolah lagi dengan sang penindas saat SMA. Yah, sudahlah. Tidak usah dilanjutkan. Nanti yang ada aku malah jadi pemandu acara pembinaan mental yang selalu membuat kebanyakan pesertanya menangis tersedu-sedu. Hehehe…

Kembali ke masalah, mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang termasuk korban. Atau mungkin malah ada juga yang menjadi korban. Tapi siapapun yang membaca tulisan ini, harap diingat. Ini hanyalah opini saya semata.

" _Kenapa masih ada yang melakukan tindak penindasan? Apakah mental kita adalah mental penguasa tiran yang suka menindas?_ " begitulah pikirku saat dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit bahwa banyak sekali siswa sekolah yang menjadi korban _bullying_. Dan herannya lagi, kadang si penindas beramai-ramai berteriak seperti ini.

"APA KAU?! TIDAK BISA MELAWAN?! DASAR MENTAL TEMPE! BISANYA CUMA DIINJAK-INJAK SAJA!"

Aku akan langsung bilang saja. Hai orang-orang yang suka menindas! Memangnya kau mau berharap sang korban akan melawan kalau kalian berteriak seperti itu sambil mengeroyok 'korban' kalian? Pernah tidak kalian dikeroyok oleh, contoh, psikopat haus darah? Pasti kalian akan takut 'kan? Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada korban kalian. Dan kalau kalian bilang mental sang korban adalah mental tempe, berarti mental kalian apa? Mental banci yang sering bergerombol di Taman Lawang?

Ekhem! Maaf, aku rasa yang tadi sedikit kasar. Tapi yang perlu kalian ketahui, banyak orang yang berubah kepribadiannya setelah sering ditindas. Kebanyakan dari mereka menjadi sering murung dan lebih senang menyendiri. Lalu setelah seperti ini para penindas akan menyebut mereka dengan sebutan'aneh', 'gila', ' _freak_ ', atau yang paling aneh –'autis' (Perlukah aku ingatkan kalau orang autis biasanya jauh lebih cerdas dibanding orang-orang kebanyakan?)

Aku mempunyai seorang teman (yang tidak akan kusebutkan namanya demi menjaga kerahasiaan) yang terus-menerus ditindas selama tahun pertama dan kedua. Lalu kami menjadi teman sekelas saat kelas tiga. Waktu pertama, aku kenal dia karena aku sesekali melihat dia terduduk di dekat gudang sekolah dengan wajah depresi –dan waktu itupun aku tidak tahu kalau dia korban karena gudang tersebut jarang dilalui banyak orang.

Hari demi hari berlalu, sampai suatu hari, saat bel pertanda istirahat sudah selesai berbunyi. Aku tidak melihatnya kembali ke kelas. Biasanya dia sudah kembali sebelum bel berbunyi. Lima menit setelah bel berbunyi, tidak ada guru yang masuk ke kelasku. Aneh, pikirku. Aku pun berjalan keluar menuju ke toilet sambil melihat-lihat kelas lain karena suasana sekolah terasa sangat ribut dibanding biasanya.

Saat aku berjalan menuju toilet, aku melihat sebuah kerumunan dari lantai tiga –tempat kelasku berada. Aku melihat ke luar untuk mendapat pandangan lebih jelas. Di antara kerumunan tersebut aku melihat temanku itu sudah mengambil kerah seseorang (orang yang menindasnya mungkin?) dengan tangan kirinya dan bersiap memukul orang itu –walaupun tangan kanannya terlihat ditahan oleh beberapa orang guru dan tangan kirinya diguncang oleh beberapa orang berseragam siswa (teman-temannya atau hanya orang lewat yang berusaha melerai). Aku terus memperhatikan dari atas –enggan memperkeruh suasana. Sampai sepuluh menit kerumunan itu berusaha melerai mereka berdua, tapi mereka seperti diam di tempat. Tidak ada yang bisa beranjak dari tempatnya. Bosan, aku pun berniat kembali ke kelas. Sepuluh menit kemudian temanku kembali ke kelas dengan seragam acak-acakan dan tampang muram. Tadinya aku mau bertanya ada apa, tapi kurasa tidak tepat bila kutanya sekarang. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menutup mulutku.

Esoknya, aku tidak mendapati dia di kelas sampai jam istirahat. Penasaran, aku pun mulai bertanya ke sekitar. Sampai akhirnya aku tahu kalau temanku itu mendapat diskors selama satu minggu karena menghajar habis-habisan orang itu. Aku ingat kalau aku melihat seseorang dengan wajah babak belur berpapasan denganku saat masuk gerbang sekolah. Eh, tunggu? Kalau dia diskors, kenapa dia tidak?

Aku pun kembali bertanya ke sekitar tentang kronologi kejadian kemarin. Dan semua orang yang kutanyai bilang kalau temanku bersalah karena dia menghajar orang itu –yang secara teknis sudah termasuk perbuatan yang melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Penasaran, aku pun menhubungi temanku dengan email dan menanyakan kronologis kejadian –bukan hanya saat dia menghajar orang itu, tapi juga kejadian-kejadian sebelum itu.

Akhirnya temanku pun menceritakan kalau dia sudah ditindas oleh orang itu selama dua tahun lebih dan yang kemarin merupakan batas di mana dia merasa bahwa dia harus membela diri. Dia juga berkata bahwa keluarganya sangat malu akan kejadian ini.

"Ironis, aku yang membela diri malah menjadi seperti ini," begitu kata-kata yang dia ungkapkan di percakapan email kami. Merasa sudah cukup dengan hal ini, aku pun menyudahi pembicaraan kami.

Geram. Ya, itulah yang kurasakan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa mencampuri masalahnya lagi.

Sejak hari itu, kebencianku terhadap tindak penindasan ini semakin mendalam.

Itu hanya satu dari pendapatku juga pengalamanku.

Sebagai penutup artikel ini, aku akan memberi beberapa patah kata untuk diingat kepada para pelaku tindakan _bullying_.

" _Luka di badan bisa sembuh dan tidak meninggalkan bekas. Sedangkan luka di hati bisa sembuh, tapi akan selalu meninggalkan bekas yang dalam."_

* * *

 **Opinion [Bully]**

* * *

"Aaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga!" kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang emas itu sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan meregangkan badannya. Pemuda itu lebih dikenal dengan nama Akita Nero. Sekarang dia adalah siswa sekolah menengah atas kelas satu. Dan tulisan di atas sebenarnya adalah artikel yang akan dipasang di blog yang Nero buat saat pertengahan tahun ajaran lalu.

"Oahm! Jam mana jam?" katanya sambil menoleh mencari jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Dia tidak biasanya terjaga sampai larut. Tapi berhubung besok adalah hari minggu, dia lebih bebas bila ingin terjaga sampai pagi buta.

" _Proof-reading_ masih bisa besok pagi. Sekarang…" dia membuka sebuah kotak di sudut kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah _twin-USB controller_. Di balik penutup kotak itu, bisa terlihat sebuah tulisan.

" _Kita bukan hidup di hutan. Maka dari itu, hukum rimba tidak berlaku di sini. –Akita Nero_ "

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N (Part 2) :**

 **Ah, tulisan saya ini apa banget coba? Yah, saya memang sudah lama tidak menulis _fic,_ jadi maafkan kalau hasilnya jauh di bawah harapan kalian.**

 **Omong-omong, kalau ada yang tanya kenapa saya menghilang dari FVI, alasannya cuma kegiatan sekolah (lebih ke ekskul, tepatnya) yang sangat, sangat, SANGAT menyita waktu saya sampai-sampai saya lupa untuk menulis lagi selama setahun ini (buktinya untuk mengubah tulisan di _profile page_ saja saya tidak sempat).**

 **Ah, daripada semakin panjang sesi A/N ini, lebih baik saya akhiri saja di sini. Oke, sampai bertemu di lain waktu!**

 ** _Constructive criticsm are always welcome!_**


	8. Our Portal World - Sae Kiyomi

Dunia portal. Sesuai dengan judul cerita ini. Tapi Portal World ini bukan suatu dunia yang terhubung dengan lubang-lubang dimensi. Tapi dunia yang bisa membuat kita terkesiap sendiri, terkaget-kaget betapa cepatnya jiwa kita 'terserap' ke dalamnya. Dunia besar yang dapat kita lewati dari sebatas layar kecil di tangan kita. Yap, ponsel.

* * *

 _ **Judul : Our Portal World**_

 _ **Author : Sae Kiyomi**_

 _ **Character :**_ **Nigaito Shion, Sayu, Big Al**

 _ **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Sci-fi**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Vocaloid not belong to us**_

* * *

"Al, sudah on di Portal World?" perempuan berambut biru kusam seperti dicampur dengan warna ungu dan abu-abu itu menegur seorang temannya yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Matanya tampak terkantuk, sepertinya ia bergadang. Tampak dia baru sampai ke sekolah. Tas malangnya dibanting ke meja yang menandakan wilayahnya.

"Berisik, aku sedang mengalahkan level 12A Windstorm, nih," ucap pemuda yang barusan dipanggil, Al, tak menggerakkan kepala dan pandangannya sedikitpun dari layar ponsel yang sedang ia pegang.

Perempuan tadi yang berambut kusam berjalan tiga langkah ke sebelah kirinya. Ada pemuda yang berambut kuning cemerlang juga memencet beberapa kali pada layar ponsel _touch_ miliknya.

"Nig-"

"Say, on sekarang deh. Ada cewek cantik banget namanya Tula. Dia baru mulai main katanya dari dua minggu yang lalu. Aku sebagai senior pasti banget dong nolongin dia menangin level 3. Dia itu senyumnya manis banget, bikin _doki-doki_ sendiri. Aku enggak mau kelihatan salting gitu. Selamatin dong, rasanya ilfiil."

Laki-laki cerewet tadi adalah Nigaito. Perempuan tadi, Sayu, menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya seisi sekolah mereka sudah kecanduan dengan yang namanya game Portal World. Semua pemain rata-rata anak SMP. Namun ada juga pemain yang sudah renta atau yang masih bocah.

Portal World adalah dunia fantasi beraplikasi tidak berbayar. Untuk memainkannya, memerlukan internet yang cukup agar terkoneksi dengan pemain lain. Para pemainpun bisa berkomunikasi dan bertingkah seperti manusia biasanya. Tidak seperti aplikasi game lainnya, yang hanya dapat melakukan gerakan terbatas dan membosankan. Game ini sangat memuaskan bagi para gamer amatiran sampai yang bertingkat professional.

Dalam Portal World memiliki bermacam tingkatan level. Level tertinggi adalah level 45SS. Tahap level dimulai dari level 1C. dari 1C naik terus sampai 45C. setelah melewati level itu, pindahlah menjadi level 1B dan seterusnya sampai level 45SS. Jika pemain level tinggi mau mengulang bermain di level rendah, bisa-bisa saja. Tiap level dapat dinaikkan jika sudah bertarung dari salah satu monster yang harus ditaklukkan dan dimasukkan ke dalam botol. Item dan peralatan bertarung dapat dibeli atau dikumpulkan setelah selesai bertarung. Para pemain dapat mendandani karakter sendiri, juga memberi nama samaran kepada mereka.

Permainan dapat dimainkan bersama, bergrub, bahkan dapat dimainkan berpasangan. Ajang ini dimanfaatkan para gamers yang belum menemukan pasangan. Pemain bisa saling bertanding. Dari adu kekuatan, mengumpulkan monster terbanyak, atau saling beradu ciri fisik. Jika salah satu pemain kalah atau game over setelah bertanding atau bertarung melawan monster, mereka otomatis kembali turun dua level sebelumnya, ditambah uang dan item-item biasa yang hilang.

"Sayu! Ayo on!"

Sayu tersentak. Ia melihat Al menolehkan kepala kepadanya. Rupanya ia sudah selesai bertarung di level 12A. Ia sangat berterima kasih memiliki sekolah berfasilitas lengkap dengan internet alias wifi. Sayu tersenyum kecil, dan membuka ponselnya. Dengan cepat dipencetnya aplikasi bersimbol busur dan panah bewarna coklat.

Tulisan besar Portal World menghiasi layar ponselnya.

 _ANDA SUDAH SIGN IN, APAKAH ANDA HENDAK MASUK KE DALAM PORTAL WORLD?_

 _ **-YA**_

 _TIDAK_

Sayu tampak seperti tidak pada dunianya lagi. Ia masuk terhisap ke dalam dunia baru fantasi. Bahkan langitnyapun bewarna ungu. Sayu dapat melihat istana-istana yang berada di beberapa tempat. Ia memilih ciri fisik yang sangat biasa untuk karakternya sendiri. Rambut panjang lurus dengan bandana hitam melekat padanya. Sayu memiliki tongkat panjang sebagai senjata, dan memakai pakaian adat China. Bukan, bukan cheongsam. Tapi pakaian Han China di Tiongkok.

 _Sayuri_

 _Level 6S_

 _Attack: cane_

 _Speed: 8_

 _Heart: 423/423_

"Sayuri!"

Sayu menoleh. Ya, Sayuri adalah nama karakter Sayu saat ini. Sayuri -atau Sayu- melihat sesosok laki-laki memakai telinga kucing dan jubah panjang. Dia adalah Alli –atau Al-. Dia berlari kecil menghampiri Sayuri.

 _Alli_

 _Level 13A_

 _Attack: scratch_

 _Speed: 7_

 _Heart: 229/309_

"Mau jalan?"

"Ok-"

"Kalian mau tinggalin aku!?" sesosok karakter laki-laki memakai syal panjang di lehernya dan jas putih di tubuhnya tampak menjewer Alli secara keras. Rambutnya yang kuning cemerlang begitu mencolok. Dia sangat familiar, salah, sangat mengenal orang itu.

"Aw, aw, aw."

"Teganya kalian meninggalkan aku!"

 _Gaito_

 _Level 31A_

 _Attack: scarf_

 _Speed: 11_

 _Heart: 256/363_

Gaito alias Nigaito sepertinya sudah kembali dari dunia bermesra-mesraannya. Mungkin ia dicampakkan, maka ia kembali lagi kepada teman-temannya.

"Oh, sudah selesai pacarannya?" sindir Alli tajam. Gaito cemberut. Ia tampak mau menangis.

Sayuri tertawa. Dia begitu senang dikelilingi Portal World ini. Rasanya nyaman, tidak beban berkeliaran di pundaknya.

"Sayuri! Dia tiba-tiba aja bilang, 'sori, aku udah ada pacar', mengerikan!" Gaito langsung memeluk Sayuri dengan kencang. Gadis itu terbatuk, dan memandang pandangan minta tolong kepada Alli.

"Alli…"

"Alli! Aku dicampakkin!" Gaito melepaskan pelukannya dari Sayuri, lalu balik memeluk Alli. Alli sesak napas. Sayuri tertawa geli melihat kedua sahabatnya berbuat konyol.

Buk.

Suara itu… apa?

" _Sayu… Sayu…"_

Sayuri celingukan. Suara itu terasa dekat. Tapi ia sangat berat untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

" _Al… Al! Nigaito! Kuninggg!"_

Ketiga orang itu terkesiap. Mereka bertiga tersadar dari Portal World. Tampak di depan mereka, seorang guru berambut coklat berwajah garang sambil melirik maut kepada ponsel-ponsel milik mereka bertiga.

"Anu, ini bisa kami jelaskan…"

"Saya tidak perlu penjelasan kalian! Ponsel kalian saya sita!"

Red Meiko –begitulah Al memanggilnya-, berkoar-koar seperti burung gagak. Raut wajah mereka bertiga berubah. Air wajah mereka memucat. Mereka tahu itu.

"Ibu guru, maafkanlah kami. Kami berjanji akan lebih memperhatikan pelajaran. Tapi kali ini kami bertiga keblablasan. Mohon pengampunan dari Ibu," Nigaito berlutut sambil memeluk erat ponsel cantiknya. Red Meiko tampak tidak memedulikan permintaan maaf dari Nigaito. Kali ini Sayu turun tangan.

"Maaf Bu. Kami tahu kami salah. Tapi jangan sita ponsel kami, ibu. Kami masih tidak peka, jadi mohon bimbingan Ibu guru untuk menuntun kami menuju hal yang baik," Sayu meminta maaf sambil memohon. Lagi-lagi Red Meiko tidak mengubris mereka. Dan saatnya Al beraksi.

"Ibu Guru," suaranya yang seksi memenuhi ruang kelas yang juga terdengar tahanan napas serta cekikikan murid-murid. " _Madamoiselle, Notre pardonne ya belle enseignant. Nos lois ne nous aiment pas ya l'enseignant._ _nos perdone, madre. Muach_ ," Al mencium ujung tangan Red Meiko.

Seluruh isi kelas sudah tak bisa menahan tawa mereka lagi. Bahasa campuran Al Prancis dan Spanish campur aduk membuat murid-murid meledak. Nigaito tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegeliannya. Sayu cengo sebentar, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Air muka Red Meiko berubah. Sepertinya ia marah. Dipukulnya meja terdekat, membuat ketiga anak itu kaget, walaupun anak-anak lain masih tertawa geli.

"KALIAN KELUAR!" Meiko mengambil ketiga ponsel anak itu, membuat mereka terkesiap.

Jika Meiko berada dalam dunia game, mungkin datanya seperti ini:

 _Red Meiko_

 _Level 35SS_

 _Attack: laser from eye_

 _Speed: 53_

 _Heart: 645/645_

"Tapi Bu-"

"KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA, SEKARANG!"

Meiko merampas ketiga ponsel yang tergeletak, dan mengantonginya. Sayu, Nigaito dan Al berjalan lunglai keluar dari kelas. Anak-anak sekelas mereka masih saja tertawa dengan girang, tak tahan akan tingkah laku ketiga maniak game ponsel itu.

Nigaito pantang menyerah. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan memelas. "Bu-"

"Sekarang atau ponsel kalian tidak kembali selama satu tahun ajaran!"

Oke, Nigaito menyerah. Dia berlari kecil mengikuti kedua temannya yang tidak menunggunya memohon.

"Woi, somplak! Tungguin!"

"BERISIK!"

Teriakan maut Red Meiko membuat Nigaito tersentak, dan jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kelas. Suara gelak tawa mengiringi mereka, diakhiri dengan bantingan pintu yang seakan-akan dapat melepas pintu dari engselnya. Yang tentu saja dibanting Red Meiko.

"Gimana nih, masih mau main," ucap Sayu menghela napas.

"Iya nih, rasanya malas di sini tanpa ngapa-ngapain," sambung Nigaito.

"Bosen."

"Mau main Portal World."

Ketiga anak itu berbicara dengan kompak, dilanjutkan dengan tawa yang menyembur keluar dari mulut mereka. Ditutup dengan pukulan keras dari arah tembok, yang diduga peluru dadakan dari Red Meiko.

* * *

 **Our Portal World**

* * *

Sayu, Nigaito dan Al mengendap-endap menuju perpustakaan. Perpustakaan memiliki lima komputer sekolah yang dapat digunakan secara bebas oleh para murid. Berhubung sekarang tidak ada murid, ketiga anak itu menuju perpustakaan, pusatnya para murid yang numpang hotspot sekolah.

Guru perpustakaan, wanita tua renta yang suka mengantuk dan agak tuli tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka. Ketiga anak itu sudah jaga-jaga jika diusir dari kelas. Di kantung seragam mereka, terdapat headphone lipat yang selalu dibawa-bawa.

Ketiga anak itu segera menempati komputer pilihan mereka. Komputer tersebut tentu saja sudah diinstal dengan aplikasi game Portal World, yang sedang buming itu. Nyaris seluruh anak SMP memainkannya. Dicoloknya kabel headphone pada komputer, lalu dimaksimalkan volume suara. Sayu dan kedua temannya mengeluarkan kacamata _savety_ , seperti kacamata snorkel yang dipakai untuk menyelam. Segera dipasangannya kacamata tersebut, lalu pandangan mereka dipenuhi layar komputer.

Kacamata tersebut dilengkapi dengan sensor mulut. Jadi jika ingin bicara, cukup berkomat-kamit dan karakter kita berbicara.

Dengan cepat mereka memencet aplikasi Portal World. Tanpa menunggu, keluar tulisan sebagai berikut:

 _ **-LOGIN**_

 _SIGN IN_

Ketiganya segera memencet tanda Login.

 _SILAKAN MASUKAN NAMA USER ANDA:_

 _ **Sayuri**_

 _PASSWORD:_

 _ **Sayugojigo25**_

Segera muncul tulisan berikut:

 _ANDA SUDAH SIGN IN, APAKAH ANDA HENDAK MASUK KE DALAM PORTAL WORLD?_

 _ **-YA**_

 _TIDAK_

Setelah menekan tanda 'ya', tampak angin segar menghembus ketiga anak nakal itu. Mereka terhisap ke dalam Portal World. Sayu membuka matanya. Pemandangan indah serta bunga-bunga aneh memenuhi tatapannya. Pemandangan yang tidak pernah mereka lihat. Ketiga anak itu bertanya-tanya. Dan walaupun sekarang jam sekolah tanpa hari libur, Portal World sangat ramai. Seharusnya mereka tidak on dan Portal World seharusnya sepi.

"Sayuri?"

"Entahlah Al, kenapa ramai, ya?" balas Gaito ikut kebingungan.

" _SELAMAT PAGI, PARA PLAYER! SECARA SPESIAL, LEVEL-LEVEL AKAN UNLOCK SELAMA 10 JAM MULAI SEKARANG. ITEM-ITEM LANGKA AKAN SEGERA TERTAMPILKAN! SILAKAN KALIAN MENGALAHKAN MONSTER-MONSTER ITU~!"_

Sayuri melongo. Ap-apa-apaan ini? Tidak ada pemberitahuan tentang acara seperti ini. Gadis itu menoleh kepada pemain di sebelahnya.

"Permisi, apa kau tahu tentang pemberitahuan ini?"

"Ya. pemberiahuan ini marak di media social kurang lebih sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kami langsung kemari," ucap salah satu pemain menjawab perkataan Sayuri.

"ASYIK!" ucap Gaito berlari kecil tanpa arah.

"GAITOOO…!" Allie mengangkat Gaito dengan satu sentakan.

"I-ini aneh," ucap Sayuri kebingungan.

" _SUDAH SIAP, PLAYER!?"_

" _YAA!"_

" _GERBANG, UNLOCK!"_

Terdengar suara teko yang panjang. Para pemain berlarian memasuki ruang bermain. Gaito yang ikut berlari segera ditarik tangannya menuju kedai di dekat sana. Langit masih agak pucat, tampak masih terlalu pagi untuk bermain. Waktu dunia nyata dan game sama.

"Hei, hei, Sayuri!"

"IKUT SEBENTAR!" hardik Sayuri.

"Ini sangat ganjil. Tidak mungkin unlock dalam waktu terbatas," ucap Allie bingung. Sayuri tampak bertekun dalam pikirannya.

Mereka bertiga duduk di pinggiran taman. Tentu saja dengan Gaito yang memelas. Sepuluh menit mereka menunggu, tidak ada kemajuan. Mereka tetap saja mematung di sana, dengan sekitar mereka yang sudah sepi. Semua karakter berlarian memasuki level-level sulit yang benar-benar terbuka.

"Jiah, Sayuri!" rengek Gaito yang tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Sayuri mengeluarkan special attacknya, yang membuat laki-laki itu kehilangan 60 nyawanya. Gaito diam.

Alli bangkit berdiri. Ia menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sayuri. "Aku lelah menunggu. Aku tidak akan membuang kesempatan curi main di perpustakaan!"

Sayuri memasang tampang datarnya.

* * *

 **Our Portal World**

* * *

"Ya sudah!" ucap Sayuri sehabis berpikir keras. Setelah setengah jam termenung sia-sia, dia bangkit berdiri.

"Apa?"

"Kita main normal aja! Anggap tidak ada acara aneh ini! Kita main layaknya seperti biasanya! Paham?" ucap gadis itu. "Dan kalau kalian mendapat item secara gratis, tolak! Jika kalian menang dengan mudah, ulang! Mengerti?"

"KENAPA!?" protes Gaito tak terima. Memang sayang sekali menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini.

"Dengar, kita bisa saja ditipu dengan acara beginian. Pencar atau bagimana?" kata Sayuri membantu kedua temannya berdiri.

"Bareng aja deh. Mau level berapa?"

"Ehm, aku level 11A aja. Ada itemku hilang di sana. Mau kuambil kembali," ucap Gaito. Sayuri menjulurkan tangannya ke depan.

"LEVEL 11A, OPEN!"

* * *

 **Our Portal World**

* * *

"Seperti biasa, mudah melewati level ini," ucap Sayuri menyeka dahinya. Para monster yang sudah nyaris kehabisan nyawa, segera dimasukkan ke dalam botol. Item milik Gaito langsung keluar, yang langsung diambilnya.

"GAMPANG APANYA! NYAWAKU TINGGAL SEDIKIT, TAHU!" protes Alli yang memang levelnya di bawah kedua temannya.

"Nih," Gaito memberikan botol stamina kepada Alli, yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati. Bagaimanapun juga, Gaito yang meminta untuk kembali ke level 11A.

BUM!

Suara dentuman keras membuat ketiga anak itu terlonjat. Suara yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"KIIIK! KIIK!"

"MONSTER!" ucap ketiga gamers itu. Kenapa ada suara dentuman?

Mereka langsung berlari menuju sumber suara. Di balik semak, tampak seorang anak perempuan tengah panik. Ia dikelilingi para monster yang siap memangsanya.

Sayuri langsung memberikan serangannya.

"Angel Wings!"

Tampak sayap melebar dari punggung Sayuri, yang menebas beberapa monster hingga terpelanting menubruk pohon. Para monster itu lumpuh seketika. Gaito mengait mereka dengan selendangnya dan langsung memasukkan mereka ke dalam botol.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Alli langsung berlari menuju anak perempuan itu. Dia menggeleng.

"Takut, takut, hueee…" anak perempuan itu menangis sambil berlari menuju Sayuri, lalu memeluknya. Alli membeku di tempat, di tambah suara dengusan tawa dari Gaito.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang monsternya sudah hilang," ucap Sayuri mengelus anak perempuan itu.

Dengan canggung Alli memberikan sebotol stamina yang tadi diberi Gaito kepada anak itu.

* * *

 **Our Portal World**

* * *

"Sudah tenang?" ucap Gaito. Anak itu mengangguk. Mereka duduk di kursi yang ada di wilayah level 11A. Sayuri berjalan bolak-balik dengan resah. Alli menemani sang anak dengan jongkok di depannya. "Siapa namamu?"

"A-aku tidak tahu namaku."

Sayuri menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kami akan memanggilmu dengan apa?"

"Ti-tidak tahu."

"Baiklah, biar aku akan memberi panggilan untukmu!" ucap Alli dengan semangat. "Panggilanmu… si cengeng!"

"AL!" bentak Gaito dan Sayuri bersamaan.

"Bercanda. Hmm… si manis?"

"Kamu kira dia kucing?"

"… Aku suka dengan panggilan itu."

"Eh? Si cengeng?" ulang Alli dengan polos.

"Bukan. Si manis. Apakah aku manis?" ucap anak itu tersenyum. Rasanya hati Gaito bergetar.

"Ma-manis kok."

 _Si Manis_

 _Level 35B_

 _Attack: hair_

 _Speed: 5_

 _Heart: 80/150_

"Kenapa kamu berada di level 11A? Apa kamu juga ikut ke dalam level-level yang terbuka secara missal itu?" tanya Sayuri. Si manis tampak kelimbungan.

"A-aku enggak tau. Tiba-tiba saja aku dikelilingi monster-monster itu. Aku takut," ucap si manis tampak ingin menangis.

"Cup, kami tidak marah kok," ucap Gaito menenangkan si manis.

"Tapi aneh," kata Sayuri memijat keningnya. "Monster-monster tadi kan dari level 23A. Kenapa bisa ada di wilayah 11A?"

"Pantas tadi hanya aku dan kamu yang menyerangnya. Alli tidak bisa karena levelnya masih lebih rendah dari monster tadi," ucap Gaito dihadiahi tendangan dari Alli.

Alli cemberut, tapi membuka komputer yang dia dapat dari melawan Windstrom tadi padi. Tampak berbagai monster keluar dari wilayahnya, dan menyerang para pemain di level lebih rendah. Mereka terkaget. Pintu wilayah yang terbuka menimbulkan para monster berkeliaran dan keluar masuk ke level seenaknya.

"Mereka keluar!" ucap Alli terkesiap.

"Kenapa sistem kacau balau begini!?"

"Pusat, kita harus ke pusat," ucap Sayuri. Gaito mengeluarkan kendaraannya. Mobil besar yang cukup dinaiki empat orang. Mobil yang langka dan cukup canggih.

Sayuri, si manis dan Alli meloncat naik ke dalam kendaraan Gaito. Disusul pemilik mobil itu sendiri setelah memerika mobilnya.

"Gaito, kecepatan penuh. Ke balai pusat."

"SIAP, NYONYA!"

* * *

 **Our Portal World**

* * *

Mereka semua sampai di pintu masuk balai pusat. Suasana di pusat kacau balau. Semua monster keluar masuk seenak mereka. Alli menggelengkan kepalanya. Mobil melaju tidak begitu cepat. Begitu badannya menghadap belakang, dia berteriak.

"Gaito!" Seekor monster berekor panjang loncat ke atas kendaraan beroda lima yang mereka tumpangi. Si manis menjerit.

"Tarik napas, semua!" ucap Sayuri mengambil alih. "Dia Stunck. Hati-hati, kalau menghirupnya, nyawa kita bisa berkurang dengan cepat!"

Gaito dan lainnya menahan napas. Sayuri menarik napas dengan mulut, dan berteriak. "AQUA!"

Air mengguyur Stunck dengan cepat, membuat Stunck melepaskan pegangannya. "GAITO!"

"SCRACH!" ucap anak itu. Cakaran angin menghujam Stunck. Langsung setelah berteriak, Gaito menginjak gas, ngebut secepatnya.

"Di depan, Sayuri!" ucap Gaito. Sayuri berdiri di atas kap mobil. Dia memutar tongkat miliknya, yang seketika itu juga menjadi panjang.

Para monster segera ditusuknya dengan tongkatnya itu, sehingga mereka berjatuhan. Jerit-jeritan ngilu keluar dari mulut para monster. Begitu mengilukan.

"ALLI!" Sayuri memegang tangan Alli dan menariknya berdiri di sebelahnya. "Keluarkan botolmu!"

"Eh?" Sayuri segera merogoh botol-botol monster di tas Alli tanpa basa-basi lagi dan melemparnya ke belakang. Botol itu pecah dan keluarlah monster besar. Alli berteriak.

"SAYURI!"

"Diam, percayalah kepadaku!"

Monster besar itu, Bearsteal, monster bertubuh besar seperti beruang dan memiliki tiga tanduk, meraung dengan keras. Dia menggertak monster-monster lainnya. Para kumpulan Scyptoraus, monster yang ukurannya lebih kecil daripada Bearsteal dan memiliki ratusan gigi kecil, mendesis kepada monster Bearsteal. Bearsteal tanpa segan-segan menerkam para kumpulan Scyptoraus yang berlarian menubruk tubuh Bearsteal.

"GAITO! TANCAP GAS!"

Mobil yang dibawa Gaito menjauhi area pertempuran. Si manis duduk diam sambil merinding. Sayuri menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Sar, kenapa kamu nekad mecahin botol monster? Kalau dia balik nyerang kita bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja, aku pernah mencobanya kok," ucap Sayuri mengedipkan matanya. Gaito melongo.

"Beneran?"

"Iyap. Terus… GAITO KONSEN LIHAT DEPAN!" Sayuri berteriak. Mobil yang dibawa Gaito mengarah kepada tembok besar. Gaito membanting setirnya, namun sekuat apapun Gaito menginjak rem, tetap saja mobil itu menabrak tembok tersebut. Sebelum menabrak, Sayuri memeluk kepala si manis untuk melindunginya dari dentuman.

BUM.

"MEMBENTANGLAH!"

* * *

 **Our Portal World**

* * *

Sayuri membuka matanya. Sebelumnya terasa gelap. Begitu ia membuka matanya, ia mendapati si manis duduk bersimpuh di depannya.

"Ka-kamu tidak apa-apa?" si manis menatap Sayuri dengan khawatir. Tampak ia sehabis menangis.

"Kenapa aku bisa begini? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Mereka baru bangun juga," ucap si manis tampak gelisah.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku…" tampak Gaito mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat. Heart mereka semua berkurang drastis. Sekitar 120 heart. Tapi heart si manis tidak berkurang. Entah kenapa…

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sayuri!?" Alli bangkit berdiri, menghampiri Sayuri.

"Ehm. Yah, nyawaku berkurang banyak sih. Tapi tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Beberapa botol staminaku juga pecah. Tapi item-item dan botol monster masih utuh," ucap Sayuri sambil memeriksa barang bawaannya. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Binggo," ucap Gaito mengedipkan matanya. Alli ikut mengangguk. Sayuri membantu si manis membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh tanah.

"Tapi, mobilmu sangat hebat, Gaito. Kamu menemukannya di mana?"

"Ufufu~ itu mobil langka. Aku menukar berbagai item mahalku dengan mobil itu," ucap Gaito mengacungkan kedua jarinya, membentuk tanda v.

"Lihatlah, mobilnya tidak hancur," Alli menganggukkan kepalanya, menandakan pandangannya kepada tembok yang tertabrak dan hancur di beberapa sisi.

Keempat anak itu berlarian menaiki mobil Gaito. Alli berdiri di atas kap mobil, melempar botol berisi cairan ke depan mobil. Botol itu pecah dan meledak, menghancurkan tembok. Gaito menginjak gas, ngebut melewati terowongan bikinan mereka itu.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, si manis berdiri di belakang, membentangkan tangannya.

* * *

 **Our Portal World**

* * *

Mereka memasuki gedung menjulang tinggi itu. Terdengar suara-suara mengerikan dari dalamnya. Mereka naik ke atas dengan kecepatan penuh.

"KIK! KIIIK!"

"GRAAWH!"

Si manis memegangi tangan Sayuri dengan ketakutan. Alli mendeteksi celah-celah untuk mereka masuk.

GRATAK

Suara itu terdengar di sepanjang gedung pusat. Mereka berjaga-jaga.

PIIIP!

"Apa itu," bisik Gaito. Mereka hening. Selagi melajukan mobil, anak itu menoleh kepada teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba seekor monster yang seperti bunglon raksasa menerjang mobil mereka dari samping. Si manis yang memiliki posisi terdekat dengan sang monster menjerit keras.

Sayuri memutar tongkatnya yang langsung memanjang. Ditaruhnya salah satu ujung tongkat pada mulutnya, lalu meniup dengan cepat.

Sebuah anak dart keluar dari ujung yang lain, menancap pada tubuh monster itu. Monster itu langsung melepaskan cengkramanannya dengan mobil, dan melemah begitu cepat.

"Hati-hati, semua," ucap Sayuri berjaga-jaga.

"Seperti biasa, Sayuri memang jago," ucap Gaito meledek gadis itu. Sayuri berdecak.

Si manis berdiri di sebelah Sayuri dengan muka penuh tekad. Segera ia membuka tutup botol yang serbuknya menyebar dengan cepat. Serbuk itu memenuhi mobil mereka. Gaito batuk-batuk.

Selagi mobil melaju, para monster berkeliaran di sekitar mereka. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menyerang. Beberapa diantara mereka celingukan, namun tidak menyerang. Sayuri bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa?

"Itu botol _Blingk_. Mereka tidak dapat mengendus kita. Walaupun mereka dapat melihat kita, tapi jika mereka tidak mengendusnya, kita tidak terasa kehadirannya," seperti bisa membaca pikiran, si manis menjelaskan. Alli mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh. Aku baru tahu botol _Blingk_ itu."

"Iya. Itu botol item langka. Kamu baru bisa mendapatkannya setelah melewati level 12S-"

"12S? Bukannya…"

"MENABRAK!"

Gaito berteriak begitu keras, mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Mereka menabrak pintu besar di puncak menara pusat. Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan kepada mereka ruang kontrol pusat yang begitu mewah dan besar.

Belum selesai mengagumi, mata mereka menuju pada sesosok yang duduk di tengah ruang kontrol pusat. Mata Sayuri menyipit.

"Siapa yang berani mengusik kegiatanku?"

Suara itu menggema begitu keras. Otomatis mereka langsung menutup telinga mereka menggunakan tangan.

"Kegiatanmu!? Membuat event gila ini!? Siapa sih, kamu ini!?" teriak Sayuri menyaingi dengungan tidak mengenakkan itu.

"Kamu tak punya hak untuk tahu."

Setelah berkata begitu, para monster mengepung mereka. Mereka melotot tidak percaya.

"Pengaruh _Blingk_ -nya…"

" _Blingk_? Apa itu!? Ini monster yang terkuat dan terhebat yang pernah kukumpulkan. Kalian tidak dapat menandinginya!" ucap sesosok gila itu.

Para monster tanpa segan menerkam mereka berempat secara serempak. Mereka tidak bisa menentukan posisi.

"SLANK!"

"ANGEL WINGS!"

BOOOMB!

Mereka tidak dapat melawan habis-habisan. Hanya ada beberapa perlawanan dari mereka, tapi karena gerak para monster itu begitu cepat dan hebat, dalam waktu tak sampai setengah jam, mereka terkepung. Sayuri dan teman-temannya masih dalam posisi menyerang.

Sang sosok itu tertawa keras. Rambut merah panjangnya berkibar. Wajahnya yang penuh licik memenuhi pandangan mereka.

"Kaliankah yang katanya berani menerobos menara pusat? Kukira sepintar apa. Ternyata begitu lemah," wanita itu kembali mengibaskan rambutnya. Si manis tidak menangis atau memasang wajah ketakutan seperti biasanya. Namun ia menatap balik wanita itu, tanpa gentir. Wanita rambut merah itu dapat melihat sosok si manis yang begitu menantangnya. Hatinya bergetar kesal.

"TARUHLAH SENJATA KALIAN!" ucapnya keras. Mereka saling bertukar pandang. Alli mengangguk. Sayuri yang sedang memegang tongkatnya di atas kepalanya segera menurunkannya. Gaito melepaskan peralatan bertarungnya, dan Alli melepas tasnya.

Wanita itu tertawa keras. Sayang sekali, dia tidak terlalu pintar.

 _Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali._

Begitu tongkat itu sejajar dengan mulut Sayuri, segera saja ditiupnya dengan keras menuju wanita gila itu. Dart itu meluncut begitu cepat, melewati pinggir telinga si wanita gila tapi tidak dapat mengenainya. Wanita itu tertawa licik begitu mengetahui siasat Sayuri tidak mengenainya.

Si manis, tanpa disangka-sangka merentangkan tangannya. Dart tadi segera berbalik, mendekati si manis yang ditemboki oleh wanita gila. Otomatis wanita itu terkena dart bius dari Sayuri. Sayuri dan kedua temannya melongo. Dart tadi memecah diri menjadi dua puluh, dan menyerang para monster yang mengepung mereka. Mereka pingsan.

"Sayuri dan lainnya, terima kasih ya," ucap si manis. Ia tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba saja sosoknya berubah menjadi laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan pakaian begitu hebat, seperti raja.

Alli berpedangan dengan Sayuri dan Gaito. Mereka semua kebingungan.

"Ah, kalian dapat memanggilku God. Aku adalah pencipta game Portal World," ucap si manis, maksudnya God, tersenyum begitu hangat. "Selama dari tadi pagi, rasanya tubuhku tidak terlalu sehat. Dan begitu sadar, aku telah menjadi sosok anak perempuan berlevel lemah yang tersesat. Saat itu, aku bertemu kalian. Terima kasih, ya."

"Sebenarnya, siapa dia?" ucap Alli menunjuk wanita berambut merah panjang itu yang tengah pingsan karena dart berbius Sayuri.

"Ah, dia adalah salah satu perancang monster terbaru. Ehm, seperti tangan kananku," ucap God berpikir. "Saat pagi, aku merasa firasat tidak baik. Ternyata dia mengambil alih. Kurasa aku sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuknya. Sayang sekali kemampuannya yang begitu menarik itu harus dihentikan."

"Ehm, sama-sama, telah mengajak kami untuk ikut petualangan yang begitu menyenangan ini," kata Alli lagi mewakili teman-temannya yang masih terkesiap, masih syok.

"Setelah memasuki lingkungan menara pusat, entah kenapa kekuatanku rasanya naik kembali. Sebagai hadiah, aku akan memberikan permintaan kepada kalian bertiga. Silakan kalian berdiskusi," ucap God.

Alli mengajak teman-temannya berdiskusi. Sayuri yang sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu syok, mengangkat berbicara. "Tolong… ukh, berikan bermacam event di Portal World."

God tersenyum lembut.

* * *

 **Our Portal World**

* * *

"SAYU! NIGAITO! AL!"

Red Meiko tampak berdiri di depan mereka. Ketiga anak itu tersentak kaget karena tak menyadari bahwa jam pelajaran sekolah sudah berakhir sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"KALIAN YA, PONSEL KALIAN SUDAH SAYA SITA, SEKARANG KALIAN MAIN DI PERPUSTAKAAN!"

"MAAF!"

Mereka serentak meminta maaf. Red Meiko menarik kuping mereka sambil setengah menyeret menuju ruang guru.

Setelah 2 jam diomeli Red Meiko, mereka berjalan lesu menuju kelas dengan menggenggam ponsel mereka. Mereka terlalu lelah dan syok untuk bermain.

Ting!

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel masing-masing dari mereka. Segera mereka buka secepat mungkin.

 _Dear para hero,_

 _Terima kasih kuucapkan kepada kalian. Kalian telah menyelamatkan Portal World. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi untuk berterima kasih._

 _Salam hangat, God._

"Ahaha, God ini, berterima kasih terus," ucap Sayu tertawa garing. Namun tak lama air mata turun melewati pipinya. Kedua temannya panik melihatnya menangis.

"Sayu, kenapa!?"

"Huweee!" gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mereka tidak tahu mengapa dia menangis. "GOD ITU CAKEP BANGET! KENAPA DIA ADALAH GOD, SIH!?"

Al tertawa kecil. Namun setelah itu, Nigaito menyusulnya menangis. "KENAPA SI MANIS ITU ADALAH LAKI-LAKI!? PADAHAL DIA MANIS BANGET!"

Dan muncullah acara tangis-tangisan antar kedua anak cengeng itu. Al makin keras tertawa. Perjalanan begitu mendebarkan itu selesai sampai di sini. Agak mengecewakan.

* * *

 **Our Portal World**

* * *

Malam hari. Sayu mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk. Ia sehabis mandi. Ia melirik kecil menuju ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam alamat e-mailnya.

 _Hai Sayuri. Kuharap kamu tidak lupa denganku. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini. Tapi aku ingin memberikan permintaan khusus untukmu. Kamu bebas memberiku permintaan apapun. Kutunggu._

 _you-know-who._

Sayu tersenyum kecil. Ia membalas pesan tadi dengan singkat.

 _Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?_

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo~ terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi pada event ini, semua~ ah, yang terakhir itu, kuharap tak masalah menyelinapkan pesan kecil untuk Sayu, kan? Kalian penasaran kan? Ufufu~

maaf atas kegajean cerita ini. jujur, ceritanya Sae dapet ide dari pikiran Sae sendiri. berhubung Sae dan kedua adek Sae ini maniak game. jadi yah, begitulah...~

Jangan lupa RnRnya~~~!


	9. Story About Arrio Cornwallis-SarahAmalia

Kalian kenal IO? Oh, tentu saja kalian tahu. Siapa sih murid di SMP Vanlatte ini yang tidak mengenalnya?

Arrio Cornwallis atau biasa dipanggil IO. Seorang siswa badung tak kenal tempat yang _always stay tune_ menjahili siapapun. Mulai dari kucing tetangga sampai para guru di sekolahnya sendiri. Entah sudah berapa kali IO mendapatkan detensi. Namun anehnya, ia tak pernah dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Hal itu dikarenakan IO merupakan salah satu di antara siswa-siswi elit dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Dengan kata lain, IO adalah seorang siswa jenius yang tak dapat dilepaskan begitu saja.

Lha emang ada ya siswa sepintar itu yang dengan bodohnya melakukan keonaran melebihi preman pasar? Ada, IO contohnya.

Namun tentu saja ada alasan di baliknya. Kalau begitu, mari, akan saya perlihatkan seperti apa seorang Arrio Cornwallis yang terkenal itu.

* * *

 _ **Judul : Story About Arrio Cornwallis**_

 _ **Author : SarahAmalia**_

 _ **Character :**_ **Luo Tianyi, IO**

 _ **Genre : Drama, Family**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Vocaloid not belong to us**_

* * *

"CORNWALLIIIIIIS!"

"Ampuni saya _sensei_! Hahahahaha..."

Seperti biasa, seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Arrio Cornwallis atau yang biasa dipanggil IO kembali membuat keonaran. Kali ini ia menantang seorang guru _killer_ dengan menempelkan permen karet di kursinya. Jelas hal itu membuat sang guru marah besar hingga meneriaki namanya bagai orang kesetanan.

Kini, IO tengah bersembunyi. Di balik sebuah pohon rindang yang dikenal angker oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah. Dengan alasan angker tersebut, IO yakin sang guru tak akan mengejarnya hingga ke halaman belakang.

Pemuda itu masih tertawa riang. Tak sadar kelakuannya menarik banyak perhatian— sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Bahkan banyak adik kelas yang mempertanyakan statusnya sebagai siswa tercerdas sepanjang masa— oke, lebay.

Tawa masih terdengar, namun perlahan tawa itu lenyap. Meninggalkan aura suram yang secara tiba-tiba menguar dari arah pohon tempat persembunyian IO.

Ya, benar. Seorang Arrio Cornwallis kini memperlihatkan wajah murung. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin ditunjukkan olehnya.

"Kenapa murung?"

IO menolehkan kepalanya, mencari-cari sumber suara yang sepertinya tengah bertanya padanya.

"Eh, nggak ada orangnya."

IO menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung, merasa aneh karena ia mendengar suara namun tak melihat wujudnya.

"Di atas sini, hei."

Pemuda itu mendongak kaget, menemukan sosok seorang gadis yang mengenakan setelan seragam SMP Vanlatte dengan sedikit berantakan tengah duduk di atas salah satu dahan pohon sambil membaca buku.

"Sejak kapan ada di sana?" tanya IO heran.

"Setiap hari di sini kok. Selalu." balas gadis itu. "Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Arrio... Arrio Cornwallis."

"Pfft.. namamu lucu." katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, aku tahu. Namaku itu Jagung."

"Tembok Jagung?"

"Hey!"

"Maaf, maaf.. namaku Luo Tianyi. Salam kenal."

Gadis itu melompat turun, menimbulkan bunyi 'puk' pelan saat ia mendarat dengan kakinya. Tangannya terjulur, disambut oleh IO dengan senyuman miring.

"Jadi.. kenapa kau murung begitu? Tadi kau tertawa-tawa." Luo segera mengambil tempat duduk di antara akar-akar besar yang mencuat keluar. Menepuk-nepuk rumput di hadapannya dengan maksud menyuruh IO untuk duduk.

"Karena kebahagiaanku pasti akan berakhir setelah ini." IO duduk dengan agak sedikit canggung, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bicara berdua saja dengan seorang gadis.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tianyi menelengkan kepalanya bingung, buku yang tadi dibaca ia simpan di atas pangkuannya.

"Yah, ini privasi."

"Nggak apa, nggak akan ada yang tahu soal ini." ujar Tianyi meyakinkan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Err.. sorry?" maksud hati, IO ingin meminta maaf karena tak bisa bercerita. Namun nadanya justru lebih tepat disebut bertanya. "Kayaknya aku nggak bisa cerita."

"Begitu." Tianyi menganggukan kepalanya sekali, "ayahmu kejam ya?"

"Eh?"

IO mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis yang beru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kok?"

"Aku bisa baca pikiran seseorang kalau kau mau tahu." ujar Tianyi sambil tersenyum manis. "Yah, kupikir orang macam ayahmu itu hanya ada di masa lalu."

"Pria itu memang brengsek!" IO mengucapkannya dengan penuh dendam, membuat Tianyi sedikit terlonjak karenanya. "Dia mengkhianati cinta Ibu, membunuhnya lalu menikahi wanita lain. Dan sialnya aku dibawa olehnya, dijadikan boneka, dipaksa menjadi pengurus club malam sialannya. Makanya aku tak pernah bisa bahagia saat di rumah. Melakukan kesalahan sedikit, cambuk. Tertidur sebentar, gelas melayang. Rasanya ingin mati saja sekalian!"

Tianyi terdiam menatap IO yang tampak sangat marah. Gadis itu tertawa kecil, membuat IO menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja.. kisahmu itu hampir mirip dengan kisahku. Tapi versi 'lembutnya', hahahaha." ujar gadis itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Well, jadi kita sama-sama merasakan penderitaan yang sama ya?"

"Tapi aku tak sampai berpikir untuk mati sih." tambahnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan kalau begitu?"

"Em.. apa ya.." Tianyi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, berpura-pura berpikir. "Nggak ada sih, cuma pasrah aja."

"Kok gitu?!" IO memekik kaget. "Cewek macam kamu tuh dimana-mana bakal milih kabur atau nangis! Bahkan bunuh diri seperti yang kupikirkan tadi!"

"Nah, kalau begitu. Kenapa kamu belum bunuh diri hingga saat ini?"

 _Strike_. IO diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa— atau malah enggan mengatakan alasannya?

"Kenapa coba?" Tianyi kembali bertanya, mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kenapa tidak baca saja pikiranku?"

"Karena ibumu?"

"Tepat." IO mengangguk lemah, tatapannya menerawang seakan ia tengah mengingat masa lalu. "Sebelum meninggal Ibuku memintaku untuk terus hidup. Dia satu-satunya orang yang tak ingin aku kecewakan, yah walaupun ia sudah tidak ada sih."

"Kalau Ibumu masih hidup dan beliau tidak perduli padamu bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa..."

"Mencarinya walau harus mendapat lebih banyak siksaan. Baiklah, aku mengerti. Seandainya dulu aku melakukan hal yang sama."

"Eh?"

"Ceritaku panjang. Aku yakin kau akan bosan mendengarnya, atau malah tak ingin mendengarnya, hahaha.. ah! Bel udah berbunyi tuh!"

Benar, bel sekolah telah berdering. Namun tampaknya IO enggan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sepertinya pemuda itu telah merasa nyaman bersama Tianyi.

"Kau boleh memanggilku _Nee-chan_ kalau mau."

"Eh, oh. Apa?" tanya IO gelagapan saat Tianyi mengatakan hal itu tiba-tiba.

"Semirip itukah aku dengan ibumu?" Tianyi tertawa kecil melihat wajah IO yang merona.

"Iya, mirip. Sangat mirip. Dan berhenti membaca pikiranku untuk saat ini."

Mendengarnya, Tianyi tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu bangkit, menepuk-nepuk roknya yang sedikit kotor lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada IO.

"Ayolah, waktuku sudah habis— oh maksudku, waktu kita sudah habis."

IO dengan senyuman miringnya mengangguk, menerima uluran tangan Tianyi dan berdiri. Menepuk celananya yang juga kotor sebelum menoleh.

"Ayo."

Dan Tianyi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau saja, aku di sini." katanya, "setidaknya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi pada akhirnya. Aku senang mendengar ceritamu."

"Lho? Kenapa? Maksudnya apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, pergilah, jangan sampai guru-guru memberi detensi padamu lagi." Tianyi kembali tertawa kecil, mengibaskan tangannya seakan ingin mengusir IO dari hadapannya dengan segera.

"Eh.. tapi.."

"Sudahlah..." kali ini gadis itu mendorong tubuh IO menjauh. "Cepat pergi, dan sampaikan ini pada ayahmu 'LC akan menghantuimu selamanya sebelum kau sadar'. Sekarang pergilah atau aku akan menghadiahi susu padamu!"

"Ta-tahu darimana kau kalau aku benci susu?!"

"Karena aku bisa membaca pikiranmu tahu! Sudah sana cepat!"

IO mengangguk pasrah dan segera berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan Tianyi yang kini tengah melambaikan tangannya.

"Kuharap aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu!" seru IO sebelum ia tak lagi bisa melihat Tianyi. Sedangkan Tianyi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak bisa dilihat IO.

Satu hal yang tak ia sadari. Ia tak akan pernah bisa bertemu kembali dengan seorang Luo Tianyi. Kapan pun, meski IO berusaha mencarinya. Dan mungkin, IO akan menyesal karena tak pernah menyadari hal tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pada akhirnya ia tak sadar tengah berbicara dengan seorang Liarizka Cornwallis. Hihi, tapi kuharap kau bahagia Arrio.. salam untuk ayahmu ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luo Tianyi bernama asli Liarizka Cornwallis (LC).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _And she's your beloved mother_ , Arrio Cornwallis.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Bhakh, aneh banget kayaknya. Dan lagi saya bikin Tianyi dan IO sebagai Ibu-Anak. Mana judulnya ga nyambung Xd

Sengaja sih nggak milih IA, biar kesannya beda. Kan jadi ada manis-manisnya gitu.. /korban iklan/plak

Nggak bikin baper ya? Hoho, saya mah gitu orangnya /apa hubungannya

Abaikan bahasa Inggris di bawah itu. Saya bingung harus nempatin kalimat apaan sebagai penutup, bhakh XD

Best regards,

SarahAmalia


	10. Teddy Bear - Viona Zhang

"Ling! Bangun! Sudah pagi!" Teriak seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh seorang perempuan yang sedang tidur dengan enaknya di kasur empuk berwarna merah darah.

"Ish... Apa sih, Ge... Masih ngantuk tau..." Ucap perempuan itu sambil menarik kembali selimutnya.

"Hish... Kau lupa ada kelas dengan Moke hari ini? Lagipula kau kan sudah berkata akan bangun pagi..." Tanya sang Ge Ge (kakak laki-laki) pada adiknya itu. Sang Ge Ge bernama Yuezheng Longya dan sang adik bernama Yuezheng Ling.

"Hah? Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Ling dengan ekspresi shock-nya.

"Humph... Jam 7 pagi.. Dan kelas dimulai jam 8... Kau berjanji pada Moke jam 7.30, kan?" Kata Longya sambil melipatkan kedua tangan'nya bersilangan di depan dadanya.

"Gilak!" Teriak Ling yang segera bangun dari kasurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Huh.. Dasar pemalas..." Ucap Longya sambil keluar dari kamar.

* * *

 _ **Judul : Teddy Bear**_

 _ **Author : Viona Zhang**_

 _ **Character : Yuezheng Ling, Zhiyu Moke, Yuezheng Longya**_

 _ **Genre : Friendship, Family**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Siapa gitu, yang pasti bukan aku**_

 _ **Author Private Note: Characters are taken from Vocaloid Chinese**_ _ **. Fic baru tentang Vocanese! Fic untuk event collab SMP yang ada di grup Facebook. Semoga ceritanya gak garing2 amat ya.. Author tambahin mentega deh biar gurih! #salah | selamat membaca!**_

* * *

Yuezheng Ling, anak bungsu dari keluarga Yuezheng. Keluarga ini sangat kaya, mempunyai perusahaan keluarga yang sangat besar. Karena Ling adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya, maka ia sangat dijaga dalam pergaulan dll. Ling masuk ke sebuah sekolah kecil & belajar disana sejak SMP. Sekarang ia tengah menduduki bangku SMA. Warna kesukaan Ling, semua yang berhubungan dengan merah.

Yuezheng Longya, kakak Ling yang tengah berada di universitas. Pria ini 'tampaknya' agak dingin jika dilihat dari luar / ketika berada di lingkungan baru. Namun, ia bisa menjadi kekanakkan jika bersama adiknya Ling itu. Longya kelak yang akan menjalankan usaha keluarga tersebut, jadi ia harus banyak belajar. Warna kesukaan Longya: semua yang berhubungan dengan hijau.

Zhiyu Moke, biasa dipanggil Moke, adalah sahabat baik Ling di sekolah kecil mereka. Ia adalah perempuan yang agak diam. Dulu Ling-lah yang mengajak-nya berteman. Moke adalah anak tunggal dari keluarganya, makanya ia sangat senang berteman dengan Ling dan juga kakaknya, Longya. Moke juga bisa dipanggil Yuyu (?). Warna kesukaan Moke: semuanya yang berwarna kuning.

* * *

 **Teddy Bear**

-BACK TO YUEZHENG HOME-

"Ge Ge! Aku berangkat dulu ya!" Teriak Ling yang sedang memasukkan buku-nya ke dalam tas.

"Kau tak sarapan dulu?" Kata Longya sambil melahap rotinya.

"Ah tidak! Sudah telat ini! Aku pergi dulu ya!" Teriak Ling yang tengah berlari keluar rumah & menaiki mobilnya.

"Dasar anak itu... Lihat saja, perutmu pasti tak akan tahan untuk 10 menit kedepan.." Demikian ucap Longya. Ia memakan rotinya dengan lahap.

* * *

 **Teddy Bear**

-AT THE CAR—

"Kyaaa! Aku lapar!" Teriak Ling di dalam mobilnya.

"Apa kita berhenti dulu untuk membeli makanan, non?" Tanya sang supir menawarkan.

"Ugh... Tapi..." Ling ragu.

"Didepan ada kios hotdog, apa Anda mau?" Tawar sang supir.

"Ah! Hotdog! Mau!" Teriak Ling dengan semangat-nya. Yah memang, Ling agak kekanakkan.

"Baiklah.." Sang supir langsung memarkir mobilnya dan keluar untuk membeli hotdog untuk tuan putrinya.

Setelah 6 menit kemudian, sang supir kembali dengan sebungkus hotdog yang masih hangat. Ia langsung memberikan'nya pada Ling. Ling makan dengan lahapnya. Mobil terus melaju menuju sekolah.

-AT THE SCHOOL—

"Moke!" Teriak Ling dari ujung. Ia memanggil sahabatnya, Zhiyu Moke, dari kejauhan. Ia berlari menuju sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, Ling.. Selamat pagi.. Kau, baru datang?" Sapa Moke dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ehehe, iya.. Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa bangun pagi seperti kau.. Hehe.." Kata Ling sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakang'nya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Kau bisa kok.. Asal kau mau berkomitmen dan berusaha.." Kata Moke.

"Egh.. Baiklah.. Akan kucoba lagi.." Kata Ling pasrah.

"Ayo masuk kelas.." Ajak Moke dan mereka berdua pergi ke kelas Geografi.

.

Mereka memanglah sahabat yang selalu bersama. Semua suka duka pun mereka sering bagi bersama. Itulah yang membuat mereka terlihat cocok. Namun, suatu hari...

.  
.

"Moke, kau kenapa? Tumben sekali muka-mu terlihat kusut seperti itu..." Tanya Ling.

"Egh... Aku.." Moke tampak bingung untuk bicara.

"Kenapa? Bicaralah.." Desak Ling.

"Umm.. Ling... B-Bagaimana jika... Jika.. Jika aku... Harus pergi dari sini...?" Moke tak berani menatap mata Ling. Dan tentu saja, Ling shock berat mendengar itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus pergi?" Tanya Ling panik.

"Karena orang tuaku akan pindah... Ke tempat yang jauh... Jadi aku mau tak mau harus ikut..." Jelas Moke.

"Tapi... Tidak bisakah kau tinggal?" Air mata Ling terasa seperti mau menetes.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

Demikian, beberapa waktu setelah itu, Moke dan Ling hanya bisa tertunduk diam.

* * *

 **Teddy Bear**

* * *

-YUEZHENG HOUSE—

*hiks* "Ge, Moke pergi..." *hiks* kata Ling dengan sedih.

"Sudahlah Ling, dia masih mungkin kembali lagi..." Kata Longya, sang kakak, menghibur adiknya.

"Tapi... Kapan dia akan kembali lagi?" *hiks* tanya Ling.

"Ini mah... Umm.. Aku juga tak tahu.. Tapi, aku yakin, Moke pasti akan kembali..." Ucap Longya penuh percaya diri.

"K-kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?" Tanya Ling.

"Itu semua karena persahabatan kalian selama ini... Aku yakin dia pasti juga tidak akan tega meninggalkan-mu begini.. Dia pasti akan kembali lagi..." Hibur Longya.

"Yah, dia pasti kembali..." Ucap Ling menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Semenjak Moke pergi, Ling menjadi kesepian di sekolah. Tapi tak apa, dia tetap akan menunggu. Menunggu sampai sahabatnya Zhiyu Moke kembali.

* * *

 **Teddy Bear**

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian…

-ON LONGYA'S ROOM—

"Eh? Sapa ini?" Kata seorang laki-laki yang tak lain bernama Longya itu saat keheranan membuka C messenger'nya yang ada sebuah pesan.

-ON C MESSENGER-

'Ini.. Siapa ya?'

'Hai Longya Ge Ge.. Ini Moke..'

'Hah? Z-z-zh-zhiyu M-m-Moke? Temen'nya Ling itu?'

'Iya bagaimana kabar Ling dan Ge Ge disana? Apakah baik-baik saja? Bagaimana Ling?'

'Kami disini baik-baik saja, Moke! Ling, saat kau pergi, tentu ia sangat sedih.. Tapi kami (lebih tepatnya aku duluan) yakin bahwa kau akan kembali lagi kesini! Bagaimana dengan kau?'

'Aku baik, Ge.. Egh, kau begitu yakin sekali kalau aku akan kembali... Kenapa?'

'Karena persahabatan kalian yang begitu mengharukan lah! Apa.. Apa kau tak akan kembali?' Muka Longya kusut seketika.

'Hahaha... Tentu saja aku akan kembali hahaha...'

'Wah! Ling pasti senang! Kapan kau akan kembali?' Tanya Longya semangat.

'Humm... Aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk Ling.. Jadi, jangan kau beritahu dulu ya adikmu.. Hemm, apa Ling tahun ini akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun lagi?'

'Oh tentu! Yang ke-20 ini akan menjadi lebih ramai karena akan banyak keluarga yang akan datang.. Apa kau akan datang juga?'

'Yah, akan kuusahakan...'

'Baiklah, kami akan menunggu...'

* * *

 **Teddy Bear**

* * *

-YUEZHENG LING'S BIRTHDAY PARTY—

Selamat ulang tahun! Selamat ulang tahun! Selamat ulang tahun! Selamat ulang tahun! Wohooo! Tiup lilin'nya! Tiup lilin'nya! Tiup lilin'nya sekarang juga! Sekarang juga! Sekarang juga! Woooo! Happy birthday, Yuezheng Ling!

Tepuk tangan meriah memenuhi ruangan pesta.

"Hwaaa! Terima kasih semuanya yang telah hadir!" Ucap Ling dengan senang'nya. By the way, dia masih terlihat kekanak-kanakan..

"Ling, sebelum kau memotong kue-nya, buatlah permohonan terlebih dahulu.." Ucap papa Ling.

"Yap, siapa tahu bisa jadi kenyataan..." Ucap Longya, karena ia tau apa yang Ling inginkan.

"B-baiklah..." Ling mulai menutup matanya & membuat permohonan. Agak lama. Tapi biarlah. Setelah beberapa detik, Ling membuka matanya kembali dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Z-z-zhiyu Moke!?" Teriak Ling tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya.

"Hehe.. Selamat ulang tahun, Yuezheng Ling.. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu yah.." Ucap Moke sambil tersenyum hangat.

Ling berlari menuju Moke & memeluknya, Ling menangis terharu.

"Tak kusangka kau akan kembali.. Salah.. Kau pasti kembali! Aku tau itu!" Ucap Ling.

"Terima kasih, Ling, untuk kepercayaan mu... Semoga di hari besar-mu ini, kau dapat bahagia..." Kata Moke.

"Sangat! Sangat bahagia! Kau tahu apa permohonan-ku tadi? Aku berharap kau akan kembali! Dan kau benar kembali! Bahkan di hari ulang tahun-ku! Huwaaa! Aku bahagia! Bahagia sekali!" Teriak Ling.

"Hahaha, rupanya kau masih kekanak-kanakkan seperti dulu yah.. Oh ya, ini untukmu.." Kata Moke sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan berwarna merah pada Ling.

"Hah? Apa ini?" Tanya Ling heran sambil menerima bingkisan itu.

"Hadiah untuk ulang tahun-mu kali ini.. Semoga kau suka.." Ucap Moke.

"Umm, boleh kubuka sekarang?" Tanya Ling tak sabaran.

"Humm.. Baiklah.. Terserah kau saja.." Ucap Moke kaku.

Semuanya sedang menunggu Ling membuka bingkisannya.

"Kyaaaa! Apa ini?!" Teriak Ling.

"Umm... Boneka beruang... Yang kubuat sendiri... Yah, mungkin tidak sebagus yang di toko... Namun, semoga kau suka ya..." Kata Moke sambil menggaruk kepala belakang'nya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Huwaaaa! Imutttt sekaliiiiii! Terima kasih Moke!" Ucap Ling gembira sambil memeluk boneka kecil barunya.

"Eh? Oh, ya sama-sama.." Ucap Moke tidak percaya bahwa Ling akan suka dengan hadiahnya itu.

Pesta berlangsung kembali. Ling dan Moke bersenang-senang bersama. Longya hanya cengingisan gaje.

* * *

 **Teddy Bear**

* * *

~Yuezheng Longya POV~

Kau tahu.. Sebenarnya hal kedua yang paling penting setelah keluarga bukanlah cinta, namun persahabatan kekal. No friends, you will always be lonely. Tidak ada teman, maka hidupmu akan selalu kesepian. Seperti Ling, adikku, dia sangat kesepian ketika Moke pergi. Dan saat ia kembali, tentu saja ia begitu senang. Barang-barang yang diberikan oleh teman / sahabat baik-mu, kiranya disimpan dengan baik. No one knows what will happen in the future. So, hargailah semua yang kau miliki sekarang. Dan yang paling penting, do not ever regret for anything that you've done.. 'Cause that will be useless.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Hello! The fic is done! Bagaimana nih ceritanya? Jelek yah? Gapapa, semua review diterima (asal jangan yg menjatuhkan semangat nulis).. Kalau mau usul juga boleh!  
Kalau mau contact author, jangan lewat PM-nya FFN, soalnya author ya jarang buka.. Lewat facebook aja (Celia Viona; profile pic: Yang Mi with shark ; cover pic: Tiny Times 4 press conference pic) ;) Thanks! Please REVIEW!


	11. Teman Baru - Lily Kotegawa

_Untukmu, kakak tersayangku._

 _Hey, kakak sudah masuk sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu, kan? Bagaimana kabar kakak di ibukota? Jujur saja, aku merasa kesepian disini. Jadi aku harap, kakak bisa berkunjung sekali-kali kesini._

 _Oya, apa kakak sudah memiliki teman baru? Seperti apa orangnya? Ah, aku harap kakak juga melampirkan foto kakak di surat balasan berikutnya. Aku sangat menantinya, kak._

 _Salam hangat dari adikmu,_

 _Rana._

* * *

 _ **Judul : Teman Baru**_

 _ **Author :**_ _ **Lily Kotegawa**_

 _ **Character :**_ **Miku Zatsune, Akaito Shion, Tieru Sukone, Rana**

 _ **Genre :**_ _ **Friendship**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Vocaloi**_ _ **d**_ _ **/Utauloid/Fanloid © their creator**_

* * *

Akaito menghela nafas. Surat dari adiknya baru saja ia baca. Ah, sejujurnya ia merasa kehidupannya semakin rumit. Kalian mau tahu kenapa? Itu karena―

"Shion, aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau harus mengumpulkan buku-buku ini ke ruang guru."

Akaito mendengus. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa karena ia berasal dari sebuah desa nan jauh disana lantas ia didiskriminasi? Ah, rasanya Akaito ingin menjambak lelaki bersurai _silver_ yang nyaris setiap hari menyuruhnya melakukan ini-itu.

Akaito mengangkat buku-buku itu. Namun nasib berkata lain karena Akaito sendiri tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri dan berakhir dengan jatuh secara tidak elit. Terdengar berbagai macam gelak tawa tertuju kearahnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Shion?"

Seorang gadis bersurai kehitaman menatapnya. Sejenak Akaito terpaku pada iris mata gadis itu―

" _Crimson_."

"Eh?"

―warnanya _crimson_ , seperti dirinya.

Akaito mencoba merapikan buku-bukunya. Sesekali ia melirik gadis bersurai hitam itu. Sekilas Akaito merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Wajar saja, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mau berbicara dengannya setelah satu sekolah tahu bahwa ia berasal dari desa terpencil. Sungguh keajaiban.

"Shion."

Bulu kuduk Akaito merinding. Takut-takut ia melirik kearah Teiru Sukone ―si pemilik surai _silver_ yang paling sering menyuruhnya ini-itu.

"Aku harap kau cepat selesaikan tugasmu."

"Ah, iya. A-Aku akan segera melaksanakan tugasnya."

Dengan secepat kilat Akaito melesat. Walau sejujurnya ia merasa agak berat membawa 40 buku paket sendirian. Seandainya saja ada bidadari yang mau membantunya―

"Kamu mau aku bantu, Shion?"

Akaito menoleh. Iris _crimson_ -nya bertabrakan dengan iris _crimson_ lainnya. Semilir angin menebar kesejukkan berhembus kencang.

"Em ... makasih."

Gadis itu mengambil sepuluh buku paket. Kalau Akaito perhatikan baik-baik, gadis itu sedikit mirip dengan Teiru Sukone. Yang membedakan hanyalah wajahnya yang terlihat datar dan iris matanya yang berwarna sama sepertinya.

"Maaf, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu."

Gadis itu menoleh.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Mengapa kau membantuku? Maksudku, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku berasal dari desa terpencil dan ... keluargaku tidak se-kaya siswa-siswi lainnya."

Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti sejenak. Kalau Akaito perhatikan baik-baik, mungkin saja gadis itu sedang berpikir sesuatu. Terlihat dari raut mukanya.

"Aku―"

Akaito menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari mulut gadis itu.

"―benci orang yang sok tahu."

Akaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan disertai tatapan heran. Apa hubungannya dengan 'orang yang sok tahu'? Akaito tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengatakan hal itu."

Akaito _sweatdrop_. Ia merasa merinding begitu mata gadis itu sedikit berkilat-kilat. Lagi pula, mengapa gadis itu seperti bisa membaca pikirannya dengan mudah?

"Kamu pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa menebaknya."

Akaito kembali merinding disko.

"Tenang saja, semuanya terlihat jelas dari raut mukamu kok."

"Raut mukaku?"

"Yup! Raut mukamu mengatakan semua isi pikiranmu."

Mereka kini kembali berjalan beriringan menuju ruang guru yang jauh berada di ujung koridor.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu mengatakan kalau kau benci dengan orang seperti itu?"

Gadis bersurai hitam itu tersenyum.

"Karena mereka menilaimu dari statusmu. Padahal dibandingkan dengan mereka, derajatmu itu lebih tinggi di mataku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kamu itu seorang pekerja keras."

Akaito terdiam sejenak. Otaknya mulai berputar-putar mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Tapi ya ... bisa saja aku tak sebaik pemikiranmu."

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, membuat Akaito semakin merasa keheranan.

"Biasanya orang baik itu selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak baik loh."

Akaito memandangi gadis itu. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat bahagia, karena pada akhirnya ada juga orang yang mau mengobrol dengannya. Hanya saja―

"Kau tidak takut ikut di- _bully_ dan dijadikan babu karena mengobrol denganku? Sekolah kita itu menjunjung tinggi kekayaan orang tua loh, dan kalau mereka tahu kau mengobrol dengan orang yang kekurangan sepertiku bisa saja mereka memperlakukanmu seperti ini."

Ya, Akaito pernah menonton televisi sekali-kali tentang _bullying_ yang sering muncul diberbagai sinetron-sinetron. Setiap ada seseorang yang mengobrol dengan orang yang di- _bully_ , pasti ujung-ujung nasib orang itu juga akan di- _bully_.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Akaito kembali menatap heran gadis itu. Kenapa gadis itu tidak takut di- _bully_ seperti orang-orang lainnya sih?

"Kok bisa?"

Karena penasaran Akaito langsung bertanya. Sementara yang ditanya cukup tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Karena aku bisa membalas mereka dengan prestasiku. Jadi bisa dibilang, jika mereka menghancurkanku dengan kekerasan fisik ataupun mental, aku tinggal membalas mereka dengan otakku. Dengan begitu, orang yang akan dipermalukan di masa depan nanti akan terlihat begitu saja di panggung wisuda nanti."

Akaito membulatkan iris matanya. Padahal mereka sama-sama kelas tujuh, tapi pemikiran gadis itu begitu dewasa. Ah, Akaito merasa kalah tiba-tiba.

"Oya, aku juga minta maaf soal sikap sepupuku."

Akaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sepupu?"

"Ituloh, Teiru Sukone."

Akaito tertawa garing. Pantas saja gadis yang di sebelahnya ini sedikit mirip dengan Teiru. Rupanya mereka itu sepupuan.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai di ruang guru!"

Akaito berseru semangat. Kemudian tangannya menarik kenop pintu, dan membukanya ―setelah mengetuk pintu tentunya.

"Wah, wah, tumben Shion bersama Zatsune."

"Zatsune?" Akaito melirik gadis yang berada di sebelahnya. "Jadi, namamu itu Miku Zatsune? Yang dulu pernah meraih peringkat ketiga dalam olimpiade matematika waktu itu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu. "I-iya."

"Wah, ternyata kau masuk ke SMP ini! Beruntung sekali aku bertemu dengan orang hebat sepertimu."

"Hahahaha ..."

Zatsune hanya tertawa canggung.

"Oya, sebaiknya kalian lekas kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir."

Kedua murid itu mengangguk. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka.

"Zatsune."

"Iya?"

"Kau mau ng ... menjadi temanku?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

―dan kehidupan bahagia Akaito di sela-sela masa suram kehidupan SMP-nya telah dimulai.

* * *

 **Teman Baru**

* * *

 _Untukmu, adikku tersayang._

 _Benar, beberapa hari yang lalu kakakmu tercinta ini sudah memasuki bangku kelas tujuh. Dan well, kabarku juga biasa-biasa saja._

 _Oya, aku sudah memiliki teman baru. Namanya Miku Zatsune. Kau tahu? Dia itu siswi yang meraih peringkat tiga dalam olimpiade matematika yang pernah kakak ikuti itu loh! Ah, dan menurutku gadis itu sedikit aneh. Karena ia memiliki kebiasaan buruk tidur di kelas. Tidak seperti siswi sekolah pada umumnya, kan? Tapi biar begitu, Zatsune memang pintar. Ia bahkan bisa menjawab soal dengan mudahnya. Doakan kakakmu agar bisa sepertinya, ya._

 _Lalu soal foto, kapan-kapan kakak kirim ya. Rasanya kakak belum punya momen yang bagus untuk berfoto. Selain itu, kakak titip salam buat ayah dan ibu ya._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Akaito Shion._

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Saya sudah berulang kali mengganti ide dan inilah hasilnya. Maaf kalau pendek ya *nangis*

Dan well, karena ide-nya kian menipis dan sebentar lagi saya akan pulkam, maka saya mengangkat cerita tentang anak yang di-bully karena perbedaan status sosial dan mendapat teman baru serta berakhir dengan ending yang rasanya menggantung. Wahahahaha ...

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa!


	12. Time - azukihazl

"Jadi kamu ikut lomba yang mengisi soal saja? Aku mendengarnya dari salah satu anggota yang—asalnya—satu regu denganmu."

Aku menoleh ke samping kiri sambil buru-buru menyimpan ponsel di saku rok. "Ha?" kataku refleks. Segera aku bersikap seperti biasa ketika tahu siapa yang ada di sini. "Maaf, Ketua, tadi aku belum konsentrasi ehe. Dan ... yah, sepertinya begitu."

* * *

 _ **Judul : Time**_

 _ **Author : azukihazl**_

 _ **Character**_ **:** **Nekomura Iroha, Kanon, Hibiki Lui.**

 _ **Genre : Friendship**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **vocaloid © yamaha corporation·**_

* * *

Ketua memosisikan dirinya tepat di depanku sesaat sebelum bicara lagi, "Kok sepertinya? Aku minta jawaban yang pasti, lho."

"Ehm ... aku juga belum yakin bisa cepat hapal materi di modul itu." Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain—tidak tahu ke mana, sih, yang penting bukan ke depan. Rasanya canggung. Padahal aku tidak pernah punya masalah dengannya, tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menatapnya.

"Bagaimana, ya? Kamu juga tahu, bukan, kalau lombanya tinggal dua minggu lagi? Kupikir supaya tidak ada yang mendadak, jadi harus dipersiapkan dari sekarang," katanya. Tangannya lalu terangkat. Seraya memainkan ujung rambut dengan dua jari, dia melanjutkan, "Jadi, apa pilihan terakhirmu?"

Jika orang-orang membicarakan tentang manusia dengan pikiran paling labil di seluruh dunia, bisa dipastikan mereka itu membicarakanku. Oh, tolonglah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memastikan mana yang aku pilih; takut-takut akhirnya ada penyesalan juga.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih mendukungmu jadi yang mengisi soal-soal. Aku yakin otakmu bisa menampung banyak hal dalam waktu singkat tapi tidak mudah lupa." Ketua menarik napasnya dalam masa beberapa detik. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu jadi bagian apa di regumu sekarang?"

Ah, iya, juga! Aku kurang nyaman dengan posisiku di regu (sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu ragu jika hanya memasangkan perban, tapi, aku juga harus bertanya pada orang yang tidak kukenali nantinya—kalau aku gugup mendadak, bisa-bisa menurunkan nilai reguku, bukan?).

Masih ada sedikit keraguan tatkala aku memantapkan diri dengan menjawab, "Baiklah, aku mengundurkan diri jadi anggota di regu pertolongan pertama."

Raut wajahnya berubah sedikit—sekilas mungkin tidak akan ada yang sadar, tapi kali ini aku, 'kan, tepat ada di depannya; bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu ada yang tak sama sejak tadi?

"Ketua, kenapa?"

"Masalahnya tinggal satu," katanya. Ketua memberi jeda beberapa saat lalu ucapannya berlanjut, "Kurang satu anggota lagi dan—ah, bagaimana kalau aku 'mengambil' dari anggota ekstrakulikulerku yang lain?"

Idenya tidak buruk. Malah itu ide yang sangat keren bagiku. Aku tidak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa untuk mencairkan suasananya, tapi, "Um ... lebih baik lagi kalau itu laki-laki." Apa-apaan aku ini?

"Masih saja, ya." Dia terkekeh kecil setelah merespon perkataanku. "Akan kuusahakan," itu kalimat terakhirnya padaku hari ini sebelum ada bel berdering yang memaksaku kembali ke kelas.

* * *

 **Time**

* * *

Pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka dan tampaklah seorang siswa laki-laki masuk dengan senyum malu-malu (hey! Dia laki-laki, oke?). Mungkin tidak begitu penting, tapi di genggamannya ada satu buah buku tebal bersampul gambar palang merah di atas latar putih.

Begitu mataku jelas menangkap wajahnya, aku sadar sesuatu. Aku sepertinya tidak terlalu asing dengannya—tidak, lebih tepatnya jika disebut bahwa aku kenal. Dia yang dulu duduk di belakangku ketika tes masuk SMP. Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja membaca _name tag_ di seragamnya (atau sengaja, ya? Entahlah).

Namanya Hibiki Lui, kelas 7-B—yang sekarang duduk di tempat yang agak jauh dariku sambil membaca-baca buku tadi.

Tapi kepalanya terangkat sekarang. "Iroha, bisa ambilkan stetoskop?"

Dia tahu namaku?

* * *

 **Time**

* * *

Beberapa kali aku mencuri pandang ke arah pintu ruang kesehatan. Entah juga. Menunggu ada yang membuka pintunya sambil menyapaku dan melambaikan tangan kanan, mungkin? Argh, aku tidak bisa menumpahkan seluruh konsentrasiku ke materi yang harus kuhapalkan—terutama ketika ponselku mulai bergetar dari dalam saku. Secepatnya aku mengambil benda itu.

[ **Bagaimana keadaan di sana?** ]

Aku tidak bisa menceritakan bagaimana persisnya kami mulai berkirim pesan, tapi, ah, itu memang bukan hal yang penting. Aku membalasnya dengan segera; [ **Tidak ada yang spesial. Kenapa kamu tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini?** ]

Mungkin jika aku berharap bisa lebih berkonsentrasi setelah membalas pesannya itu salah. Sangat salah. Sejatinya aku malah menunggu ponselku bergetar lagi—dan ketika hal itu benar-benar terjadi di menit berikutnya, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membaca isinya.

[ **Ahaha, cuma tidak enak badan. Oh, kamu tidak merasa sepi atau takut berada di ruang kesehatan sendiri? Kudengar katanya ruang kesehatan di sekolah kita itu ada penunggunya, loh.** ]

Tidak lucu bagiku. Iya, aku yang sekarang jadi penunggunya. Menunggu yang lain selesai latihan dan kembali ke sini. [ **Kamu sakit? Tapi apa tak apa-apa kalau lusa kamu ikut lomba? Oh, aku tidak sendiri, kok**. ]

Kurasa ini tidak akan berakhir sampai kapan pun. Kalau begitu, kapan aku bisa mulai belajar?!

[ **Memang kenapa kalau aku sakit~? Eh? Ada siapa?** ]

Kumohon jangan kirim tanda baca yang melengkung-lengkung itu lagi—rasanya jadi aneh dan ... tanganku juga berkeringat dingin ketika membalas; [ **Aku tidak sendiri, 'kan ada kamu.** ] Aku, sungguh, ingin muntah membaca balasanku sendiri yang terakhir sampai-sampai aku ingin segera menghapusnya. Namun urung. Sudah terlanjur terkirim, jadi, biarlah.

Tepat setelah aku menyimpan ponsel di samping kiri dan berniat untuk mulai menghapalkan materi di modul, mendadak pintu ruang kesehatannya dibuka dan tiga orang masuk secara bergantian.

"Kamu dari tadi di sini saja?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya seraya duduk di sampingku dan meneguk botol minum berisi air mineral yang sudah tak lagi dingin.

Menelusuri kata demi kata yang tersaji di hadapan tanpa menoleh, aku juga tidak perlu memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Beruntung ponselku tidak bergetar lagi (atau itu bukan sepenuhnya suatu keberuntungan bagiku, sebenarnya) jadi aku bisa serius membaca.

Dan tak usah menunggu waktu yang lama, pintu kayu putih yang menghubungkan antara ruangan ini dengan luar itu dibuka lagi. Kali ini yang masuk lebih banyak. Atau mungkin kujelaskan saja, ya, kalau semua anggotanya sudah meninggalkan lapangan. Entahlah; rintik air di luar semakin lebat. Mungkin pembina ekstrakulikuler tidak memberi izin latihan di bawah guyuran hujan.

Meski aku telah mendapat rasa serius yang penuh untuk menghapal, tetap saja konsentrasiku masih terbagi. Mata untuk membaca, tapi telinga malah mendengarkan pembicaraan para senior yang duduk tak jauh dari sini.

Suaranya samar-samar yang dapat diproses otak—namun aku menangkapnya; seseorang berkata sambil menyikut pinggang Ketua, "Kanon, dia bilang kalau dia ingin ikut lomba. Bagaimana?" Lalu Ketua berbicara entah-apa-aku-kurang-jelas-mendengarnya tapi yang jelas intinya mereka sepakat bahwa Lui tidak dibutuhkan lagi di sini.

Menurutku ini mendadak, ya, tapi bagaimana lagi? Mereka terlanjur berpikir bahwa pengetahuan Lui masalah pertolongan pertama pasti jauh di bawah si seseorang itu. Aku memangnya punya wewenang apa untuk membela?

Padahal dari awal juga pengetahuannya tentang kesehatan bahkan melebihiku yang bercita-cita jadi dokter. Mungkin sekarang perlu bersiap; besok-besok aku harus kenyang menatap sajian kekecewaannya lewat kata-kata atau mimik muka. Itu saja.

Aku tidak menunggu ada getaran lagi, tapi hal itu datang tiba-tiba ketika aku membiarkan konsentrasiku terbang bebas. Ini pasti bukan kebetulan—maksudku, semua yang terjadi itu awalnya sudah ditakdirkan, bukan? Jika memang begitu, kenapa harus takdir menyedihkan yang datang?

[ **Mungkin aku tidak bisa ikut lomba. Di hari-H itu aku ada acara keluarga di luar kota yang jauh dari sini dan besok aku harus berangkat.** ]

Kalau aku tidak tahu kenyataanny, bisa jadi sekarang aku percaya sebab caranya sembunyi di balik topeng itu sangat apik. Lalu pesan tadi kubalas hanya dengan kata-kata sederhana; [ **Ah, begitu? Yah, aku tidak bisa menghalangimu, sih, ehe.** ]

* * *

 **Time**

* * *

Malam ini rasanya lebih kelam dari biasanya. Tidak—bukan masalah hilangnya eksistensi para bintang atau matinya lampu-lampu di jalanan.

Kalau ingatan tentang tadi siang muncul lagi, aku selalu merasa payah. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa apa-apa selain merepotkan para senior. Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menepis kenyataan dan berkata bahwa ... yah, mungkin keberuntungan tidak memihak padaku hari ini.

Ada notifikasi baru di akun sosial media. Isinya tidak begitu penting—bagiku. [ **Terima kasih sudah berjuang bersama :) selamat, kita bisa mempertahankan gelar juara umum lagi tahun ini.** ]

Itu isi postingan salah satu anggota palang merah remaja yang tadi ikut lomba di bagian persentasi. Sejujurnya, sih, tidak ada masalah—tapi dia meraih juara pertama. Aku juga senang karena sekolahku bisa mendapat gelar juara umum lagi tahun ini, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Kubuka kolom komentarnya dan membiarkan kedua ibu jari mengetik cepat. [ **Maaf kalau aku mengecewakan kalian.** ] Selesai. Tombol kirim ditekan.

Aku tidak pernah mau membuka lagi isi-isi komentar setelahku. Isinya pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari kata-kata penyemangat atau sekadar berkata bahwa masih ada kesempatan lagi. Ya, aku tahu.

Jarum pendek pada jam analog di dinding kamarku menunjuk ke angka sebelas. Ini sudah malam—terlalu larut jika dibanding waktu tidurku yang biasanya. Dengan perlahan kusimpan ponsel di meja dekat ranjang, sesaatu sebelum aku mulai menutup kelopak mata.

Adalah suatu kebohongan jika aku berkata bahwa aku tidak menanti ponselku bergetar lagi dan muncullah namanya di layar. Kenapa Lui belum membalas pesanku dua hari yang lalu? Atau, biasanya dia selalu mengirimkan beberapa pesan tidak penting setiap aku mau tidur.

Mungkin, jujur, kukira tadinya dia akan bertanya seperti, ' _Bagaimana lombanya? Apa lancar? Menang, tidak? Lalu—_ ' ah begitu begini begitu.

Tapi ini tidak—biar saja.

* * *

 **Time**

* * *

Ketika aku memandangi kalender yang terpasang di majalah dinding kelas (aku juga tidak mengerti—harusnya majalah dinding itu untuk memajang karya, bukan menempel kalender yang dipotong-potong), aku baru sadar kalau hal itu telah terjadi satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

 _Sudah lama, ya._

Dan sejak saat itu juga aku tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan palang merah remaja—termasuk kumpul di setiap hari selasa.

Ini harusnya pelajaran terakhir, tapi tidak ada guru yang masuk ke kelas. Para siswa laki-laki berkumpul di pojok untuk menonton sesuatu (entah apa), sedangkan beberapa yang perempuan tidak mau membiarkan waktu berjalan dalam keheningan (dalam artian, mereka berbincang-bincang). Jika situasinya seperti sekarang, aku biasanya tidak mau lepas-lepas dari bangkuku sambil memandangi layar ponsel sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

Dan, ya, hari ini tidak ada bedanya. Aku mengambil ponsel dari bawah meja (yeah, aku selalu menyimpannya di sana ketika pelajaran berlangsung), dan langsung masuk ke akun salah satu sosial media. Entah, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan sampai-sampai aku malah mengirim _private message_ ke akun dengan nama pengguna Hibiki Lui.

[ **Kalau kamu sedang kumpul ekstrakulikuler, tolong bilang pada Ketua bahwa aku sepertinya tidak bisa jadi anggota lagi.** ]

Bodoh.

Harusnya aku sadar kalau dia pasti sedang belajar di kelasnya.

Namun tidak juga—sepertinya. [ **Ah, kenapa? Sekarang banyak anggota laki-laki, lho. Itu keinginan kamu dulu, kan?** ]

 _Yayayaya pesannya dibalas._

[ **Aku banyak tugas, jadi selalu tidak sempat kumpul. Kalau begitu lebih baik aku keluar. Ngomong-ngomong kamu tidak belajar?** ], balasku dengan segera. Mungkin waktunya tidak lebih dari satu menit sejak aku membaca balasannya tadi.

Suara-suara mereka yang berbicara di belakang dan diselingi tawa beberapa menit sekali itu cukup mengganggu—tapi ketika ada pemberitahuan pesan masuk dari akun sosial mediaku, aku tidak cukup peduli untuk mempermasalahkan mereka. Aku segera membacanya; [ **Sedang tidak ada guru. Baik, nanti aku katakan.** ]

[ **Terima kasih :')** ]

[ **Iya**. ]

Lalu habis. Sebab aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa lagi, maka aku memutuskan untuk tidak membalas apa-apa. Selesai.

Tapi berhubung aku bosan, jadi bukan masalah jika sekadar melihat-lihat isi beranda. Ada satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat jariku beku—tidak sanggup menggulir layar lagi. Dan mataku membeku sementara hastrat ingin tertawa mendadak naik. Ini tentang Lui dan status terakhirnya—tertulis beberapa detik yang lalu. [ _**Just read**_ **-.-** ] Seketika aku _kepedean_.

* * *

 **Time**

* * *

Aku baru saja berbincang-bincang tentang sekolah lanjutan sambil sedikit bercanda dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Yah, hari ini bisa saja jadi terakhir kalinya berkumpul sebab besok salah satu dari kami ada yang harus sudah berangkat ke luar kota—dia diterima di sebuah sekolah elit lewat jalur beasiswa; bukankah itu keren?

Jam dinding di sana telah membiarkan jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka sepuluh dan aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Ini waktu istirahat bagi siswa kelas tujuh dan delapan, bukan?

Lalu ketika masing-masing dari kedelapan teman sekelasku mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas satu per satu, aku segera menuruni tangga untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun aku menghentikan langkah sejenak ketika sampai di anak tangga terbawah.

Salahkan letak ruang kesehatan di sekolahku yang tepat berada di samping tangga hingga aku di sini berdiri mematung memandangi. Yang ditangkap oleh penglihatanku, ada sekitar enam siswa laki-laki di sana—tidak ada pengecualian bagi Hibiki Lui, siswa laki-laki pertama yang jadi anggota palang merah remaja; terhitung sejak ekstrakulikuler ini mendapat cap 'tempat khusus perempuan' beberapa tahun lalu.

Tapi tidak. Sekarang capnya hilang entah ke mana. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum bahkan kala kakiku mulai melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

sebenernya ini pertama kali ikut antologi, dan rasanya agak ragu. karena temanya anak smp, mendadak malah keingetan sama cerita lama, dan jadilah ini O:)

eh iya maaf bikin bingung—iroha itu (ceritanya haha) akselerasi, jadi dia pas masuk smp seangkatan sama lui tapi keluarnya bareng kanon. maaf kalau ceritanya kurang jelas atau alurnya kecepetan. makasih yang udah baca, ya.


	13. Ulangan Sosiologi - Panda Dayo

"Jadi, anak-anak! Siapkan diri kalian untuk ulangan minggu depan!" Kata Bu Qingxian mengakhiri jamnya. Mata pelajaran terkeji yang pernah ada; Sosiologi.

* * *

 _ **Judul : Ulangan Sosiologi**_

 _ **Author : Panda Dayo**_

 _ **Character :**_ **Uni, Mo Qingxian, Yan He, Xin Hua**

 _ **Genre : Friendship/Humor(gagal)**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Vocaloid not belong to us**_

 _ **Author Personal Note : kata tidak baku, banyak iklan fandom sebelah no sensor. Maap.**_

* * *

Memang, sosiologi itu gak susah menghitung kaya matematika ―ya, paling banter cuma ngitung persenan bikin diagram atau data lain. Tapi, sosiologi itu hafalan campur nalar. Hafalan kalau cuma tokoh-tokoh sih, gak apa. Namun, hafalannya banyak banget. Misalnya, bentuk sosialisasi, syarat revolusi, dan sebagainya.

Nah, masalah lainnya adalah, nalar tiap orang itu beda-beda, jadi rada susah. Susah kalau gak pas sama feeling guru yang bersangkutan.

Sosiologi adalah mapel subjektif, bukan objektif.

Begitu guru Sosiologi itu keluar, semua murid sudah hilang dengan cepat. Jawabannya tentu ke kantin. Laper bo'.

Kini di kelas 8E hanya ada Xin Hua, Yan He, dan Uni yang duduknya berdekatan. Tiga serangkai yang 'ter―' di SMP ini.

Xin Hua, termalas kalau bangun pagi ―bercita-cita menjadi penulis lagu. Posisi bangku di deret ketiga dari belakang. Tidak pernah absen dari hukuman jalan jongkok karena telat. Alasannya, dia semaleman sibuk menulis lirik lagu. Yaelah, pantesan. Kapan situ belajarnya.

Kedua, Yan He. Ternista di kelas ini dan disebut-sebut sebagai sumber dosa sejuta umat. Menjabat sebagai sekretaris kelas 8E. Cakep, tapi suka baca manga atau doujin yadong lewat ponselnya kalau pas jam pelajaran beberapa guru tertentu yang jarang liat ke arah pojokan. Lagian bangkunya di pojok. Jangan heran, jam istirahat pertama doang tisu sekotak udah abis. Iya, dia fujo.

Ketiga, Uni. Siswi terlupa. Namanya persis sebait lirik lagu religi; "Uni~Uni~Uni~" ―eh, bukan ya?

Dia duduk di depan Yan He. Siswi transferan alias pindahan dari Korea Selatan. Suka melupakan pekerjaan rumah dan lainnya. Pernah suatu hari dia lupa nama sendiri. Punya mimpi bikin rumah gede segede gunung Fuji ―oke, itu gak mungkin, tapi biarlah ia bermimpi. Dia pindah kesini karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang jadi Duta.

"Siapa yang paling pinter Sosio? Ya, seenggaknya nyambung dikit, kek." Xin Hua nyadar, gak ada yang pinter di antara mereka. Tapi, kalau masih konek-konek dikit kan gapapa bantuin. Diamalin dong ilmunya.

"Gue gak ngerti Sosio tapi kalau mau doujin yadong gue kasih deh. Tenang aja, bakal gue bimbing." Yan He menyahut. Ngomong nyante banget nih anak. Emang siapa yang mau guide menuju pintu neraka? I'm sorry goodbye~

"Eh, emang Sosiologi ada apa?" Uni malah masang tampang bengong.

Demi kepiting kikir, Xin Hua cuma bisa ngelap muka. Kokoro lelah. Mending dia cuma males, tapi kedua temannya sungguh terlalu. Satunya sumber dosa dan satunya pelupa luar biasa. Kalau dipikir lagi, kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan mereka, ya?

"Yadong itu seni! Seni itu indah! Terlarang dari yang terlarang!" Yan He membela kesukaannya. Suka sih suka, tapi yang lain dong mbak. Masa' yadong. Gak varokah lho.

"Ganti strategi. Kita tukeran catatan saja." Xin Hua usul.

Yan He dan Uni pun mengambil buku catatan mereka dan menyerahkannya pada Xin Hua.

Buku catatan Uni lumayan rapi. Tapi catatan selalu putus di tengah-tengah. Ah, gapapa deh, lumayan buat baca-baca. Xin Hua juga jarang nyatet.

Buku catatan Yan He dibuka. Lembar pertama memang ditulis namanya. Catatannya cuma sedikit. Xin terus membalik. Dan di lembar-lembar terakhir, Xin menemukannya...

SHIZAYA FOREVAH

SETOKANO HSHSHSHSH

AKAKURO YEAH

Tuhan, tolong ampuni Xin Hua karena telah membaca tulisan laknat milik Yan He.

* * *

 **Ulangan Sosiologi**

* * *

Xin dan Yan He memutuskan untuk belajar di rumah Uni. Iya, belajar kelompok. Kok gak percaya, sih?

Sebenarnya sudah sering belajar bersama, tapi biasanya di rumah nista si Yan He. Xin udah gak mau lagi balik ke tempat terkutuk itu. Gak berfaedah karena gak dapet pahala.

"Selamat siang." Mereka pun memasuki rumah Uni. Rumahnya si Uni luas banget. Enak kalo dipake nyante. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar Uni di lantai atas.

Uni membuka pintu kamarnya dan Xin melongo melihatnya.

Ra-rapi! Xin mengaku kalah dari Uni soal kerapian kamar. Kamarnya sendiri berantakan dan jarang dibereskan. Yan He yang emang dasarnya kurang ajar langsung masuk ke teritori privasi Uni.

"Huwaaa! Kamar yang indah dan luas!" Yan He menari-nari.

Iya, selain rapi, kamarnya Uni juga luas. Kasurnya berukuran king size dengan seprai warna biru pastel yang berjarak sekitar lima meter dari pintu kamar. Lalu, karpet merah yang menutupi lantai seluruh ruang. Ada rak buku yang tinggi juga. Eh, emangnya si Uni nyampe? Atau dia pakai kursi? Uhm ―maaf..

Uni mengambil sebuah meja kecil di pojokan ruangan dan meletakkannya di tengah karpet kamarnya. Yan He dan Xin duduk anteng sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan dan buku paket. Uni berjalan ke arah rak buku dan memilihkan beberapa buku tentang sosiologi.

Uni kembali dengan beberapa buku. Ia lalu duduk dan meletakkan buku-bukunya di samping meja.

"Jadi...kita belajar darimana?" Yan He normal mode on. Begini-begini, dia masih mau nilai bagus..

"Dari pengertian interaksi?" Xin mengingat-ingat materi pertama yang diberi Bu Qingxian dulu.

"Eh? Eh, kenapa kalian disini? Kita mau belajar apa emangnya?" Uni sudah lupa tujuan mereka bertiga kemari. Yan He dan Xin Hua swt parah. Padahal, Uni tadi sempat memilihkan buku juga.

"Loh? Kenapa ada buku sosiologi di atas meja? Yan He dan Xin Hua lapar tidak? Aku ambilkan jajan dulu, ya.." Uni justru berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih swt.

"Eh, Yan He...kok si Uni bisa pelupa gitu ya?" Xin tahu, gak ada gunanya nanya Yan He. Tapi, dia gak punya temen ngobrol selain fujoshi itu.

"Eum...entahlah...daya ingatnya mungkin kurang baik saja..."

Sementara itu di bawah,

Xin Hua menatap nampan berisikan beberapa bungkus jajan dan tiga gelas teh hijau yang sedang ia bawa.

"Loh? Ini buat apa, ya?"

-Ganti author yang ngelap muka.-

* * *

 **Ulangan Sosiologi**

* * *

Setelah melalui berbagai cara dan cobaan -termasuk menonton anime Psycho Pass-, akhirnya hari bagai neraka itu tiba juga.

Bu Qingxian masuk ke kelas 8E. Kelas pun jadi sunyi, bahkan suara helaan nafas gak ada ―eh, jangan. Mati dong kalau gak bernafas.

Memang, Bu Qingxian ini terkenal dengan hukumannya yang tidak manusiawi. Dikutip dari tata tertib di buku hariannya, pasal 22 ayat 1; "Barang siapa tidak jujur mengerjakan ulangan dan ketahuan oleh guru ybs, maka siswa itu bisa/berhak dihukum hingga seminggu lamanya. Hukuman yang dimaksudkan adalah : menjadi tukang kebun sekolah dalam batas waktu yang ditentukan. Minimal tiga hari dan paling lama tujuh hari."

Oh. Pantes. Kejem banget. Masa' jadi tukang kebon?

Uni cuma pasang muka polos―entah oon―nya. Yan He masih terbayang-bayang adegan 'panas' di doujin yadong yang dia baca kemarin. Sedangkan Xin Hua sibuk berdoa kepada Yang Maha Kuasa agar dimudahkan jalannya.

Bu Qingxian berjalan membagikan soal. Mereka menunggu sampai Bu Qingxian kembali ke depan.

Bu Qingxian sudah selesai membagikan soal dan duduk di depan untuk mengawasi murid-murid. Murid-murid membaca lembar soal dengan keringat dingin dan tangan gemetar.

Hah...cuma lima soal. Beberapa dari mereka menghela nafas lega.

Inget ya. Beberapa. Bukan semua.

Xin Hua membaca soal pertama;

"Sebutkan syarat interaksi."

Kalau ini mah Xin Hua menjawab dengan tenang; Kontak Sosial dan Komunikasi. Begini-begini dia juga sempet baca...

...sempet...bukan sering...

Lalu, berlanjut ke soal kedua.

"Apa itu Gregariousness?"

Xin Hua lupa. Padahal dia udah belajar sekuat tenaga. Tapi, tetap saja ujung-ujungnya lupa. Apa dia kena virusnya Uni, ya?

Skip. Lanjut ke soal ketiga.

"Sebutkan tiga tokoh Sosiologi."

Ini nih hafalannya. Xin Hua mulai menulis jawabannya. Auguste Comte, Soerjono Soekanto, Max Haveelar. Eh? Kok kayaknya yang terakhir rada aneh ya? Xin Hua mengingat-ingat lagi. Ah tapi biarkan badai berlalu. Lanjut.

Soal keempat; "Apa perbedaan imitasi dengan identifikasi? Jelaskan dengan kalimat kalian sendiri."

Ini mah gampang. Imitasi itu proses meniru seseorang secara fisik, misalnya pakaian, aksesoris dan gaya rambut. Dalam imitasi, yang ditiru cuma penampilan luar. Sedangkan identifikasi adalah proses imitasi yang mengalami pendalaman karakter idola yang berlebihan, bahkan gaya berjalan dan gaya bicara dimiripkan dengan idola. Pokoknya mau jadi KW-nya, gitu.

Sip. Soal terakhir.

"Apakah yang dimaksud pengendalian sosial?"

Ukhh! Xin Hua benar-benar lupa! Tapi, tenang saja! Xin Hua sudah menyiapkan contekan di dalam kaus kakinya!

Tangan Xin Hua merambat perlahan menuju kaos kaki di kaki kirinya.

Eh? Kok gak ada?

Xin Hua melirikkan matanya kesana kemari dan mendapati kertas contekannya ada di depan kaki meja Bu Qingxing. Pasti waktu masuk kelas, kaos kakinya melorot terus jatohlah 'kitab' nya itu. Ah! Xin lupa harus buruan beli kaos kaki baru!

Sekarang, Xin Hua hanya bisa mengharapkan keajaiban; Ya, Tuhan. Berikanlah hamba-Mu ini kekuatan-Mu untuk dapat mengingat materi ulangan kali ini.

Pas susah aja baru inget Tuhan. Puh.

Anehnya, Uni terlihat lancar-lancar saja. Mari kita lihat jawabannya, apakah sudah benar.

1\. Bertatap muka

2\. Mungkin sejenis ikan

3\. Agus Komite, Suryono, Makarel Merk.

4\. Imitasi = palsu. Identifikasi = memastikan.

5\. Asosiatif bukan?

Sementara Yan He mengerjakan soal sambil terus-terusan mengelap hidungnya dengan tisu. Jika ada dari kalian yang mengira dia sedang membaca doujin yadong, kalian salah. Dia sedang mengalami dengan apa yang disebut 'Fatamorgana seorang Fujoshi'.

Pertanyaan itu berubah 180 derajat di mata Yan He.

1\. Sebutkan syarat interaksi antara dua orang pemuda.

2\. Apa itu German x Rusia ?

3\. Sebutkan 3 OTP-mu.

4\. Apa perbedaan seme dan uke?

5\. Jelaskan bentuk pengendalian seorang seme jika punya dua uke.

Ya 'elah.

Iya, jauh banget emang. Sepertinya mata dan jiwa Yan He harus segera diperiksakan. Siapapun, tolong beri siraman rohani pada gadis SMP yang nista ini...

Waktu hampir berakhir. Tiga serangkai itu sibuk menjawab. Dan sepertinya cuma jawaban Xin Hua yang paling waras.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel berbunyi. Pertanda waktu ulangan sudah habis.

Xin Hua berhasil menjawab meski pakai ilmu pengawuran. Yan He sudah mengelap sisa darah yang mengalir. Dan Uni masih dengan wajah polosnya.

Murid-murid mengumpulkan soal beserta lembar jawaban ke meja Bu Qingxian lalu berjalan keluar sekalian istirahat.

* * *

 **Ulangan Sosiologi**

* * *

"Soal ulangan tadi susah ya. Soal nomer tiga kayanya aku salah." Celetuk Xin. Ia bersama dua sohibnya sedang minum es cendol di warung depan sekolah. Mumpung lagi istirahat, nyari yang seger.

"Iya, threesome emang su―mmpph!"

Mulut Yan He langsung dibekep sama Xin Hua. Gak baik ngomong yang haram-haram. Lagian kenapa malah nyambung ke terisom? Ada-ada saja si Yan He ini.

"Gue juga gak belajar semalam. 'Kitab' gue malah ngeluyur ke depan meja emak Qing...untung dia gak liat..langsung disapu sama petugas piket tadi...hiks...udah susah payah gue buat...tapi gak kepake..." Xin Hua merasa usahanya sia-sia. Mungkin, Tuhan sedang memperingatkannya agar menjawab soal dengan cara yang halal...ehem..maksudnya dengan cara yang jujur.

Yan He menyingkirkan tangan Xin dari mulutnya.

"Semalem gue nerusin baca manga Ten Count. Lo semua harus baca." Yak, Yan He memulai ajaran sesatnya.

"Lah kalo semalem lu ngapain, ni? Belajar sampai bab apa?" Xin memandang ke arah Uni.

"Eh? Semalem? Belajar? Semalem kan aku tidur..."

"..."

"..."

Terkadang Xin Hua dan Yan He ingin menjebloskan teman mereka yang satu itu ke kandang singa.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Senang bisa koleb bareng lagi ﾍ(￣-￣ﾍ) Terimakasih banyak buat Sae-san yang telah membuat challenge anak SMP ini maaf jadinya banyak iklan ﾍ(￣-￣ﾍ)/kokgitumukanya/

Temanya pasaran banget btw (눈_눈) #dihajar# maap, kehidupan smp saya ga menarik2 amat/?/

De wa ﾍ(￣-￣ﾍ)


End file.
